


As You Are

by Ethereal6513



Series: The Dark Blood Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ginny Weasley, Azkaban, Blood Magic, Consensual Kink, Dark Magic, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horcrux Creation, Kinks, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal6513/pseuds/Ethereal6513
Summary: Armena has been through hell and back in the past ten years, ever since she said goodbye to Draco. After Azkaban, living with Pansy Parkinson, navigating the Unbreakable Vow, figuring out how to move through life without Draco, being under constant surveillance, and working under Harry Potter at the Ministry of Magic; ten years later, she final feels a little like herself again. That is, until she must navigate her emotions when Draco begins working close with her as a new recruit to the Auror team. She now must decide between right and wrong, life and death, as Pansy and her figure out how to rid themselves of their Unbreakable Vow that they made ten years ago. A Vow that was a very big mistake and should never have happened.A.N. Highly suggested that you read Dark Blood before this but it is not necessary to understand the story. Please see author's note :) if you are new to this saga
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: The Dark Blood Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. OUR MEMORIES

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Dark Blood 
> 
> Canon Divergence  
> 1\. Bellatrix is a Lestrange (not a Black; i.e born into Lestrange family Armena and Draco NOT related)  
> 2\. Takes place 10 years later so events have been changed around   
> 3\. SLOW F*CKIN BURN 
> 
> Playlist to AYA   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5rY9CTPfz0mEwX3kBtoh7K?si=2PGWIJ--Tt6IKSL-RKY7DQ

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_April 20th, 2010_

_Darkness._ It's all I remembered from those days in Azkaban. There were nights when the wind was so frigid, that if I just closed my eyes I could picture him. Yet just like everything, the moment I opened them— he vanished. _He was like a ghost._ His voice would call out to me and the phantom pain of his love would always be there. He would always appear in my dreams. The days when the sun was scorching, those were the worst days in Azkaban. It was like the rays would never end and in the sauna of the hot temperature, sleep evaded me. That's when the hallucinations would start.

I wanted to forget him, I wanted to be able to never remember the pale haired boy that I loved with all my heart but there was absolutely no escape. They say people only need a week in Azkaban to go insane. I wouldn't doubt that. You were all alone to your thoughts and most of them were the darkest ones. Draco was my nightmare every single night, he was my darkest thought. There was no way of being able to rid myself of his memory.

_I could never get rid of him and it killed me to my core._

I don't know what was worse: _the dreams_ or _the hallucinations_. At least in my dreams we were back at Hogwarts, lying under a cherry tree where I would read him love stories or tales happy endings. We were not a happy ending, the villains never got the happy endings in the stories that I read. My favorite dream was the ones where we would be tangled up for hours, our limbs intertwined together. I could feel his lips hot on my skin as we made love; white fabric floated around us, like we were in the clouds. When we would both reach that sweet climax, he would hold me in his arms. He would repeat over and over again how much he loved me. His fingers trailing down my spine, counting each vertebrae as he went. His lips would kiss my temple and he would repeat sweet nothings to me, as we just laid there in our own little paradise.

I had wondered many times if he still dreamed of me. If he even thought of me anymore or if he simply forgot about me. I knew he would never be able to forgive me after he learned what I had done— but I did it all for him. It was always for Draco.

_My nightmares were wor_ _se than my dreams._

In my nightmares, I would relive that last day as a free witch. It would play like a broken record in the room of lost items. Theo's eyes staring up at me through his blank and dazed expression reminding me that I had killed him. The unforgivable curse pouring out of my lips. The dark blood that coated the room, dripping down the walls like someone threw red paint. I would picture him, The Dark Lord as he narrowed his eyes at me with disgust. Every time I tried to stop him from doing what he did best, he would do it in tenfold. At one point I learned to just give into my nightmares, accept the fate that I was given. I could picture him now— my father would just stand and laugh at me while I stood over Draco's dead body.

Yeah, those were the nightmares that I would wake up screaming from.

The room in Azkaban was dark and large. I could hear the dementors around me swooshing and hissing, begging to have what was rest of my soul. They were relentless, I could still picture their dark abyss mouths, sucking on my life, as I waited for them to finally kill me— but it never happened. As time went on, I started to count my days by scratching marks in the wall with my nails. I think I got up to seventy five before I lost count, then the days turned into years.

_Then finally it was done._

Those who entered Azkaban rarely lived to tell the tale of their return. Even worse those who were released, refused to talk about what they had experienced inside. The least frightening part of Azkaban was the fact that it was swarming with Dementors. If I really let myself think about if— If I let my mind go back to that dark cold place, I could still hear the manic laughs of the prisoners inside and the hunger of the Dementors waiting outside of my door.

I closed my eyes, as I pressed my hands against the cold tile of my shower. I don't know how long I had been sitting under the water, but the once scalding hot temperature was now ice cold. I personally liked the cold, it reminded me that I was _still alive_.

"Armena! Hurry up we are going to be late!" Pansy shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled through the door, shutting off the cold water.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom, observing myself like I did everyday. I looked a bit older. I had developed more curves, as my body matured on it's own. My green eyes still blazed, as I stared at my own reflection. I could still feel the dark magic coursing through my veins. It was raw energy that was dying and waiting to be released. My hair was still raven dark, but shorter now, almost to my shoulders. After they released me from Azkaban, seven years ago, Pansy had insisted that she should give me a new look and move into her new flat right away. I hesitated but eventually gave into Pansy's ways. A few short years later, Potter moved in as well and now, I was their third roommate. I knew it was a slight burden to have me here, but Pansy insisted that I stay and eight years later, here we are.

I slowly traced the dark ink of my prisoner number under my collar bone. I didn't need to be skilled in runes to understand what the numbers meant; it were my initials and prison cell number.

ᚨᚱᛚ **065**

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the sink in front of me, taking in a deep breath. It was a reminder that I still wasn't free and what I did was all for _him_. 

"Armena! If I wait any longer for you, I am going to turn into an old hag!"

I opened my eyes and waved my hand over my body. My hair curled up into soft waves, that fell right at my shoulders and my usual black pant suit was placed on my body. I took one last look, straightening the black loose bow that laid on my blouse. With a heavy sigh, I threw open the door, to our shared living space, where Pansy was tapping her foot with her brow raised at me. Her brown hair twisted up in a bun with her matching pastel skirt set.

"You look nice" I smirked, snatching the toast out of her hand and taking a large bite before handing it back to her.

"We are going to be _so_ late!" she shrieked, in pure Pansy Parkinson fashion.

I rolled my eyes and followed Pansy over to the hearth. She stepped inside of the large space and winked at me, before she went up into green flames. I shook my head and followed her in, ending up right behind her as we walked through the Ministry's Atrium. It was a large hall that was filled with grand fireplaces up and down the walls. The space was filled head to toe with witches and wizards, rushing to get to work before the bell chimed. I followed Pansy over to the lift, watching as the attendant shut the accordion style door.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, _please_ " Pansy cooed, batting her eyelashes at the attendant.

I bit my lip, holding onto the side of the lift. I felt the small compartment whip and whirl around the department with lightening fast speed. Our department's office was the closest to the ground floor, but never the easiest to get to. What I had learned over the years, is that the lower you go, the more secretive it gets. I gripped the wall tighter as I felt my stomach churn from all the movement. All this move rn was going to cause my toast to appear on the floor.

I stared straight ahead as we slowed down to our level. The black tiled wall, reflecting in the morning rays. Level two held the Auror office, the office of the detection and confiscation of counterfeit defensive spells and protective objects, misuse of muggle artefacts office, improper use of magic office, Wizengamot, and Wizengamot administration services.

"Level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" the attendant called.

I waved my arm, allowing Pansy to step off the lift first. Our heels were loud, as we clicked down the black tiled hall. I always hated this walk in the morning, it was the looks from the other witches and wizards that did it for me. I held my breath as we walked past the offices of some of the top Aurors. Many of whom were the ones who dragged me in after that day at the Lestrange family home.

If I thought back far enough, I could still smell the stench of burning flesh, dark magic and wood as the Feindfyre tore through my family home. I could remember what it looked like as I stood out by our rod iron gates, waiting for the Auror's to come and get me. It was no use running, they would find me eventually and I would be dead within the year. I also knew that Pansy had to abide by our agreement with Narcissa Malfoy, which meant that Draco would soon forget that I even existed. I felt like I should just give in and accept my fate. I had always assumed I would either die by the hands of _my father_ or, like the many Lestranges' before me— die in Azkaban. However, it came to a shocking surprise to everyone when a little over a year after my sentence began, they pulled me out and sat me back down in the very same chamber room. I remember that day so clearly that it was almost like I was staring in a pensive when I replayed it in my mind.

_"Armena Riddle-Lestrange" the Minister of Magic called from his podium._

_I looked up at the very man that wished for my death not even a year earlier, even after witnesses came forward, he still wanted to see my blood on the floor. I sat in the large wooden chair, the iron magical cuffs sparking_ _fiercely_ _against my skin. I could hear the dementors swirling above my head, ready to attack. I knew this was the end_ _;_ _this was when I would finally receive my Dementors Kiss._

_But something changed in the their minds that day, something happened where they decided I was better off under their regime rather than in a six by eight cell._

_"It has come to our attention that you harbor a great amount of power as a young witch. It would be a shame to see that go to waste. We would like to offer you a deal..."_

A deal that kept me their silent prisoner as an employee for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a deal, but a deal where I was no longer in chains in a stone cold cell in the middle of the ocean. After my hearing, in front of the Wizengamont, they decided that I was much more useful as a part of the Ministry of Magic, than in Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic required that on the terms of my probation, that I am restricted from traveling outside of Great Britain. I would have to remain under close watch for ten years, before I can finally breathe on my own again. Even then I knew I would still be under a watchful eye of someone.

At first I started out as a bottom feeder, I would file paperwork, run everyone errands, act as a punching bag— you name it. But I worked hard, kept my head down and moved my way up, until I was finally at a position where I wasn't doing all the grunt work. It also helped that Potter became my supervisor a few years ago. He was the youngest wizard to ever be promoted to Head Auror, at the ripe age of twenty six. Ever since his promotion, we worked side by side. We are a fantastic team and everyone knows it.

_He has seen darkness and I have lived it; we knew how to think like dark wizards do._

Pansy always joked that I was his " _work wife_ " and she was his other wife. I didn't mind it, it felt nice to have some sort of normal again. Pansy work in the division of Improper Use of Magic. It suited her since she was so skilled with charms and everyone was afraid of _Pansy Parkinson-Potter_.

Pansy and Potter got married in a small ceremony at the Three Broomsticks, which was only fitting considering that's where they met. Pansy got special permission from the Ministry, begging for me to be able to attend, since my travel ban was ironclad at the time. She marched right up to the minister at one of my court hearings and said "this is my best friend and my maid of honor, she has to be there and if not I will not marry Harry Potter." It apparently did the trick, considering Harry was one of the best Aurors that the Ministry has seen in a long time. Only a handful of us were there: Luna Lovegood, Ron and Hermione, Blaise, Ginny Weasley, and myself. Draco respectfully declined the invitation. After their wedding Blaise and Ginny rekindled their apparent old flame and started in an open union. They have been together ever since and just welcomed their first child, Josette Zabini-Weasley.

"Well this is my stop" Pansy sighed, before turning to face me. "Harry told me it was a big day today..."

"Did he say anything else before he left this morning?" I said nervously, as I chewed my bottom lip.

"Nope, he just told me that I needed to have you here at eight o'clock sharp and oh look—" she glanced down at her invisible watch, "you have one minute to spare! Chop chop, Mr. Potter doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Why do I feel like there's some sexual meaning behind that?" I raised my brows at my friend.

"Because there always is, now move!" she tapped me on my arse.

I rolled my eyes glancing over my shoulder, as I made my way down to Potter's office. I twirled my red oak, twelve inch, dragon heartstring wand in my hand, as I made my way past the rows of desks. The office was empty this morning, most of the Auror's didn't arrive until a little after nine. I let out a deep breath before raising my fist up to the large black door, but before I could knock, it swung open. The dark haired man with small circular glasses was sitting with his legs up on the desk. He was tossing a small desk version of a Quaffle in the air. It was clear that anxiety surrounded his aura.

"Sit down" he sighed.

I raised my right brow at him, before shutting the door behind me and lowering myself into the chair. Potter's office was large, but still cosy at the same time. The walls behind him contained memorabilia from adolescent school years and his endeavors through life. While the book cases to the side held photographs of his family and friends. I felt honored the day that Potter included a photograph of just me and him. It was taken shortly after I joined the department and Potter was assigned as my Auror. Pansy had insisted that we take a photo to remember the occasion. We definitely have taken better photographs since then, but still— it's memories all the same. I looked around the room noticing that he included some photos of him and Draco from when they were in School finishing their eighth year. I didn't recognize a single one. It must have been post-Armena or as Pansy likes to call it "Post UV".

Potter cleared his throat breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head to face him as I settled back in my chair.

"I don't know how to tell you this, without getting you upset. I have tried and tried to find someone else to do it, but with you being my right hand they insist that you are the one to help me with this process" he kept tossing the ball in his hand, refusing to look at me.

I knew what this was about. The feeling brought dread in the pit of my stomach. I started to feel my toast from this morning make it's way up my esophagus.

"Potter you can just come out and say it" I muttered. "I'm a big girl now, I can handle hearing _his_ name."

"The Ministry wants Draco Malfoy to be a part of our Auror team. They want him to run the training division. He was top of his class at Hogwarts, gave Hermione a run for her money and he's an ex-Death Eater. You of all people should know how much that means to the Ministry family."

"You know how much I hate it when you say " _Ministry family_ " Potter" I rolled my eyes at the dark haired boy in front of me.

"You know what I mean" he stopped throwing his ball and leaned forward. "If you need me too, if you think this will be too hard or put you or Pansy in any sort of danger, then I won't do it. But it's kind of hard for me to tell the Ministry why I can't have my right hand help me with this recruiting process when I can't tell them anything."

He was right, as much as I wanted to push this job onto Ginny or anyone else, for that matter— I couldn't. I still wasn't out of the woods with my probation and I only had one year left until I was free of their tight guidelines. If I pushed them in anyway or they saw that I was being uncooperative then it would be right back to Azkaban.

"Okay..." I sighed, drumming my finger nails on the arms of the chair, "I'll do it."

*****

I pushed around my lunch for a good hour at my desk. I felt sick to my stomach as all of the memories of us came rushing back like a tidal wave. There was no use trying to push them back down, once they were out, they were out. I knew today was going to be complete unicorn shit.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ginny asked, leaning against my wooden desk.

She spun around the tiny golden globe on my desk with her forefinger as she eyed my uneaten lunch.

"Take it, I'm not hungry" I muttered, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

Ginny grabbed my uneaten chinese take out and shoved the lo mein noodles in her mouth. She sat back down at her desk across from me and continued to eat, while I twirled a gallon around with my finger. I watched as the silver coin spun and spun just by the simple flick of my finger. Not that I anchored into my dark magic anymore, but I still found that I was handy with spells without a wand. This helped when they would put me in the field for random assignments alongside Potter. Not that it happened much, but it was nice to get out of the office.

"Thanks" she smiled, tossing her long fiery red hair over her shoulder, "little Josette keeps Blaise and I up all night. We barely have anytime to ourselves anymore, let alone to eat. The terrible twos are upon us faster than we had expected."

"I wouldn't mind watching her? That's if you trust me with your child."

"Are you kidding? Blaise trusts you with his life which means that I have to trust you by default" she smirks.

Blaise and I have gotten close over the years. We have formed quite the friendship ever since I was released from Azkaban. He is always the first one out of all my friends to call me out on my bullshit and knows how to make me feel better. At first Ginny, was weary about me having heard the stories, but Potter and Blaise put her mind at ease. We have worked great together for the past six years since she joined. It helps having another female on our team, considering we are surrounded by a bunch of men.

"Well, just let me know when you and Mr Zabini need a date night. I would be happy to help you two out in any way that I can."

"She was supposed to have a playdate with _Scorpius_ but he's now four a thinks he's too old for our little Josette—" she paused, as I stilled in my chair. "Oh fuck, I completely forgot."

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy got married five years ago to Astoria Greengrass. It was also no secret about our past relationship. It seems the only person that didn't actually know about us, was Draco Malfoy himself.

I stared down at my desk as I remembered the day so vividly. Pansy and Blaise made it their mission to avoid the mention of Draco's name at all cost. They would even go about their way, by making sure that I didn't receive the Daily Prophet, on days when he would be written up. I appreciated their efforts, but somehow, I always seemed to find him. We were pulled to each other in that weird cosmic, souls are combined but the stars never align, sort of way.

_"Draco had his son" Pansy told me over takeout and stacks of paperwork at the ministry._

_"Oh..." I raised my eyebrows, trying to act as normal as possible._

_I cracked open a fortune cookie, reading the tiny while sheet on the inside. "Love comes to those who are patient" bull fucking shit. I crumpled the white piece of paper and tossed it in the waste. I there a piece of fortune cookie in my mouth and began chewing._

_"He named him Scorpius" Pansy said, in between a mouthful of food._

_"What_ — _" I choked, slapping my chest, as I felt the sharp edge of the cookie get lodged down the wrong pipe. "I'm sorry, did you just say Scorpius?"_

 _"It's quite the odd name if you ask me. He apparently told Blaise that he just had a gut feeling about it, like something was drawing him towards that name. Heard it in a dream or some shit like that"_ _Pansy shrugged._

_I shook my head, I still didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Did Draco name his son after us? I felt a thousand thoughts come racing through my head as I thought of the possibility of him remembering but that would have been impossible. This had to be a simple coincidence._

_"Blaise also told me that if they had a daughter they were going to name her Leta. Didn't you have a Leta in your family?" Pansy asked._

_Now, I was about to lose it. This couldn't be real, I had to of been dreaming. Blaise would tell me tomorrow that their child's name was Bill or something like that._

_"Armena?" Pansy asked, kicking my leg._

_"Oh yeah_ — _Leta Lestrange, very distant relative" I muttered, staring at my food._

_"Interesting..." Pansy looked at me with curious eyes._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, Pans" I brushed off my friends nosy mind._

_"Anyways, it's a shame really..."_

_"Why" I leaned in closer._

_I watched as Pansy's eyes went wide and she put down her take out container, dropping her feet to the floor. She leaned forward causing me to do the same._

_"Armena, you didn't know? Astoria has a blood curse that runs in her family and it was passed down to her. They were told not to have children, but Astoria insisted because she didn't want Draco to be alone. She was so frail and the blood malediction was such a serious one. I'm quite surprised she didn't die during childbirth."_

I couldn't stand for the idea that Draco might one day be left alone in this world. That was the whole point of obliviating him, so he wouldn't be alone. I didn't want him to have to suffer here on this earth alone.

After that day, I spent hours upon hours researching and finding everything there was to know about blood malediction. 

I would give Potter stacks and stacks of research, cures, shaman's who have been reported to heal these curses, potions that can be found only in the corners of the world, and ancient runes that claimed to know the answer. I made Potter swear to me that he could never ever tell Draco where the information came from. He knew this was serious because if I even interfered in the slightest, our Unbreakable Vow would be void and either Pansy or I would die.

My efforts were not strong enough though, Astoria died almost year ago. Pansy told me that this completely broke him, _or broke what was left of him._

"Armena?" Ginny asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Yes?" I asked, shaking my head as I tried to reorient my thoughts away from Draco and his late wife.

"I didn't mean to bring him up, _fuck_."

"Ginny, it's fine. _Reall_ y—" I sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind. Potter told me today that the Ministry is trying to recruit him as the Head for Auror Training anyways and guess who they assigned to that job..."

"Let me guess?" she smirked, shaking her head.

I let out a long sigh and threw my head down onto the table. A long groan escaping from my lips. All I wanted to do was scream. Over the years, I got really good at separating my daydreams and past dreams from reality. I got over the fact that Draco Malfoy had been successfully wiped of his memory and I was no longer the one he thought of. So I did what I do best, I kept Draco Malfoy buried deep down somewhere locked away in my thoughts, away from haunting my memories.

But tomorrow, I was going to have to open up that filling cabinet and bring him to the surface.

"Someone must really hate you out there somewhere..." I could hear her chuckle as she walked away.

"I'm pretty sure it's his father..." I muttered to myself. " _Lucius Malfoy_ coming back to haunt me."

_Tomorrow was going to be a long day._


	2. DO I KNOW YOU?

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I don't think I slept that night. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I blinked, because the next thing I knew, the early morning sun was shining through the window of my room. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table.

_6:00 A.M._

Pansy and Potter wouldn't be up for another hour or so, especially after hearing her headboard ram against my wall the entire night. Last night just confirmed what I had known for a while, I needed to get my own place. I stretched my limbs above my head and rolled out of bed. It probably would be best if I got to the Ministry early anyways. I had a big day ahead of me and it was one I personally couldn't fuck up. I quickly showered and dressed in record time, before I knew it, I was sitting at my dark oak desk ready to get to work.

I stared down at the manilla folder with the stamped name:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Classified_

_Age 29_

_Status: Hogwarts Alumni, Ex-Death Eater, and Auror Recruit_

I threw my head back and let out a loud scream. Surely, I would be the only one in here this early, so I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing me scream at six thirty in the morning. I had avoided Pansy and Potter all last nigh. Mainly for the fear that Pansy would have some choice words for both of us. More or less, I knew Pansy would put thoughts in my mind, that I was already trying very hard to push down. I didn't want to think about what it would be like to see Draco Malfoy again.

_No, I couldn't think about it._

If I thought about it then I missed him and missing him made me remember. I had picked up the pieces of my shattered heart so many times that I considered just leaving the broken shards on the floor: bloodstained and mangled.

The last time I saw him was in the pub that Pansy dragged me too. I wasn't even supposed to leave the flat, at that time. It was strictly Ministry and flat, Ministry and flat— _no detours allowed_. Yet somehow, Pansy found a way to cheat the system and that was a huge mistake we all learned very quickly.

_"Are you two out of your fucking minds?" Oliver screamed at us, as him and Blaise came bursting through our living room flue. "Pansy you knew that we come here every Friday night! You knew this and you brought Armena!"_

_"I am right here, no need to talk about me like I am still in Azkaban" I folded my arms over my chest, as I glared at the dark headed boy sitting in front of me._

_"Ollie, I am perfectly fine. Armena is perfectly fine, no harm done" Pansy leaned back in her chair._

_"No harm done? Pansy_ — _Draco hasn't shut up about Armena since he saw her. He keeps asking Blaise to figure out where she works."_

_I looked over to Blaise who just raised his hands in defense and turned away. He walked over to our bar cart and poured himself a tall glass of Firewhiskey._

_"I'm staying out of this, I think you're making a bigger deal than it needs to be mate" Blaise muttered, taking a seat next to me._

_"Do you two not remember how Draco would scream in his sleep those first weeks after she left? Do you not remember how he wouldn't move for days in my home, he would just stare. Do you not remember what we went through to get him where he is today? You two made a deal with Narcissa Malfoy, a deal that can't be broken. I don't think any of us realized that Armena would survive all of this, but she did and now we can't undo what we have done for many, many, many fucking reasons."_

That was that. For a while we had a strict schedule that we followed to make sure that I never ran into Draco Malfoy again. He went on later that year and married Astoria Greengrass in an elaborate ceremony at Malfoy Manor. Blaise, Oliver and Potter were all his groomsmen. He had grown quite close to Potter after everything and I'm pretty sure Pansy threw in some false memories of the three of them hanging out. It didn't shock me— I only assumed that since he had no recollection of my dark presence, he focused his sorrows on seeking forgiveness from others. He apparently fell madly in love with Astoria Greengrass. He once told Blaise that she was the love of his life.

I opened my eyes, staring at the manilla folder once again. I wondered if he would look older, wiser and more mature. I have seen photos of him in various wizarding magazines, as well as, the Daily Prophet, but it didn't do him justice. Photographs never did him justice, he was Draco Malfoy. He was so beautiful _then_ and I knew he still was _now_.

"You look like shit" Potter smirked, throwing his dark grey slicker on the coat hanger by the door.

"Didn't get much sleep last night" I glanced up from my work, narrowing my eyes at him.

The rain droplets were dripping off his dark hair before rolling onto his newly pressed blue striped oxford. Potter always dressed well in the office, but I knew how much he despised formal dress clothes from living with him for over six years. Pansy had changed his wardrobe significantly throughout the years, insisting that if he wanted to keep his high up position in the Ministry, he must dress the part.

"Nervous about today?" he asked with genuine concern.

"That and your headboard needs tightening or you should learn how to cast a silencing spell" I muttered.

I watched as crimson immediately flushed, embarrassed clearly by the fact that I brought up his sexual escapades.

"Azkaban, Armena—" he teased, pointing his finger at me, " _Azkaban_."

He continued walking until he was in his office, leaving his door open. I let out a deep breath and then turned back to Draco's file.

"Trust me, I would rather be there right now" I muttered. 

******

I heard the clicking of my heels on the floor of the ministry. I took a long deep breath as I walked down the hall, feeling uneasy on my own two feet. It didn't help that I got zero amounts of sleep and I was about to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, as I let the images of him resurface again.

When I saw him at my hearing, he was so sedated and mellow. I was shocked he even showed up in the first place. I wasn't even supposed to have a hearing, it was supposed to be straight to the depths of hell for me. I learned later on through Potter, that Headmaster Dumbledore had pulled some strings within the Ministry and got me a hearing in front of Wizengamot. That day was horrible, knowing that Draco was in the same room as me but we couldn't speak or even steal a glance. Pansy told me that she drugged him up on Potions and a variety of charms to help subdue him. She told me what he was like those days after they left my home. She told me how he wouldn't eat or drink and his weight dropped significantly. He was in the mindset that he wanted to die, because he thought that I wanted to die. The sense of abandonment was prevalent, I had failed him. I gave up on all of our secret promises but I knew what I was doing. I had to do it, because if I didn't then Draco might have died.

I've thought about it many times. I thought about stealing a Time Turner from the Ministry, going back in time and stopping myself from ever writing to Narcissa Malfoy that day. I thought about how our life could have been different if Pansy and I never took that Unbreakable Vow.

But there were always consequences for witches and wizards who meddle with time. Who knows what could have happened. Who knows if I never made that decision to visit Malfoy Manor, then Draco might have died under my father, _The Dark Lord_. We could have been in a very different world than what we live in today. A world that was dominated by pureblood supremacists and dark wizards. Muggle-borns cast out onto the street, stripped of their magical nature.

I also thought about the what if. How would things of worked out between Draco and I, then he wouldn't have his son. That would have been extremely selfish of me to rob him of that opportunity; even if I wanted to carry his children with every fiber of my being.

I opened my eyes, feeling a presence beside me. I turned to glance over at Arya Sharma, a fellow colleague in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her long brown hair swaying behind her.

"Fine" I glanced over at her.

She worked closely with Pansy, in the division of Improper Use of Magic. Of course working closely with Pansy meant she knew everything about everyone. Pansy did not spare any details on my life, but everyone in the Ministry already knew about my dark past. I think it was worse in the beginning, the constant whispers and sideways glances that I would get. It helped having Potter as my supervisor in the Auror Office, at least he was on my side.

"Nervous?" she smirked.

"Pansy told you didn't she?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Of course it's Pansy, what did you expect" she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

She was a petite witch with almond brown eyes and tanned skin. She transferred in from the Indian Ministry of Magic two years ago and since then she has somehow mixed into our small friend group. Why she would want to be friends with us, I still have no idea because she was far too calm for our chaos. However, like Pansy, she had an insistent need to be in the know for everything. It made sense why she became fast friends with Miss Pansy Parkinson. 

"You know, I really hate that you and Pans are friends" I sighed.

"I know you love it, don't lie. I cam to deliver a message: Pansy told me to tell you, that she's routing for you. Those were her exact words" the witch grinned. "Oh and Blaise is coming over tonight, something about Potter having to work late."

"Tell Pansy thanks for me..." I sighed, even though I knew I would be seeing her later.

"Oh gosh, is that the time?" Arya glanced down at her gold watch on her wrist, "I have to go meet up with Archibald Gage. Best of luck my dear."

With a flash she was gone, the only evidence that she was there was the slight smell of her floral perfume.

I smoothed out my black silk dress, adjusting the white peter pan collar. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it was not like he would even recognize me. I was a complete stranger to him. I waved my wand, casting a refreshening charm and shook my head, before I started to walk again.

My heels clicked louder, the more I walked down that dark tiled hall. I could feel him, I could always feel him even when he wasn't around. He used to be my everything, my world rotated around his orbit. It scared me how much my heart thudded in my chest when I thought about him.

The ministry has been biting at the bits to have Draco come on as an auror. Before Potter, they offered him the position in our department countless times but each time he turned it down. Now with Potter in charge, it was the Ministry's top priority. I was told that he has never once stepped foot in the Ministry since that day— since the day of my trial, when I was supposed to be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. I supposed it was instinct for him not to return, that somewhere deep down inside he knew that darkness still lived in these walls.

I opened my eyes and rolled back my shoulders.

" _Okay you can do this, breathe Armena_ " I whispered to myself.

My heels clicked louder as I began to move again. I could feel him, I was getting close to him. I closed my eyes and turned the round corner and my eyes landed on him. He was looking down, twisting his rings in his hand.

"Draco?" I felt like my voice rang throughout the hall, it felt too loud and inhuman.

His eyes met mine.

_Grey, just like how I remembered them._

He aged a bit, but not as much— the corners of his eyes had slight creases. His hair was still slicked back to the nape of his neck and icy blonde. He wore an all black suit, with his family emblem pinned on his tie. The photographs definitely did not do him any justice. I closed my mouth, realizing that I was staring and possibly drooling at his appearance. I cleared my throat again, clasping my hands behind my back.

"I mean, Mr. Malfoy. I am Miss—"

Fuck, I can't tell him my last name. I still for a moment my eyes went wide before I cleared my throat.

"I am Assistant to the Head of Aurors here at the Ministry. I—"

I paused as I watched him hold out his large hand to me, indicating that the polite thing for me to do was shake it. I stared down at his hand and then back up to him. I watched as the corners of his lips pulled up for a slight second, before disappearing into a thin line.

"Right" I muttered, placing my hands behind my back to avoid any contact. "You can follow me this way."

I turned on my high heels, walking back in the direction I just came from. I was such an idiot. I called him Draco, he probably thinks I am one of those hungry witches that has been stalking his every move. Draco was the hottest eligible bachelor for three years running before Astoria. He has quite the fan club here at the Ministry. I wouldn't be surprised if girls started to follow him.

I could feel his eyes on my back as we walked down the long hall. I tried my best to keep a calm composure. He could probably smell the anxiousness on my body. I could picture it now, the way he would clench his jaw when he was nervous or his fist would ball up at his side.

_Oh god, why did I have to be the one to do this._

I stopped in front of a tall black door and paused, turning back around to face him. He looked away from my gaze, past my face.

"Um—" I hesitated, "this is just a preliminary interview. You know to see if you will fit with our department, here at the Ministry."

I placed my hand on the large nob, pausing for just a moment before I opened the door. A moment was all it took for him to finally say something.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a deep voice that shook me to my core.

I felt myself swallow loudly, as I slowly turned to look up at the tall man before me. His grey eyes were now silver with determination. I knew what he was doing, I could feel that warm prickle in the back of my neck. It was the feeling that told me that he was trying to get inside of my head. I narrowed my eyes at him, slapping up my occlumency shield faster than he could say _Quidditch_.

"The council will see you now" I said in a small voice.

I turned the knob resting in the middle of the door and pushed. We walked into a large room that was dimly lit with a large circular table. I walked around sitting in the chair to the left of the Potter. The room slowly started to fill with other members of our division. I let out a deep breath as Ginny Weasley filled in beside me and nudged me with her leg.

"You look nice today," she winked.

I shot her a warning glance and shuffled my papers.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Gin" I swallowed down the knot that was forming in my throat.

I glanced down on the balck and white image of Draco Malfoy on his file. He was giving his typical smirk, probably seducing the women behind the camera. The rest of the members of our elite team filed in— mostly top ranking Aurors. It wasn't long before the room started to quiet down and Potter cleared his voice.

"Lestrange" he nodded towards me.

I looked up meeting Draco's eyes, feeling my stomach drop to the depths of the unknown. His grey eyes were boring into my own, strong determination was behind them. I swallowed and looked down at the paper again, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Right, um—" I shuffled the papers some more.

_Fuck, I my palms were sweating._

"Draco Malfoy— age 29, Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ex-Death Eater who was _excused_ of his involvement. Skills include: occlumency, potions, defense against the dark arts and non-verbal magic. He has come here today to interview for a position as the Head of Auror Training and Dark Arts Skills."

I set the stack of papers down and let out a breath. 

"Alright" Potter leaned forward, "This is just a formality meeting, _Malfoy_. No need to worry."

I watched as the cheeky smirk formed on Draco's lips as his eyes darted around the room before landing on me.

"I was _never_ worried..." I could hear the smugness in his tone.

I felt my thighs clench together in desperation by his words. Ten years later and he still could make me melt on impact.

_I hated him for it._

I took the moment while they were lost in conversation to let my eyes rake over his torso. I tilted my head to one side, as I observed how he now filled out his black button down. He was much more muscular now, more fit than I remember. How was it possible that he still looked _this fucking good_. He was definitely taller too, must of had a late growth spurt, because there was no way he was this tall when I knew him in my teenage years. I felt my mouth begin to salivate at the thought of his large hands over my body. What would it feel like? He already knew how to work them so well before, I could only imagine what he could do with them now.

I felt someone nudge me hard, causing myself to clutch the arms of my chair even harder than I was before. I darted my eyes over to Ginny who stared at me wide eyed and then jerked her eyes to Potter. I looked over to my boss who eyed me suspiciously.

"Armena, can you _please_ read his N.E.W.T.s" Potter muttered, clearly repeating himself for a third or fourth time.

"Right" I shook my head and leaned forward against the table. "Draco Malfoy has taken the following subjects: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. He has received an Outstanding and a Exceeds Expectation in those following subjects. He also has a library of recommendations from his fellow Professors as well as one from Blaise Zabini, in the Department of Mysteries, Olivar Allard, who is the current head of the department of Major Investigation at MACUSA and Naomi Allard, _neé_ _Constance_ , who was formerly apart of the International Confederation of Wizards until her retirement in 2006."

I let out a deep breath and turned to Potter, who lowered his chin down slightly. I relaxed back in my chair to look at Ginny who was smirking and shaking her head. I kept my eyes peeled straight ahead on the blonde man in front of me. She leaned over to me and whispered in a low voice.

"I'm surprised you don't have drool on your chin."

I jerked my head over to her, narrowing my eyes.

" _Stop_ " I mouthed.

"We just wanted you to meet with the team you will be working with. You know _Ginny Weasley_ , she is one of our top Auror's, so she will show you the ropes of our new recruits. Then you have _Atticus Diggory_ , who is in charge of the series of tests one must go through in order to become an Auror..."

Aurors only take the best from the top Wizarding schools in the world. In order to become an Auror, you must go through a series of character and aptitude tests. These tests are meant to break you, to prove to the Ministry that you have what it takes to defeat dark witches and wizards. Even though I was placed in this department on request of the Ministry following my release, I was still forced to partake in the various activities. I assume they will make Draco do the same.

"... then you have _Armena Lestrange_ , who is my right hand in my entire operation. She will be assigned to you, right there next to you every step of the way. The job of an Auror isn't for everyone, but what I can say, from personal experience..." Potter leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he narrowed his eyes at Draco. "That it may just be the best job you will ever have or the worst. _It's one or the other_."

Draco leaned back in his chair studying Potter carefully before he said anything. I was shocked to find that it was Potter who was the first to speak.

"What do you say Malfoy? Are you officially coming to join our ranks?" Potter raised his left brow at the pale blonde headed man in front of me.

"I figured it's time the Ministry stopped begging at my doorstep. I would be honored, _Potter_ "

A wide grin appeared on his face as the two boys stood up to shake hands in the middle of the table. It was not long after that there were a series of congratulations and pats on the back.

I slowly slipped back away from the table, watching as they all celebrated their newest recruit, _Draco Malfoy._


	3. NOSTALGIA

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_"These violent delights have violent ends, I love you Draco."_

I could never see the face where the calm voice would appear from. All I could see was dark hair laying on my lap but girl was always turned away from me. For the longest time I thought it was Astoria or some version of her ghost coming to speak to me in my dreams, but I knew deep down it wasn't her. I had the strongest gut feeling that it was whoever I was supposed to end up with in life.

I stuck with my playboy status for the longest time since I graduated. After my father's unexpected death and my mother's imprisonment in Azkaban, I was made the heir of the Malfoy estate and trust. I had enough money to buy a small island in the British Indies, so I did what I do best and I just fucked around.

Oliver and Naomi settled down quickly after we graduated from Hogwarts, moving in together and getting married. Only just a few years later did they have their first child, then their second and now she is apparently pregnant with her third. I do have to admit they make some cute fucking little witches and wizards. Zeta Allard, Etta Allard, and Epsilon Allard were spitting images of their parents; attitude, looks and all.

Ollie was the one who helped me re-introduce myself to Astoria five years ago. I took her to Slughorn's party my eight year at school, but to this day still cannot remember what happened that night. Memories of my life back in that last year of school were spotty and foggy at best. I always assumed that it was from my trauma from being under the Dark Lord's command, while he took residence in my childhood home. All I remember was lots of sex and alcohol to drown out the ache in my soul.

Astoria was kind and timid, she didn't ask for much. She respected my past and never asked any questions. I found myself enjoying her company and falling in love with her. When she told me about her blood curse, that should have been when I ran away like a coward. Yet, I couldn't leave her, she filled a space in my soul where I felt empty.

I felt a jump on my bed, where a toddler filled the space.

"Dada" the pale blond headed boy jumped on my stomach.

I felt myself smile by the intrusion. When Scorpius was born, it was like my entire world shifted. I told Astoria that I didn't need to have a child with her, if it meant that she could live longer. She insisted, saying it was only right given everything. The hole in my heart that Astoria left when she died last year, was now filled with my love for my son. It hurt to look at him sometimes. I could see her in him if I looked hard enough. When she first died, I became reserved, separated from my him but I couldn't do that to him.

_I couldn't end up like my father._

My hands grabbed at the small child's waist, tickling him. He released an angelic giggle, sinking into the large canopy bed. I picked him up and set the four year old down on the floor.

"Where's nurse Margin?" I asked the child, kneeling down to his level.

"Granny Cissy!" Scorpius smirked, running out of the same door he entered a few moments ago.

I combed my hands through my hair roughly at the thought of my mother. I ran my hands over my face in a series of motions before standing up. I pulled up my joggers and threw on a short sleeve black t-shirt. I walked down the great stone stairs to our drawing room, where my mother stood looking up at a portrait of my late father over the large hearth.

"Mum" I said, kissing both of her cheeks.

"Draco" she cooed. "How are you my dear?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked with suspicion.

My mother didn't just drop in, she _always_ had a motive. She was just as much as a snake, as the serpent on my former house's crest.

"I can't just stop in to see my only son?" Narcissa slipped off her black dragon skin gloves and moved to sit down in the large leather chair.

"Mum, I don't have time for a chat today. I have to be in the Ministry in an hour. I really don't want to be late" I sighed, leaning against the back of the opposite chair.

"That's why I came to see you," she smiled.

"I knew there was a motive..." I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at the ends.

"Draco, do you really want to go work at the Ministry? They have been after you for years and personally it just seems _pathetic_. Especially within the Auror office? Draco, it's not just you that you have to worry about, you have a son who just lost his mother and not even less than a year ago. You can't be selfish, you have to think of your children's own good."

"You didn't even like Astoria mother!" I hissed, my words coming out harsher than I intended.

"That's not true" she straightened up in her chair, "she was a fine Malfoy bride. Not my first choice, but she did just fine."

"I am not about to have this conversation with you right now. I understand that you disapprove of anything that doesn't have to do with me sitting at home, but I can't stay here and wallow forever. I'm going fucking insane being in here" I let out an exasperated sigh.

I knew I couldn't win this battle with my mother, but she stopped making decisions for me a very long time ago.

"I am thinking of Scorpius, mother. I want him to be proud of me when he grows up. His father will be known as _more_ than an ex-Death Eater. It's just a little chat, nothing is set in stone with them anyways."

"You really want to work?" she raised her brow.

I threw my hands down on the chair, hearing a smack of the leather.

"Yes I want to work, _mother_. All of my friends work and have high up positions within the Ministry. I am only twenty-nine, it's not like I am on my _deathbed_." I stared at the women sitting in front of me with narrowed eyes. "You can stay as long as you want but I am leaving soon. The nurse will be here for most of the day, so just let her know if you are staying. Good day, _mum_."

I turned on my heels and raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I hurried into my room and slammed the door, just like an immature child. I felt like I was a pubescent teen again, freaking out on my parents at any inconvenience. I slapped my hand against the wall and walked into the bathroom.

She was so infuriating, she always felt a need to dictate my entire life. It wouldn't shock me if she knocked out a couple of contenders along the way, so that she could shape my life into what _she_ _wanted_.

I turned on the shower and washed away the already shit start to my morning, hoping the rest of the day would shape in my favor.

*****

I sat there on the bench outside of the lifts on the second floor of the Ministry. I leaned forward on my knees, twisting my rings around my fingers.

_I always hated it here._

I could never put my finger on it but there was something about this place that just made me want to shrivel up inside. It's like a bad omen was housed within the walls or in a past life I had to suffer though countless court hearings. I always assumed it was because of my younger years, having to see my father sitting in front of Wizengamot.

I could hear footsteps down the hall as they got closer, for some reason it caused my breath to hitch in my chest. It was like I was expecting to see a friend that I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Draco?" the familiar voice asked.

I looked up slowly tracking her entire body. She was wearing black patent leather heels, her legs were smooth and toned from what I could see, her black dress stopped a little above her knee. The silky fabric hugged her in all the right places, coming up to a high neck line where two large lace lapels draped down over her chest. Tiny black buttons meeting in the center and long sleeves that flare at the end there the white lace met the dark silk. I trailed up to her face, her porcelain skin was radiant under the dim lights of the dark ministry hallway. Her green eyes are sharp and staring right back at me. I watched as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. She clasped her hands behind her back as she cleared her throat. It seems that I was not the only one who was staring.

"I mean, Mr. Malfoy. I am Miss—" she hesitated, her eyes looking to the floor. "I am Assistant to the Head of Aurors here at the Ministry. I—"

I stood up, quickly outstretching my hand to the dark haired girl in front of me. She stared down at my hand and then slowly back up to me. I felt the corners of my lips twitch, as I watched her debate about what to do. When I realized that she wasn't going to accept my hand, I awkwardly shoved it in my pocket.

I had never seen her before in my life. She was beautiful, no doubt but I certainly shouldn't have had this much of an effect on her.

"Right" she muttered, placing her hands back behind her back. "You can follow me this way."

I ran my hand over my mouth, letting my thumb drag over my bottom lip. I shook my head, feeling the corners of my mouth pull up slightly before I moved to follow her. Her hips swung back and forth, the silk over her dress clinging to her in all the right ways. I watched her mannerisms, she seemed to be running through a thousand different things in that head of hers.

_Fuck._

I didn't even know her name, but something about her seemed so familiar. Her aura felt comfortable and warm. I didn't even realize that I was clenching my jaw until my teeth started to hurt.

She turned around abruptly, stopping at a large black lacquer door. I quickly looked away from her gaze, trying not to meet her eyes. I ran my hands through my hair, slightly tugging at my ends.

"Um—" she hesitated, "this is just a preliminary interview to see if you will fit with our department, here at the Ministry."

She placed her hand on the large nob, pausing for just a moment before she opened the door. Something was just so familiar about her. I watched as she glanced up to me quickly, our eyes meeting for an intense moment. Her eyes were so green, like the color of the forest or an emerald on a ring.

"Do I know you?" I found myself asking her the question before I even had a chance to contemplate it.

It felt so foreign coming out from between my lips. I was pretty sure I knew just about everyone in the wizarding community. They were either from Hogwarts, ex-Death Eaters or desperate women; but here was a girl who was not fawning at my feet or shoving her breasts in my face. She was just existing and going on with her day, clearly unfazed by me.

I just had to see what was going on in her head. It was very unlike me to do this, I honestly can't remember the last time that I found myself using the skills that I learned through being a Death Eater. Yet, here I was, pushing through her head trying to find out what she was thinking.

I was suddenly pushed against a wall in her head, enclosed in a tight four by four room. I could feel her fighting back against me as I narrowed my eyes down at her. She was trained in occlumency. I mean, it didn't come as a surprise to me most Auror's were well versed in all things but it just shocked me. I pulled back from her, wanting to get out of her head as fast as I could. Her green eyes were narrowed back at me, her lips pressed into a tight line. She turned quickly and pushed against the door, opening up the room where our meeting would be held.

"The council will see you now" she said in a quiet and reserved voice.

Potter was sitting back in a tall leather back chair. There were chairs on either side of him. I was surprised to see that the dark haired girl took the one on his left, signifying that she was in a high up power, close to Potter's ranks. The room continued to fill with other Auror's, some of which chose the seats situated in the shadows around the room. I recognized some of the members of the Auror team from my time at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, Blaise's now companion, took the seat next to the dark haired girl. I watched as they shared a quick conversation. Rouge flooded her porcelain cheeks and she quickly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I watched her with wonder as she stared down at the manila folder in front of her.

_What was she thinking?_

Potter cleared his voice, breaking me out of my thoughts about the mystery women in front of me. I turned my attention quickly over to my past school mate and competitor. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to let Potter become my boss. After we graduated from Hogwarts, Pansy was quick to make sure that we became friends. I found myself apologizing to him time and time again over my previous adolescent mistakes but he was quick to forgive. In my early twenties, we would grab a beer every other week and chat about how I was doing and his life. He had just started Auror training then and was insistent that I join him but I was wanting something different. Plus, something about the Ministry gave me an overwhelming sense of nostalgia and a pit in my stomach.

"Lestrange" Potter nodded his head towards the dark haired girl.

_Lestrange?_

I felt my brow furrow in confusion. The only Lestrange's that I knew were Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabsatan. There was no way she was related to either of them. I knew that the Lestrange family line died off when Bellatrix was murdered at the Battle of Hogwarts. Not to mention, Rodolphus and Rabsatan were both locked away in Azkaban. Well, I had heard that Rabsatan had passed about ten or so years ago and Rodolphus was still alive. She did kinda look like them though, at least from what I remembered. She had their dark features and her raven esque hair seemed to be a match for a Lestrange but her eyes were so green. It was always known that the Lestrange's all had dark black eyes. It was once said that if you looked at them long enough, your soul would be theirs. I didn't doubt it for a second. No, she would have to be a distant relative, possibly the french Lestrange's. It would make the most sense considering I had never seen her before in my life.

"Right, um—" she shuffled the papers some more, clearing her throat in the process. " _Draco Malfoy_ — age 29, Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ex-Death Eater who was excused of his involvement. Skills include: occlumency, potions, defense against the dark arts and non-verbal magic. He has come here today to interview for a position as the Head of Auror Training and Dark Arts Skills."

Her green eyes looked up to meet my own, and there it was— that overwhelming sense of nostalgia. I could feel my skin start to tingle the way my name rolled off her tongue. It was almost like she had said it many times before.

"Alright" Potter leaned forward, "This is just a formality meeting, Malfoy. No need to worry."

I turned my attention back towards my friend. I darted my eyes around the room, observing each of the Auror's carefully before landing them again on her.

"I was never worried..." I smirked at her.

I watched as she sucked in a sharp breath from between her lips. She sat up a little straighter and her pupils expanded. It wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking but I was most certainly looking at her.

I turned my eyes away from her, smirking at her reaction to me. Potter went on and on about what it meant to be an Auror, what my job would entail, how excited they were about having me on the team. I found myself zoning out of the conversation. I found myself thinking about her. I needed to know who she was.

"Lestrange?" Potter asked.

I turned back towards the girl, watching as her eyes stayed glued on me. She had lust behind them. Her fingers were gripping tightly to the wooden arms of the chair. I watched as her lips parted slightly as she grazed her eyes down my body, focusing on my hands.

"Armena?" Potter asked again, with some annoyance in his voice.

She just kept staring at my hands, her breath picking up in my chest. I found myself smirking at her reaction, enjoying the fact that I had this effect on her.

"Armena?"

 _Armena._ The name made a sharp bell go off inside of my head. It was like a thousand alarms that just kept ringing on and on. Not to mention that fucking feeling again in my stomach, the nostalgia of it all.

She jerked at the sound of her name again and looked over to Potter with wide eyes.

"Armena, can you please read his N.E.W.T.s" Potter muttered.

"Right..." she shook her head and leaned forward. "Draco Malfoy has taken the following subjects: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. He has received an Outstanding and a Exceeds Expectation in those following subjects. He also has a library of recommendations from his fellow Professors as well as one from Blaise Zabini, in the Department of Mysteries, Olivar Allard, who is the current head of the department of Major Investigation at MACUSA and Naomi Allard, _neé Constance_ , who was formerly apart of the International Confederation of Wizards until her retirement in 2006."

Honestly, hearing all of my achievements coming from her mouth made me feel actually pretty fucking good about myself.

"We just wanted you to meet with the team you will be working with. You know _Ginny Weasley_ , she is one of our top Auror's, so she will show you the ropes of our new recruits. Then you have _Atticus Diggory_ , who is in charge of the series of tests one must go through in order to become an Auror...."

I recognized him instantly. He was Cedric Diggory's cousin who decided to take his schooling over to the Americas. We ran in the same social circles, we were competitors at one point but while I settled down with Astoria he kept on with his ways. He has made quite a reputation for himself amongst the female witches.

"Then you have _Armena Lestrange_ , who is my right hand in my entire operation. She will be assigned to you, right there next to you every step of the way. The job of an Auror isn't for everyone, but what I can say, from personal experience..." Potter leaned forward "That it may just be the best job you will ever have or the worst. It's one or the other."

I leaned back in my chair studying Potter as his eyes narrowed in on my face. He was trying to play hard to get but I knew that this was on my terms.

"What do you say Malfoy? Are you officially coming to join our ranks?" Potter raised his left brow at me.

I felt a smirk rise up on my face as I leaned forward, matching his pose across from me.

"I figured it's time the Ministry stopped begging at my doorstep. I would be honored, Potter."

We both stood up to shake hands across from the table. Potter clasped his left hand over my own and gave me a wink. Not long after did the rest of the Auror's from the outskirts of the room join in on the congratulations.

"Congrats mate" Atticus patted me on the back.

"Welcome to the team," the female Weasley smiled.

"I'll be sure to give you all the necessary paperwork for tomorrow but I'm so fucking excited to have you here with us" Potter clasped his hand on my shoulder. "What do you say? You wanna grab a celebratory beer?"

*****

I found myself stumbling into my home around ten that night. I normally never stay out that late, especially after having Scopius but Potter had insisted that we keep having just one more firewhiskey. Which then turned into five or six, I lost count.

Before I knew it, I found myself wandering throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor. I carefully peered into Scopius's room, smiling as I watched my son sleep in his bed. I quietly shut his door and made my way to our formal sitting room. I never come in here anymore, this was Astoria's room. She decorated it to her liking, florals and all. It was very Astoria in that sense.

I made my way over to the bar cart in the corner, pouring myself a nightcap before throwing my body down on the french chair. I let out a deep breath as I stared up at the painting of my late wife. I took a sip of my firewhiskey as I studied the painting. I felt a twinge of guilt when I found myself thinking about another dark haired girl.

_Armena Lestrange._


	4. WINE STAINS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"Ginny said it was awful" Blaise chuckled gulping down his red wine.

"It was absolutely disastrous!" I buried my face into my hands, "clearly, not on his end but on mine."

"What even happened?" Pansy asked curiously.

Blaise always came over every Thursday night after work. The three of us made it our tradition to always catch each other up after work. Blaise worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, _go figure_. He more specifically worked in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters on level seven of the Ministry. He worked closely with other Ministries on setting up for the Quidditch World Cup and other various Quidditch games. It helped having him in there, he would always give Pansy and I his extra tickets for games. I would never go though, considering the Malfoy's had a box right night to the Ministry's section. Blaise and Pansy made sure that after Azkaban, that I would get back to normal life as soon as possible. So I guess that's how our weekly meeting nights began. He would always come here while Potter would head to the pub to meet with friends. I personally thought Blaise enjoyed hanging out with us, especially after the birth of his daughter it was a nice stress relief for him.

I let out a series of groans and picked up my glass of wine off of the coffee table. I curled my legs under me, bringing the large wine glass to my lips.

"Well—'' I thought back, "I totally ogled him, like i'm pretty sure I was drooling. You can ask Ginny, I think I was drooling. He didn't say one word to me the entire time. Oh and that's not the worst part. The one word that he did say to me was " _do I know you_?" I took a big sip of my wine, I was in full hysteria at this point. "Do I know you! Really? That's all you're going to say to me?"

"Well, Armena he doesn't know you..." Blaise muttered, which earned a sharp glare from Pansy.

I ignored them and kept on with my ramblings, trying to tell them everything that I could remember.

"Potter kept having to repeat himself because I was so lost. Just by looking at him I had everyone completely blacked everyone out. Guys, I stared at him; I ogled the love of my fucking life. They are going to fire me and send me back to Azkaban. Can they send me back to Azkaban for that? Am I going back to Azkaban for oogling Draco fucking Malfoy" I let out a long breath.

"Woah woah what, Armena—" Blaise shook his head.

"Yeah _wait_ " Pansy leaned forward, "You just said the love of your life."

"No I didn't" I protested, furrowing my brow.

I looked down at the crimson wine in my glass, feeling the same color red rise to my cheeks. I knew that I had just let it slip that I still loved Draco Malfoy. _Fuck._

"Yeah, you did" Blaise narrowed his dark eyes at me.

"Fuck! Fine, alright! I love him, there— I said it. Are you two happy now. Is it really not that obvious?" I tilted my head looking at my two friends.

"I mean, I kinda always assumed you moved on after... well you know after he married _Astoria_ ," Pansy says, kicking off her shoes to snuggle into the couch.

"You all had to know, even Potter knows" I mutter.

"I mean we really don't talk about him. You know when Pansy labeled him as the " _D-word_ " we kinda started avoiding it at all costs" Blaise sighed, leaning back into the chair.

I swirled around the wine in my glass, letting it hypnotize me. It was true, we tried out best to not talk about Draco Malfoy. They would avoid the subject with me and I wouldn't bring it up to them. I didn't even know that I still loved Draco Malfoy, I think I just got used to the feeling that it didn't hurt anymore knowing I couldn't have him. That was until he came into my view for the first time in five years. 

"Five years" I sighed, "It's been five years since I've last seen him and he still makes my heart do summersaults like when we were teens. I hate him so much." 

Pansy rested her hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles against my skin. I jerked out of her reach, wrapping my oversized cardigan around my body. I didn't want to feel any emotions right now and having Pansy comforting me wasn't helping one bit. 

"He's was really depressed after Astoria died last fall. He wouldn't leave his home for a while. I know that it sucks having to see him now everyday but you once told us you would do anything for him..." Pansy sighed.

He was right. I would do anything to make him happy and if that meant that I had to fucking suck it up and pull up my big girl panties, then so be it. I was going to have to see Draco Malfoy every day. 

"So the real question is, are they going to send me back to Azkaban for ogling Draco Malfoy" I smirked, trying to change the subject.

"No, they are not going to send you back there. You are almost out of the woods, we won't let Malfoy ruin that for you" Pansy sighed.

"Why are you two not concerned?" Blaise asked, his brow slightly raised.

Pansy and I both tilted out heads back at Blaise.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know Armena. What else would I be talking about? Oh lets see— ten years ago, midnight, Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy, some sort of _vow_. Does it ring any bells."

I glanced over to Pansy who held a smirk on her lips.

"Nope, not a single one. _Armena_?" she turned to me, her brows raised.

"I think I have to agree, not one single bell goes off in my head" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are so fucking annoying" Blaise muttered, "I'm going to need something stronger than this shit."

He set his wine glass down and strolled over to our small bar in our flat. He poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one sitting, before repeating his motions.

"I'm being serious," he muttered.

I let out a long sigh before grabbing the bottle of wine off the table and topping of Pansy and I's glasses.

"I know you are being serious Blaise, but Potter is on it. I've interacted with Draco before and lucky for you, we are both still alive and kicking."

"I honestly am starting to think this unbreakable vow shit is a big hoax" Pansy sighed, settling into the couch.

"I don't think we should test that theory, Pans" Blaise rolled his eyes. "I think you two have been very lucky and I wouldn't go and push your limits."

He was right. Pansy and I have been very smart about adhering to our Unbreakable Vow that we made with Narcissa Malfoy ten years ago. I wasn't about to push my luck or Pansy's for that matter, just because I still had feelings for Draco Malfoy. So instead of thinking about him, I did what I do best and drowned my feelings in a bottle of wine. 

I couldn't start thinking about my feelings for Draco Malfoy, especially if I had to work with him everyday.

*****

_Friday, April 30th_

My hangover was prominent and today was not the day to feel like complete shit. I should have cast a charm last night but by the time we were done, Blaise, Pansy and I were three bottles of Pinot Noir deep. I kept my midnight black sunglasses on my face, the light in the ministry felt like I was staring directly in the sun.

" _Good morning_ " a low voice called.

I slowly turned around, knowing who would be exactly behind me. I rested my hand against the wall, feeling the world spin slightly. I pursed my lips together and let out a slight hum. I walked past him slowly, making sure that I stayed as far away from him in the narrow spaces between the desks. I set my purse down on my desk, resting the palms of my hands down against the wooden surface. I hung my head down, allowing my spine to stretch from the uncomfortable position I slept in last night. I closed my eyes allowing myself to steady my breath when I felt his presence in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes looking at him as he stood at the front of my desk. I brought my head up, careful not to jerk and met his silver eyes.

He held a smirk on his face as he watched me in my rough state. I slowly sat down in my chair, leaning back to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling off my sunglasses.

"Just waiting on Potter to come in" he smirked, "I suppose you don't know which one is my desk?"

I looked around, noticing that all of the desks were filled except the one right in front of me. It used to be Callan Ryker's but he moved to a different department a few weeks ago. Great, not only did I now have to work with him every single day but I had to stare at the back of his head. His painstakingly beautiful blonde head.

"That one, right there" I pointed, watching as he turned around to look at the

"Thanks..." he paused, waiting for me to remind him of my name.

I felt so much irony in this moment.

"Armena" I pursed my lips together.

"Right— _Armena_ " he smirked, before turning around and plopping into his swivel chair.

I tried not to watch as he turned in his chair, a smile spreading from ear to ear. He rested his head back against the top of the chair. He looked like the boy that I met in school all those years ago.

"You know this is my first real job" he said finally after a moment of silence.

"You don't say?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I just kinda feel like I am becoming myself again" he spun around in his chair so that now he was facing me, "do you know the feeling?"

"You have no idea" I sighed, resting back into my chair.

I clasped my hands over my stomach, watching as he looked around the office space. It wasn't much, more or less the higher up officials. The office space across the hall housed the rest of the Aurors in tiny cubicles. Our walls were filled with moving portraits of past Aurors, many of which lost their lives fighting. There was a portrait of Alastor Moody over towards Ginny's desk and next to it was a smaller portrait of Nymphadora Tonks. I wondered if Draco would say anything considering that was his late cousin. I let my eyes drift over his hands. I could see them better now that they were so close. He still wore a wedding band on his left hand. His signature family ring on his pointer finger with a variety of others. I tilted my head slightly noticing a small emerald rectangular shaped ring. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and the wine from last night rose in my esophagus. He noticed my eyes staring at the ring on his finger and shrugged.

"I know, it's pretty feminine but I find myself having such a hard time parting with it" he muttered, referring to the ring. 

_Our Horcrux._

I felt my lips part slightly as my eyes darted back and forth from his face to the ring. It's been ten years since I have given him that ring. Ten years since I stood in my family's home, crouched on the ground next to him watching as the tears fell down his face. I could hear his screams as Blaise and Oliver pulled him away.

_I was going to be sick._

I stood up abruptly, pushing back my chair until it slammed into the wall behind me. He looked up at my actions, his brow furrowed slightly.

"It would probably be best if you didn't wear anything of value here" I muttered, before grabbing my purse and leaving the Ministry for the day.

I didn't stop even when I heard Potter call my name, as I raced down the long dark tiled hall. He would have to understand, I needed to be anywhere but here.

I don't even know why I thought of it before my own flat but somehow the green flames ended up spitting me out in the middle of Blaise and Ginny's flat. Ginny was bouncing little Josette on her hip, while trying to feed her a bottle. Blaise was adjusting his tie, looking just as rough as I felt. They both stopped and turned to me.

There was only one word I could speak before I threw up all over their entryway floor.

_Draco._

*****

I don't know how many times I apologized, before Ginny hexed my mouth shut. She grabbed my face in between her hands and kissed me on the forehead, reminding me that she had a toddler. A little vomit was not a big deal. She unreleased my lips and shoved me into the bathroom to shower, laying out a pair of sweatpants and an old Gryfindor Quidditch jumper. Ginny was like the mum I never had. 

I let the water wash away all of my anxiety and nerves. It felt so nice being under the warm blanked of water. I knew once I got out of the shower, I would be forced to confront my demons. Blaise never let me get away with anything anymore, he knew me too well for that.

After my skin had all pruned up, I made my way out to the living room. Blaise was sitting on the sofa, bouncing little Josette on his knee. Their daughter was a perfect mixture of the two of them. Her small arms stretched to me and Blaise handed me the small child.

"Hi sweet little witch" I smiled, tapping my finger on her nose, as I bounced her on my hip.

The angelic child wrinkled her nose and buried her head deep in my wet hair. I couldn't help but smile at the motion. I took a seat in the chair across from Blaise as he watched me carefully. I knew he wasn't watching his daughter to make sure she was okay, I knew he was watching me to make sure I was alright.

"You're a natural" Blaise sighed, leaning back into the couch.

I set Josette down on the ground, watching as she wattled over to her toys. I felt my throat tighten up into a knot, the tears threatening to break through. I couldn't think about the fact that I didn't have kids of my own with the one person I would give anything to have them with. 

"Did you know?" I asked, my voice breaking. 

Blaise stayed silent, I couldn't dare look up at him knowing that his face would tell me exactly what I needed to know. I twisted my rings anxiously, my left hand delicately grazing over my middle finger on my right hand. It had been ten years, but I still could feel it's presence to this day. 

I used to have dreams about it while I was in Azkaban. For a while, I would picture it in a jewelry box in a dark room. It would shine and there would be a quiet purr that would escape from it. I could always see exactly where it was until a few years ago, then it just disappeared.

"Yes, I knew" Blaise finally spoke.

_"Did we just?" he asked, his grey eyes landing on my face._

_"We just made a Horcrux" I breathed._

_Instantly Draco's lips came crashing over my own. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me passionately. There was a need on the other side of the kiss as I melted into it. I didn't want to ever pull away. I needed to taste him, I needed to feel him against my body. He was my everything now and we had just morphed our souls into one._

_"I love you" he breathed as he pulled away._

I felt the tears drip down my face, I didn't even bother to wipe them away. Instead I curled up deeper into the chair and tucked my knees in. Ginny's clothes smelled like her and honestly, it was comforting. I slowly looked up to meet Blaise's dark eyes, he was giving me the look I didn't want to see: sympathy.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Not that I am aware" he sighed, "I think he has to know though, deep down. I mean, if what Oliver told me was true, then it's _your_ _soul_ and _his_. He has to know."

We never talked about it. Oliver and Blaise were extremely tight lipped about the whole Theo Nott incident. Pansy didn't even know about it or Naomi. The less people who knew about the fact that Draco and I made a Horcrux the better. If the Ministry got wind that two of their own had a combined Horcrux, well I'm pretty sure I would have a one way ticket to Azkaban with my name on it.

"I doubt he knows, he wouldn't be wearing it if he did. It doesn't make any sense, Blaise."

All I knew was that I was in for a rollercoaster ride. Not only did I now have to see Draco but I had to look at him and our Horcrux that we shared. The very same one that we made with our love for each other.

 _Our souls combined into one pretty ring that sat on his pinky._


	5. SMALL TOUCHES

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Monday: April 23rd, 2010_

I was determined to chat with her today, but I was also determined to stay out of her way and let her do her job. I didn't know what her problem was and honestly, I didn't want to find out.

I walked down the halls of the black tiled Ministry, preparing myself to face her again. I didn't understand why she reacted the way that she did the other day. But she did, running quite literally out of the Ministry. Potter told me she had some sort of troubled past and certain things can trigger her.

She seemed like a fucking handful, maybe even worse than Scorpius.

I rounded the corner of the long wall, spotting her walking with none other than my adolescent girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. They didn't seem to notice me behind them and kept talking loudly to each other.

"Oh stop your whining you will be fine today" Pansy asked Armena.   
  
"I'm not fucking whining Pansy, I'm just stating someone has it out for me and I have three guesses who it could possibly be." 

"Well, if you randomly drop dead or if I do the same, then we will know" Pansy smirked before she kissed Armena on the cheek.

Pansy was quick to walk away, darting into what I assumed was her office nearby. 

"Good morning, _Armena_ " I smirked, towering over the witch.

I watched as she jumped out of her skin, scared by my sudden appearance next to her. She slapped her chest with her hand, her green eyes going wide as she realized who it was.

"Fuck" she breathed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I said in a low voice.

"You didn't—" she muttered, " _fuck_ , I'm just jumpy this morning. It takes _a lot_ to scare me."

I raised my eyebrows, curious by her words. 

"I didn't know you and Pansy Parkinson were friends" I muttered, cocking one brow at the woman in front of me. 

"I've been friends with Pansy for quite sometime. I would consider her my best friend, we share a sort of _bond_." 

The way she said it, made it seem like there was more to it. I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant but she was quick to cut me off. She just shook her head and continued walking forward through the office towards her desk. I ran my thumb over my bottom lip and followed her in. There were a few others, but not many people here this early.

_So she was a morning person, good to know._

I set my messenger bag down beside my desk and turned to look at her. She was already sitting at her desk, messing with a stack of folders. I watched as she quickly pulled back her hair into a low bun, small pieces of short hair falling around her face. It was taking everything in me not to reach forward and tuck those strands behind her ears.

What was wrong with me? I didn't even know her. I was in love with Astoria, she hasn't even been dead for over a year. Her body was probably still warm in the ground. It felt natural for me to touch her, to do these small acts with her but like I said, I didn't even know her.

"Why does it take a lot to scare you?" I asked, perching myself on the edge of my own desk.

" _Excuse me_?" she looked up at me.

"Earlier you just said that it takes a lot to scare you?"

She stirred in her chair, before leaning back to look at me. A wicked grin appeared on her face as her hands gripped the arms.

"You really want to know?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I have time, so I don't see why not" I gave a quick nod.

"Well, about ten years ago I—"

"Good morning" Potter's voice cut her off.

I glanced over to the dark haired man and for the first time in many years, I was starting to resent him. She was finally about to open up to me, not that I should care but it felt _good_.

"When you two get a moment, I would like to run by your schedule and get Armena up to date on everything" Potter said, walking into his office at the end of the row.

I turned my attention back to the green eyes in front of me but she was already getting up from her desk and following Potter to his office. By the time that I entered she was leaning against the wall behind Potter next to a large window. The early morning spring rays casted a golden crown around her dark head. I could see the Lestrange in her now, she definitely had their features.

"Sit down, _Malfoy_ " Potter commanded. 

I couldn't help but smirk at the irony of it all. I was letting my adolescent arch nemesis basically run my life now. 

"As you know Armena is going to be walking you through all of this. If you have questions, go to her. If you are confused on protocol, go to her. If you need anything, go to her. She will take you through the training process, I was the one who helped start this sort of program here at the Ministry and she was right there beside me so it only make sense for her to be the one to teach it to you so the program can be yours. You won't have your first set of Aurors until midsummer so you and Armena have about two months to perfect everything. Like I said in our initial meeting, Weasley and Diggory will come in randomly but it will mostly be you two for twelve hours a day, five days a week." 

"Got it" I muttered, my eyes glancing to the dark haired girl leaning behind Potter. 

I couldn't help but noticed how her eyes were transfixed on my ring on my pinky. The very ring that made her jump out of her skin on Friday morning. 

"I assume that you have found care for _Scorpius_ when you are working" Potter raised his brow. 

"Yeah— I have a nanny for him and my mum sometimes comes over" I sighed as I glanced back of to Armena. 

She flenched at the mention of my sons name. I found myself furrowing my brow at her action, it was so odd considering I had never met her before last Thursday. Why would my son have any effect on her? 

"Good, great— just wanted to make sure because the Ministry offers a daycare service. I know Zabini brings his daughter here from time to time."

_There was that flinch again._

"Armena?" Potter asked, breaking her out of whatever thoughts she was in. 

"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at the dark haired man. "Oh right! Um, sorry." 

I watched her carefully as she waved her hand, a folder appeared with the logo of the Ministry on it. 

"Normally we would send you down to Magical Contracts but we pulled some strings" she smirked, walking around the desk to me. 

She leaned over and placed the navy blue and gold folder in front of me. Her hair fell in front of her face and it was taking ounce of restraint not to reach forward and tuck the strand behind her ear. 

_Fuck._

I didn't even know her and she was having this effect on me. I noticed that she wore a ring on her pointer finger, a very similar one to my own that shared my family crest. I watched her carefully as she snapped her fingers and a quill appeared. She dipped the white feather into then black ink pot and sighed her initials to various areas. 

_ARL._

_ARL._

_ARL._

She then handing me the quill, her green eyes meeting mind. I felt my hand brush against hers, making it seem like the room stopped, like Potter was no longer with us. I heard her breath hitch at the contact. It seems that she was just as affected by it as I was. 

"Um" she breathed, her eyes darting back to the page, "I just need you to initial under mine, basically stating that you are—"

"That I am signing my life away to you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, something like that" she frowned. 

I let out a deep breath and quickly initialed right under hers. 

_DLM._

_DLM._

_DLM._

"Well that's that!" Potter said, clasping his hands together. "Armena will show you around!" 

Potter stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it in my own, placing my other hand on top. 

"Thanks for having me on your team mate, really I appreciate it" I smirked at my friend. 

"Trust me Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine. You will find that our team wants you here" Potter's eyes flashed to Armena, who proceeded to roll hers. 

"Alright boys, enough dick measuring and lets get on with the day— shall we?" She huffed, turning on her heels. 

I followed her down the dark tiled hall, watching as her hips swayed back and forth in her tight black work pants. She rounded a corner, landing us in a small alcove.

"This is, um— going to be tight" she muttered, slipping into the small space.

I glanced up to the sign that read "no unauthorized wizards past this point," assuming that we were about to go into a part of the Ministry that not many had seen before. I followed her in right after, her back was pressed against my torso. Her head came up to my chest. If I wanted to I could lean forward and rest my chin on the top of her head, my arms encircling her but I couldn't; we barely knew each other. I couldn't help it though in that moment, I let down all my resistance and took in a big breath. It smelt like green apples, the first smell of fall, parchment and roses.

It was a smell that seemed to trigger something in me. I was so close to it, it was on the tip of my tongue. I could almost taste it but the thought evaded me.

I watched Armena as she waved her palm over the black tile, the lacquer coming to life instantly glowing bright green before my eyes. She took a step back bumping into my torso, my hand reflexively went to her hip to steady her. I heard her take in a sharp breath through her teeth as she slightly turned her head. I couldn't help but let a low hum escape my lips at the feeling of her body against my skin.

"Sorry" she whispered in the dark space.

"Don't be" I murmured.

The black tile started to fall away, giving light to the small space. It revealed a rather large room that was lit by a single Medieval chandelier in the middle. The walls were covered with various mirrors, all of which looked old and antiqued. She stepped forward into the space and spun around, her arms outstretched wide.

"Welcome to training, Draco" she smirked, turning around quickly. "Here is where we will spend most of our time. Normally, this is Ginny's forte but she got called out on a special task. Potter figured that I would be the best for the job since I was the one who helped Potter create this training program. Once you get the swing of things, then the program is all yours. A few Auror's will be stopping by to give their two cents but I will be your—" she paused, chewing on her lip. "I will be your _partner_ throughout all of this."

She walked over to the far corner, picking up a stack of black clothes. She handed them to me, staring up into my eyes.

"What is this room?" I asked, taking the clothes from her.

"It's kinda like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, whatever you need the room provides. Only difference is it never changes, only adds objects."

"Got it" I muttered, looking around.

"You should get changed" she sighed, pointing me to a curtain in the corner

I nodded my head and followed in the direction of her pointer finger. The room was just a curtain, no smaller than a broom closet. I shut the red velvet material, looking down at the black garment in my hands. I quickly put on the material, looking at myself in the mirror of my small four by four changing closet. I was in an Auror training uniform, sleek and pristine. It held three gold buttons on either side of the coat with a tight black training shirt underneath. The pants were the same athletic wear type of material. That's when I saw her, she chose to change out in the open space, her back was to me but I could see the scars as they danced across. I wondered how she got them, they reminded me of the same scars that I received when Potter cursed me in the boys bathroom our sixth year. I shook my head, feeling dirty by the intrusion of watching her as she was dressing. 

I couldn't think like that, it's not like I had even been with someone since Astoria died last fall.

But a part of me couldn't help but wonder, what it would be like to touch her— to feel her body under my own. I wondered if she would like it slow and passionate or rough and aggressive. Would she want me to trail my lips down her neck to her collar bones, or would she want me to nip at her skin, leaving marks as my teeth tugged at the surface. Would she call out my name when she fell apart? 

I shook my head, allowing the dirty thoughts to escape my mind and opened the curtain to the room. Armena was standing with her arms folded, her fingers tapping impatiently on her forearms as she glared at me.

"Took you long enough" she muttered, "I've seen Pansy Parkinson get dressed faster than you."

I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure on how to answer her on this one. I could just be blunt and tell her that I was picturing what it would be like to fuck her against one of these mirrors, but that would be quite brash.

"I got distracted," I muttered.

"Don't let it happen again" she hissed, clearly annoyed.

She pulled out her wand from inside of her jacket and pointed it at me. It was a long red wand, very different from my own, but it felt similar at the same time.

"Potter has assigned me to you and just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with much! I expect you to be here in this room to train every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. On our off days we will be in the Ministry library, you have to memorize protocols, past events, Auror's and other information that the Ministry sees fit. Friday, you will spend the day with other Auror's, most likely Atticus Diggory or Ginny Weasley. Do you have any questions before we proceed?"

Her voice was clinical and detached, it was like she didn't want to show me her true emotions.

"When did you decide that you didn't like me?" I couldn't help myself, I let my lips pull up into a small smirk.

"I—" she stumbled on her words, her cheeks flushing crimson. "I just decided but that's beside the point. I asked if you had any questions?"

She huffed and turned away from me, refusing to meet my eye but I could see hers in the reflection in the mirror. You could tell there was pain behind those emerald green eyes, her true emotions wavered for a split second before she slapped up her ironclad walls.

"No— no questions, _Miss Lestrange."_

"Good" she hissed.

I needed to know what she was thinking. I swear, I've never been this intrigued before. It was like that day when I first saw her at the Ministry, I had to know what was going on in her head. I narrowed in on her but before I could process anything, I was sent flying back into the mirrored wall. _She was lightning fast._ In a split second she had her wand out, pointing it at my head.

"You should never let your guard down. You might not be in the field, but the witches and wizards you are training will be. Their life depends on your focus and skill. I know exactly what you are doing and trying your _Legilimency_ on me will not work. So please, _stop_ trying to get into my head."

The words coming out of her mouth were harsh, there was poison behind each one. She stormed up to me quickly, ready to fire her next shot. She wasn't going to take it easy on me. She fired her next spell, red bursting from her wand. I blocked it with the wave of my wrist, getting to my feet. I fired the next spell as we moved throughout the room. Each time we both successfully blocked and then countered. She was a skilled witch, there was no way that she learned how to duel like this in the Ministry. I watched in awe as fought me back, I wasn't going easy on her and she wasn't going easy on me. I don't know how long we kept going but she showed no wear, in fact it felt like her magic was even more powerful, like she was feeding off of the energy. While myself, on the other hand, was fading faster than I realized.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " she shouted, disarming me.

In a flash, she had apparated and then reappeared behind me, in a cloud of black smoke. Her hand wrapped around my neck, while her wand was digging into my flesh.

"Never let your guard down" she whispered in my ear. "The moment you do, they will attack and they will kill you. The biggest enemy of them all always attacks when they least expect it. In a second, that's all it takes. It makes you easier to kill when your walls are up." 

"Is that why you keep yours up?" I spit. 

Her hand was gripping tighter around my neck but I was quicker. In a second I had her pinned to the ground under me. She fought under my grasp but my wand was at her throat. I could see the lust in her eyes, it was almost like she enjoyed it. 

I felt something that I hadn't felt for anyone in a long time, I'm not even sure if I felt it with Astoria. I felt the overwhelming sense of arousal and passion. I felt like Armena and I were equals, in a sense like we were feeding off of each other. Her magic, just her presence motivated me to try hard and do better.

"Again" I growed.

I needed to feel it again. 

*****

**_Friday: May 8th, 2010_ **

I fired my fist spell, moving towards her. I fired again and again, watching as she blocked the spells with ease. We moved in perfect unison, it's almost like I knew what her next spell would be. It was a _dance_ that we both knew well. 

In a flash, she disappeared behind me, only to reapparate across the room. She landed down in the corner, in a cloud of black smoke. Even after working with her for over two weeks, I was still shocked to see that was how she apparated. Most of the Auror's that I knew would appear in white, _signifying good_. Yet— she apparated in the same way that I was used to and still do. The same way that the Death Eater's always chose to appear, black smoke, _signifying darkness_.

"Good work today..." she panted, folding over her torso as she let out ragged breaths.

That was the first time that she had given me any sort of compliment. I had spent the last two weeks with Armena; every single day, and well into the night, we would train. She was a well matched partner in the ring, but what shocked me the most was the fact that she gave me a run for my money in the book department. She was bloody brilliant at everything. 

I felt like by now we should've had some sort of friendship or connection, but we didn't. She kept to herself mostly. At lunchtime, she would escape and go eat somewhere else. Every time I offered to get her tea or even a coffee, she would reject it. You would think that after spending so much time with a person, you would know them like the back of your hand— but I didn't know anything about her.

The thing was, I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know everything about her. When we were dueling, it seemed like we had been doing this sort of dance for years. I could predict each spell that she was going to cast and it seemed like she could do the same.

_It made absolutely no sense._

Thats how I found myself laying in bed that night, thinking about how I was married to Astoria for nearly four years and I never felt this connection with her. With Armena, this complete stranger who I just met two weeks ago, _it was different_. So different that I couldn't even pinpoint the feeling that was constantly plaguing my mind, body and _soul._

I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off to sleep.

I don't know where I was exactly, but I was somewhere that felt familiar. I was pretty sure it was Hogwarts, as I stared out to the black lake before me. I had been here before. I closed my eyes, basking in the springtime rays when I heard a voice break me out of my state.

_"Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove"_

Her voice rang out in the cool fall air. I opened my eyes and watched as the leaves around us swarmed, causing them to swirl around in the air. Her voice was like honey, sweet and angelic. It sounded so familiar, like I had heard it many times before.

_"These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite."_

She paused for a second and I wondered if she had fallen asleep in my arms. I opened my eyes to look down at the girl reading to me. Bright green eyes stared up at me, her dark chocolate brown hair was laid out like a fan. She gave me a smile that seemed to melt my heart.

_It was Armena._

"I love you, Draco" her voice cooed, as she looked up at me, her green eyes dancing in the sunlight.

I stroked her cheekbone, letting my fingers dance on the surface of her soft porcelain skin. She smiled up at me, it was the most beautiful smile. She slowly sat up, turning her torso so that she was now facing me. Her small hand caressing my face tenderly. She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. The kiss felt so real, I crashed into her pulling her body closer to me.

"I will always love you" I whispered into her mouth.

I pulled away from her, cupping her face. Her lips found mine again, desperate for me to be against her. I needed to be against her, I found myself craving her in ways that I didn't even know I could crave someone. Our kiss became more passionate, as my tongue licked it's way down her neck, peppering kisses against her skin. In an instant, she sat up and straddled my waist. Her body rocking against my own, as pleasure rippled through me. She let out the sweetest moans, they seemed to ring throughout the air, as our movements became more aggressive. She ripped at my shirt, tearing the material straight down the middle. I peeled off her black t shirt, my hands cupping her breasts as my mouth found her nipples. 

_I wanted her so bad._

"I want you" I breathed, as my lips found her neck once more.

"Then take me, _Draco_ " she moaned, her neck arching at my touch.

Fuck, the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine. 

When I looked down next, the rest of our clothes were gone and we were laying in the grass by the lake. I watched her in amazement as she positioned herself over me. I steadied her hips as she adjusted to me, lowering her self down. She felt so good wrapped around me, like she was made for me. We both let out moans as she sank down fully on my length. I watched her as she moved up and down; the sun's rays shining behind her making her look like a goddess. She threw her head back as she rode me. I could tell she was close to the end as she squeezed around me. I could feel myself about to come, I was so close to release as she broke apart on top of me. Her cries rang out as her eyes met mine, green and blazing.

" _I missed you, Draco_ " she breathed.

I shot up out of bed, a gasp escaping from my lips. 

I grabbed at my head, trying to make sense of what that was. It was the most realistic dream that I have had in years. I felt so real, it felt like an act that we had done many times before. Except we haven't. I didn't know anything about her and not to mention the fact that I have never seen her anywhere but beside work. I laid back against my pillow with a groan as I stared up at the canopy above my bed.

I spent the entire weekend trying to decipher my dream. I couldn't seem to shake the overwhelming feeling that it was real, _at some point_. I had dreams like that before in the same spot, but I never saw her face. Was it always Armena in my dreams? Was this my mind's way of telling me something? I had only just met her, there was no way that she was haunting my dreams before I started working here at the Ministry.

I needed to know more, which is how I ended up in Potter's office come Monday morning.

"What do you know about Armena?" I asked, tossing the Quaffle back to Potter. 

I watched as his checks flooded pink as he fumbled the Quaffle, nearly dropping it on the floor beside him. Potter and I started making this our morning routine. I would get here early enough and we would alternate who brought the coffee. It was nice working with Potter, he was an easy enough boss. He would check in from time to time but mainly our conversations revolved around Quidditch. It was very clear that Armena was the pants of the team, she definitely was the one to crack the whip. 

"I mean, you have worked with her for years and I have never heard you once mention her. I am just curious what her deal is? She's bloody brilliant at everything we have done so far, it's just shocking that she's been kept locked away in the shadows of the Ministry for so long."

Potter threw me back the ball before leaning forward in his chair. His eyes narrowed through his circular glasses as he studied me.

"She joined the Ministry family eight and a half years ago. Before that, well she is going to have to tell you. It's not my place to discuss her personal matters, I'm sure you can understand that. Her past is no secret here at the ministry, but I am sure she would appreciate you asking rather than snooping around like everyone else has."

"I wasn't going to snoop, that was why I was asking you. I feel like she is so open with you and Ginny, yet the minute I come into the room it's like she's seeing a ghost."

Potter let out a forced laugh as he hung his head down, his dark brown hair falling around his face. He shook his head and looked up at me, silently cursing himself.

"She's open with me because I live with her. She was Pansy's roommate before we got married and Pansy insisted that she stay. We have a level of trust that we built throughout the years" he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Have I been living under a rock? Since when did this happen?" I felt my voice raise slightly.

What else have I been missing? Not only was Armena friends with Pansy Parkinson, my adolescent girlfriend but she was Potter's roommate?

"They have been friends for a very long time, Malfoy. If you want to know more then I suggest you just ask her yourself." 

_Which is what I was going to do._


	6. A THING FOR LIBRARIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I am so fucking excited to start this journey again with you all! I know these first couple of chapters are kinda slow but remember Draco doesn't know Armena and Armena is seeing Draco for the first time in years. A lot more will come into light in these next couple of chapters but I am going to speed through some months so we can see a build on their friendship and where that will take us! Expect a lot of dreams and dirty thoughts!

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Monday: May 10th, 2010_

I stared at the book in front of me, trying to decide which one would be best for Draco's lecture this week. It was ironic that we were now sitting in the library at the Ministry. A library housed with all the history that the Wizarding World has ever experienced. I knew that my file, as well as Draco's, was somewhere in this room, waiting to be stumbled upon and filled with dark secrets of my past .

I threw back my head, letting a loud groan escape my lips. I needed to walk around to get my thoughts organized before Draco arrived. I pushed back from the wooden table and walked down the long tall rows. Books flew over my head as they were being restacked on the ancient bookcases. I nodded my head at the various witches and wizards as I passed through the rows. I found myself letting my mind wander as I walked through the rows.

The week moved by slowly, almost painfully slow. I did exactly what Potter told me to do— I just treated Draco like any other Auror coming through the Ministry. I wasn't going to let my underlying feelings affect my work.

But I couldn't help let the small touches, the brushes, and the sideways glances get to me. It was like a thousand alarms went off inside of my head, they were all warning me not to react but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but melt under his slight touch even if it was only just a brush. The electricity that we had, when we were teenagers, was still there. I wondered if he still felt the same or if it was all just in my head. I knew that I could have slipped into his mind, we were so vulnerable in that training room that it would have been easy but I didn't want to. I was honestly scared to face the truth so I would rather just be left in the dark.

Before I knew it I was deep into the rows, finding myself in the familial history section. My fingers trailed along the spines of the ancient books, which housed the deepest and even darkest secrets of all of the wizarding families. Some of the information in these books would shock you and some would scare you half to death. I paused, my finger laying on an emerald and gold bound book.

_House of Lestrange_

_Un jeu différent_

_Est. 1600s_

" _A different game_ " I whispered our family motto.

I knew that if I opened this book, it would open a thousand different doors that I didn't want to be opened. I let my mind think back to that day, it was so raw in my mind like it happen yesterday. I knew I was in no state to rehash out my past memories of killing my mother and uncle under my fathers command but I wanted to. I couldn't really put the blame on him, I was in full control that day. I knew exactly what I was doing when I cast the unforgivable curse on _Bellatrix Lestrange_. My uncle's murder was preformed out of pure blood lust. I couldn't help but let my rage that I experienced from The Dark Lord's torture on Draco. It has sparked something in me, deep down that I had been suppressing— _my dark blood_. As much as I would love to say that I didn't remember what it felt like to slaughter an entire room of Death Eaters, I knew I would be lying through my teeth.

I felt my body start to buzz with the thought of my dark magic running through my skin. These past two weeks with Draco have brought out something that I hadn't experienced in a long time. Passion— pure lustful passion that came with dueling someone who you loved but also hated. With Draco, it was a dance that we both knew well. We were well matched partners in every sense. If they ever put us out in the field together, there would be no doubt in my mind that we would wipe out everyone in a matter of seconds. Azkaban would be singing our praises for our quick work.

I placed my hand over my forearm where my black ink rested. The dark mark was still there. It would never go away until the day that I died, then it would fade into nothing. I was the one who carried out my father's bloodline still, not that I was planning on using the Death Eaters but it always made me wonder. I had always thought about this when lying in bed at night, I always wondered if Draco ever stared at his dark mark— wondering why it was still so prominent on his arm. Potter's scar had healed into a faded red mark but our dark marks remained.

I shook my head, letting my fingers run over the other spines until I landed on the book I had been trying to avoid.

_Noble House of Black_

_Toujours Pur_

_Est. 1500s_

I waved my hand over the book, watching as it floated in front of me before setting into the palms of my hands. I didn't even realize what I was doing until the page flipped open to the one I was avoiding.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_June Fifth, 1980_

_Son of Narcissa Malfoy (neé Black)_

_Blood Status: Pure Blood_

_Married Astoria Malfoy (neé Greengrass) - Deceased 2009_

_Heir to Malfoy Bloodline: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

I felt my throat tighten up as I read through his history, glancing at the moving photographs on the side. He had moved through the past ten years without me and in those ten years his life completely changed. He has an heir— _a son,_ who he had with a different woman. All of those promises and witching hour talks were null and void with us. I wasn't the one who carried his child in the end, I would never be that person to him. The one who in the throws of pleasure would beg me to carry them, conceive his children when we were ready. I wasn't the person who circled his orbit anymore, he had _Scorpius_ and _Astoria_.

I closed my eyes as my palm pressed on his page in his families history. I could feel someone behind me, the electricity that was swimming around made it pretty clear who it was. His breath was hot on my neck, as he reached around and pulled the book out of my hands. I spun around, my face in close proximity to his.

"I always hated that my middle name was _my fathers_ " he breathed.

I let myself look up and meet his dark grey eyes. I felt like I was falling deep into them the more I let myself stare into his irises. I took my lip in between my teeth, watching as his eyes tracked down; his pupils expanded as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"My mothers family, _the Noble House of Black_ , had a tradition of naming us after constellations. Draco is a constellation in the Northern Hemisphere."

His voice was low, it seemed to vibrate my body causing my inner thighs to clench. I didn't want to react to him this way, but I couldn't help it. I had been without him for so long that now my body was craving him. I sucked in a deep breath, as he reached around me. I was now encircled by his hands as my back pushed against the bookcase. I could feel my breathing increase by our closeness, the warmth on his body radiating outwards. He placed his family's history back on the shelf, lowering his face down to mine. I flattened myself even further into the shelf, feeling him inch closer.

"We should really start with my training..." he smirked, pushing himself off of the bookcase.

I nodded my head obediently as I watched him walk away. I couldn't bring myself to move, I felt like he had used a sticking charm and I was glued to the bookcase. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes.

" _What the fuck is wrong with us and libraries!_ " I groaned when he was out of sight.

I peeled my body off the bookcase and straightened my jumper before following him back to our table. By the time that I returned, Draco was already nose deep in one of the books that I set out for him— _Past Auror's: Their Defeats and Faults_. This was a darker book out of the four that I had chosen. It basically discussed how many Auror's have failed over the years and ultimately met their demise. It was great for training purposes, to teach the new recruits what not to do, but otherwise nobody really liked to read it.

I sat down in my chair and leaned forward, watching him closely. He didn't even look up as he continued to read. We sat in silence for about an hour, I eventually turned to a book on breaking curses that I picked up earlier this morning. I was curious to see if there was anything in there about Unbreakable Vows. Not that there was any chance of getting Draco's memory back but it would be nice to not have to worry about Pansy's life all the time. Draco eventually closed the book and grabbed another one from the pile.

"I'm surprised you picked that one" I muttered, not bothering to look up from my book.

He didn't answer me but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I licked the tips of my fingers and flipped the page, my eyes briefly glancing up to him. He had his eyes glued to my lips, the hunger was evident behind the silver of his eyes. I let out a long sigh and slammed the book shut when there was nothing of use.

"Most people go for the light hearted books first, then they venture to the heavy but you just dived right in..." I sighed, leaning further back in my chair.

"I find it most helpful to figure out where others have failed, so we do not make the same mistakes again" he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my brow.

"I have been with you nonstop for the past week and I barely know anything about you, Armena. I would at least like to get to know the person who I am spending every waking moment with. I would like to get to know you, Armena."

I bit my lip not sure how to answer him. What was I supposed to tell him? Oh hi, my name is Amrena Riddle-Lestrange, we used to be madly in love until your father set me up to die and then your mother made Pansy Parkinson and I take the _Unbreakable Vow_. Now you have no memory of me, which if you did we either would be ripping each other's clothes off or you would hate me.

_No, I couldn't tell him any of that._

"Well— for starters, I know your last name is Lestrange. You live with Potter and Pansy Parkinson, and from what Potter tells me you two are quite close. You like to keep to yourself but you are extremely skilled in dueling, which means that you have either been trained previously because there is no way the Ministry teaches you those skills. You also have scars on your back that match mine. It was a sectumsempra curse I believe that caused them, am I correct? So what else?" his eyes were intense as he stared into my own.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was drawn to him, like a magnet.

"You think you have me figured out?" I hissed.

"No, I don't Armena. I don't know a single thing about you, but I want to know more about you."

He ran his hands through his hair, roughly pulling at the ends. It was a motion that I had seen many times before when he was frustrated. I took in a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. I was either on the verge of crying or screaming.

"Draco, you really don't want to get to know me. I am not worth your time" I sighed, my hands stretching forward slightly.

"But I do! Armena, fuck I don't even know you but I feel like I have known you before. I would be dumb to ignore the signs that are there. I don't even want anything from you—" he paused, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile, "... _At this point_."

_Oh fucking hell._

Someone definitely had it out for me. It's definitely either my mother or Lucius Malfoy. Actually, it was probably Professor Snape, since he wanted Draco and I together in the end. _Fuck my life_ — I'm being haunted by my mother, my arch nemesis and my favorite professor.

"You don't want anything from me?" I raised my eyebrows, setting back into the chair.

"Not at this point, no. I just want to prove to you that I am worthy of your friendship. If you would give me the chance" he ran his tongue over his cheek.

I stared at him intently, running over the thousand of different reasons why I should just scream at him and tell him to fuck off. I should just get up at leave at this point, call it a day but I was pulled into him. It was the whole library of it all, it was our thing and even with no recollection of our past endeavours in the stacks at Hogwarts— _he knew it deep down_.

"Fine" I grabbed the book beside me, "I will try to be more open with you. You can ask me one question if that will make you happy."

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes as my nails drummed on the wooden table before me. I could tell he wanted to ask me a million different questions, it was cruel of me to only let him ask one but I wasn't going to give into Draco's charm that quickly.

"Tell me about your childhood..."

I was taken aback by his question, I found myself befuddled and unable to speak. I knew that there was no way around this question.

"My childhood? You really want to know about my childhood?" I furrowed my brow.

"Yes, that's why I asked you the question" he smirked.

"Fine, my childhood was not a conventional one. I was raised by my uncles and their "friends" basically. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father--" I pursed my lips, closing my eyes to let out a long sigh.

"Your father?" I heard him ask.

I guess I could just give him the honest truth.

"My father is not important. Anyways, I was born September twentieth, in the year nineteen eighty at Lestrange Manor. I am twenty nine years old."

I opened my eyes and stared right into his silver. I had missed looking into those eyes. Draco didn't look shocked or scared, instead he just leaned forward as if he was interested in what I had to say.

"Did you know your mother well?" He asked.

"No, I was mainly raised by my uncles. My mother did not personally approve of me, she was very wicked. I was the child that my parents didn't want but got."

"And your father? Do you know who he is?" he furrowed his brow.

I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"If only you knew" I smirked, as I grabbed a book from the stack.

I stared down at my book, rereading the same sentence over and over again. There was a moment of silence as he took in my responses to his questions. For a moment I thought he was going to get up and bolt, never to return to his new job at the Ministry. However he shocked me, like he always did and will continue to do.

"Thank you for letting me get to know you a little better. I appreciate it _more_ _than you know_ , Armena" his voice was low and velvety.

I couldn't help but let the corners of my lips pull up at the thought of Draco wanting to get to know me. It stirred up something inside of me that I haven't felt in a very long time: _hope_.


	7. A PATIENT MAN

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Monday: May 24th, 2010_

I sat at my desk, stabbing aggressively at my food. Pansy was going on and on about something, but I was too annoyed to listen or care. 

It had been weeks since that day in the Ministry library. Weeks since Draco asked if he could get to know me. We still worked closely together on training, but now that he was in the swing of things, others came in to work with him. I felt frustrated and annoyed that I fell into his trap and let him ask me those questions.

I probably scared him off, if we are being bloody honest here. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Pansy waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the dark haired girl in front of me. She looked visibly annoyed that I wasn't paying any attention to her. Very typical Pansy Parkinson behavior.

"I'm sorry?" I shook my head again, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What were you saying again?"

"I don't even know why I bother" she huffed, clearly frustrated with me.

"I'm just a little distracted" I mumbled. 

"Why? What's wrong?" she smirked, clearly wanting to know what was going on. 

"I don't know..." I bit my tongue, trying to hold back my emotions.

"Don't you dare try to avoid this, _Lestrange_ ," she narrowed her eyes at me. "You know I will get it out of you eventually..."

She was right, I knew couldn't hold back from Pansy. She would eventually torture it out of me. 

"Fuck, fine! Draco told me about two weeks ago that he wanted to " _get to know me"_..." I threw my hands up in quotations, "and we haven't really talked since I mean other than the usual training and lessons but fuck. I hate this so fucking much and before you say anything I know— _I know._ "

"I'm not going to tell you anything but _holy fuck_ Armena! Why didn't you tell me this before?" her eyes were blown wide as she squirmed in her chair. 

"Because I expected you to react a lot differently..." I tilted my head to one side as I watched Pansy have a fit. 

She looked like a girl who just won the lottery. She was squeezing and muttering praises to herself over and over again. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"Like I need to know all the dirty details! I _know_ Draco Malfoy, I know you two didn't just chat about how he wants to get to know you." 

"But we did just chat. There was nothing sexual, I mean other than the tension we both have. It was very tame, he was mature and calm about it" I couldn't help but let my lips pull up in a smile. "He wants to get to know me..." 

"I'm about to fucking die, not literally— _I feel fine_ " she glanced towards me, "I just wow, just fucking wow." 

"I know but— fuck, now I feel like I'm in a rut."

She leaned back in Draco's chair, letting it twist a bit as she stared at me intently. She shoved a forkful of food into her mouth and narrowed her dark eyes at me. I knew the wheels were turning in her head and I was scared about what she was going to say.

"What kind of rut?" she asked, a smirk pulling up at her lips. 

"I didn't know there were different kinds of ruts?" I leaned forward to take a bite of my lunch.

"Is it a sexual rut?" Pansy scooted forward so that she was leaning her elbows against my desk.

I gasped, looking around noticing that the office was mostly empty.

"Pansy—" I gave her a warning tone. 

"Is it a sexual rut? Armena Riddle-Lestrange are you in a sexual rut?" Pansy shrieked.

"It's not sexual. More or less an emotional rut or romantic rut..." I muttered. 

"That's basically the same thing as a sexual rut. I mean let's be honest, when was the last time you got laid?" She raised her right brow, smirking at me.

I had to think back on it, the last time that had any sort of mind blowing, bed rocking, earth shaking, throw your head back and scream sex was with Draco. The rest have been, well for better terms— vanilla.

It wasn't like I couldn't get laid, but it seemed that every time I got close to the act of shagging, Draco's head would pop into my mind. Sex became very clinical at one point. The guys would just fuck, two pumps and done. While I would just lay there and fake it until they finally came. Then I would send them on their merry way. It got to a point where I just stopped having sex all together. I found that toys did the job just fine and probably even better than most of the guys that were trying to date me.

"I can't _fuck_ Draco" I whispered harshly, making sure even the walls in the empty office didn't hear. 

"And why can't you?" Pansy raised her brows. "You fucked him all under our noses at Hogwarts and all over the school as well..." 

I felt the crimson rise to my cheeks as I thought about Draco and I's exhibitionism at Hogwarts. We really did have quite the imagination from classroom tables, the restricted section, the pitch, the courtyard, in class, in his dorm, in my door, in the hall— fuck, you name it. There was not a spot at that school where Draco and I didn't touch. 

"Pansy, I am really not in the mood to find out if you are going to die or if I am going to die—"

"Oh if I die because Draco stuck his dick inside of you then I wouldn't care. I would die a happy woman!" She leaned back, smirking at me. 

"You are sick, _Parkinson_ " I narrowed my eyes. 

"Well, if you aren't going to _fuck_ Draco. You could always take Atticus Diggory up on his offer. He's always been more than interested in you."

Atticus Diggory was a ladies man, a playboy and a big fucking pain in my arse. 

He knew he was the hottest and it didn't help that " _Witches Daily_ " named him the Hottest Wizard Bachelor for four years now. Before him it was Draco, who was just as equally as much of a playboy back in the days as Atticus was now. Atticus Diggory was attractive, dirty blonde hair and cinnamon colored eyes. I have worked with him for a few years now and each time he has made every single effort to try and get into my panties. From what I've learned about Atticus is that he went to school at Ilvermorny, where he excelled in all things. His father then moved back here after he graduated to be closer to his brother, whose son was killed by the hands of my father. Atticus soon followed and now he is here. I think he resents Potter a bit, they were both in the same Auror training class but Potter was just better.

"I refuse— and by refuse I mean I would rather go on a date with a Dementor than with him" I huffed, popping a chip into my mouth. 

"Are we talking dementors?" Potter chirped. 

My eyes darted to the door where Potter and Draco just entered. I watched as Potter came up behind Pansy and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a big kiss. Pansy blushed a shade of petal pink and swooned at her husband's ways. 

I bit my lip nervously looking down at my food, trying to avoid eye contact with the one person that would have made me react that way and tenfold.

"Oh yeah, let's all just use my desk. I don't need it or anything" Draco huffed. 

I couldn't help but smirk, biting my lip in the process to pull back the corners of my mouth.

"Well, I was sitting here first. You can always share a seat with Armena, Draco" Pansy cooed. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." 

I raised my head and glared at Pansy with annoyance. My eyes rapidly darting between the three people in front of me. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing slightly pink by the embarrassment we were both experiencing.

"Draco, love?" Pansy cooed, "You have a big birthday coming up, don't you?" 

Draco let out a groan as he rubbed his hands over his face aggressively. 

"You know I _hate_ birthdays, Pans" he moaned. 

"Still, I think that we should celebrate. Better yet, leave it up to me. We can do something in our apartment" she smirked, motioning to Potter and I. 

I let out a groan as I tossed another chip in my mouth. I needed to find a new place to live. It was starting to get embarrassing that I was basically in a thruple with Pansy and Potter, minus the sex and the cuddling. That would just be fucking disturbing, sex with Pansy and Potter. I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts out. 

"What were you two ladies chatting about before we so rudely interrupted?" Potter asked, perching himself on Draco's desk.

"We were just talking about Armena's dating life. It seems our dear old friend is in a rut. I was telling her that she should take up Diggory on his offer since he's so keen on Armena."

"Pansy, please!" I snapped, my voice raising slightly.

"Diggory is not a bad bloke, Armena" Potter shrugged.

"You cannot be serious" I hissed, shoving away my food.

I widened my eyes at the dark haired boy in front of me. Shocked that he was entertaining this idea. I folded my arms across my chest, letting out an aggressive sigh. I was acting like a child but I didn't want to even entertain the idea of going out with Atticus.

"Why are you so against it? You just told me you haven't gotten laid in months. You know there's probably cobwebs down there" Pansy smirked, her eyes going from myself to Draco.

_I knew exactly what she was up to._

"Pansy!" I snapped, "please stop talking, now!"

"What I am just saying what everyone else is thinking" she smirked, " _right Draco_?"

I nearly choked, hearing his name come out of her mouth. The pale haired boy beside me shifted his eyes over to me. Ours met instantly, his grey eyes now silver with clear lust behind them. 

_Was he thinking about us?_ I felt my core clench by the thought of it.

"Draco?" Pansy repeated again, I could tell she was having a fit inside. 

"Well, from where I am standing— it seems that Armena doesn't want to settle with someone who doesn't meet her..." his eyes flickered down my body and then back up, "... _needs_."

_Holy fucking shit._

I couldn't stop looking at Draco. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as the images from ten years ago played like a movie in my thoughts. The passion and the roughness of the pure pleasure that we would experience. I could feel my panties dampening by the thought, but I couldn't have that. No— there would be absolutely no way that I could ever do that with Draco again. I shook my head, trying to reorient myself in the conversation.

"Well, Armena— maybe you should find someone to help fix those needs of yours" Pansy smirked. "I think that D—" 

I cut her off as quickly as I could. I knew exactly what she was doing, it was typically Pansy Parkinson behavior. 

"No, no, no and nope!" I shrieked, I stood up abruptly, my chair hitting the back wall. "I am not going to talk about my sex life... with _any_ of you." 

I grabbed my folder and wand off the desk, brushing past Draco on my way out.

"It is my concern when we live together!" Pansy yelled after me. 

"I'm moving out! This is my final notice!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I could hear Draco snicker behind me, as he followed me out and down the hall to the training room. He didn't bother trying to catch up with me, he knew I was frustrated and slightly embarrassed. I knew Pansy was trying to get a reaction out of either Draco or I and she succeeded. Even though Pansy was my best friend, she was still a royal bitch when it came down to it.

The worst part of this was the fact that Pansy was right. I wanted to date someone and I was in a sexual rut but the one person that I wanted to be with, I simply couldn't. Unless Pansy truly had a death wish, then in that case it was survival of the fittest. 

I pushed through the barrier to the training room, not even bothering to change into my training clothes. Instead, I conjured myself a chair and plopped my body into it, my face resting into the palms of my hands. I knew if Draco and I dueled each other right now, I would lose my control. I would hurt him and I didn't want to do that, I couldn't do that. 

_Fuck my life._

The room was quiet, I could feel Draco's presence in the room but he was keeping his distance.At one point, I thought he had left but then he spoke.

"Pansy was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"No fucking shit" I snapped, glancing up to Draco.

He had conjured almost an identical chair and was sitting across from me. His legs wide with his elbows resting on his knees. He was twisting his rings around on his finger, while carefully watching me.

"If I tell you something about myself, may I ask you a question in return?" His voice was low, it seemed to vibrate through me.

" _Excuse me_?" I furrowed my brows.

Draco had two weeks to ask me all sorts of questions. Two whole weeks that were way more appropriate than right now. Yet, now he was finding this to be the right time to get to know me. 

"You told me that you would allow me to ask you only very limited questions, so I have been really thinking about what would be the best one to ask you next" his lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You had all these weeks to ask me anything and you are choosing now?" My voice was barely a whisper. 

"Yes, I know the timing is off but I did mean it when I said I wanted to _get to know you_ " he took his lip between his teeth. "You want to know why I hate birthdays so much?"

I already knew the answer, that night at Slughorn's Christmas party Draco had told me his reason for resenting his birthday and his father. But there was no way that I could tell him I already knew the answer, so instead and just leaned back and nodded my head.

"When I turned sixteen, my father wrote to me and told me that I had to take the _Dark Mark_ before I returned to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I resented him that day and it put a very dark cloud on my birthday. Well, ever since then, I have refused to celebrate it. I would much rather wallow in my own self pity. It was miserable getting that mark. It felt like my flesh was burning off my body. I wanted to die..."

I sat there and just stared at him, not sure on how to react. I had already knew about this story. I knew exactly what it felt like to get the dark mark. I closed my eyes remembering that day when Fenrir Greyback held me down on my dining room table while my mother carved into my skin. Draco watching everything unfold while his father held his head, forcing him to watch. 

"I'm surprised you didn't run away after hearing I was a Death Eater" he leaned back and smirked.

"It takes alot to scare me and you being a Death Eater is not one of them" I smirked back at him.

I could feel my forearm, where my ink rested begin to twitch and I wondered if he felt it too. If he did, he wasn't showing it because his grey eyes just held mine.

"Pansy knows how I feel, yet she chose to bring it up today for a reason. She likes to see other's reactions" he sighed. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, as I watched him debate on what to ask me.

"I have noticed something about you," his eyes darted to my right hand. "You and Pansy share the same scars and before today I didn't put two and two together, but I am starting to."

I felt my breath hitch in my chest, I knew exactly what he was referring to and I was scared to admit it. I tucked my hand under my arm, trying to hide the curved white lines that signified the Unforgivable Vow.

"There is no point in trying to hide it from me, Aremna. I have already seen it, I know those marks mean that you and Pansy have taken an _Unbreakable Vow._ I assume it was together, am I correct?"

I don't know what came over me but I nodded my head, answering his question.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

_To protect you because I loved you— love you._

"It a long story" I sighed. 

"I have time" he leaned back, smirking at me. 

His grey eyes held mine intently. It was obvious to anyone that he genuinely did care about what I was about to tell him and that honestly made it worse. I took a deep breath and let it out though my nose. 

"We did it when we were younger. I did it in order to protect someone that I cared about _very much_ and her promise was to make sure that she always had the person's best interests at heart" I felt my throat close by the mention of this.

Pansy and I have joked about the Vow in a sick and twisted way before, but we have never downright discussed what happened that night at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa. This was the first time in ten years that I was even bringing it up and out of all people to bring it up to, I was discussing it with the person who was the sole reason we made the Unbreakable Vow in the first place.

"Is that why you are so afraid to open up to people?"

_I wanted to throw up._

Not that I didn't want to have this conversation with Draco, but the thought that he was genuinely curious as to why I made an Unbreakable Vow with Pansy made me sick to my stomach. I think some part of me wanted Draco to be the same arsehole that he was when I first met him. The same one that would bully Potter and his golden trio. The dark and twisted Draco.

But he wasn't that Draco anymore, he was a mature young adult who had seen the ugly side of war. He was considerate, tenderhearted, compassionate, patient and wanted to get to know me.

"I guess it is, _yeah_ " I found myself saying.

"Do you think Pansy still has this person's best interest at heart?" he leaned forward.

"I would like to think so, _yes_. I think if she didn't, then one of us would meet our end."

We were silent for a few moments, the only sounds in the room were our breathing. If this was old Armena and Draco, we would have been completely lost in each other by now. We would be devouring each other like it was our last days on earth, but this wasn't the old Armena and Draco. 

_No, it was the new Armena and Draco._

"I think we can wrap up today early. If Potter asks just blame it on me" Draco sighed, standing up off his chair.

I gazed up at him, my mouth slightly agape as he held out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his, feeling the sparks ignite from our touch. It was like a thousand different fireworks had gone off in the room. I wondered if he felt the same thing. He pulled me up so that I was now face to face with him, our hands still interlocked. I watched as his eyes darted down to my lips and then back up.

"I really do enjoy our time together. Armena, I know you—" he paused, trying to think on his words. "I can't deny the feeling that I have when I am with you. I have never been more intrigued with a human being more in my entire life."

I felt my heart begin to flutter in my chest.

"I would like for you to give me a chance and let me show you who I really am outside of all of this" he glanced around the room.

_Did Draco just ask me out?_

I wanted to be selfish at this moment. I wanted him to take me out on a proper date. I wanted to say screw Pansy's life and plant my lips on top of his— _but I couldn't._

_Fuck, I couldn't be selfish._

"Draco—" I breathed.

"I understand, you don't need to say it. But just know I am a _patient man,_ Armena. I will wait until you are ready to let someone in but promise me that I will be first in line when that happens."

And with that, he was gone.


	8. ANESTHESIA

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Friday: May 28th, 2010_

"I am still _so fucking_ pissed at you" I glared at Pansy from across the table at our local bar.

It was one of those new high end, young age Wizarding bars that were popping up all over the place. We would go here after work some days. It was always filled with every sort of magical beings, but mostly it was packing with fellow Ministry workers.

"Oh please!" she shrieked, "you should be thanking me! Draco Malfoy is interested in you, _again_! I'm telling you, I knew an Unbreakable Vow couldn't keep you two apart. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Are we not forgetting something here?" Blaise piped in from the other side of me.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise, clearly annoyed with him for killing her buzz.

"You two made the vow. The vow is still _fully_ active and if Armena goes after Draco, that is a clear violation" Blaise shook his head.

"But what if Draco goes after Armena, then it's like a fucking loophole in the whole magical binding contract" Pansy sipped her wine, smirking to herself. 

"I don't think that's how it works and I'm not about to test it out" I sighed. 

"I don't buy it!" Pansy raised her voice, slamming her hand on the table. 

I let out a long groan, sinking further into my chair as I replayed our moment in the training room together. It was so tender and soft, nothing like how I remembered our relationship being before. It was so different but yet the same.

"Blaise is right, _Pans"_ I sighed. _"_ As much as I really want this, I can't and you know that. I think Potter would murder me if I killed his wife just so I could get a good shag." 

It had been over a month since Draco started working under me at the Ministry and about three days since he made his intentions clear. Draco and I hadn't talked since he told me how he felt that day in the training room. I was starting to think that I had conjured the memory up in my head. I needed to drink and drown my emotions in a bottle of wine, my own personal anesthesia.

"Listen, I would sacrifice my life for you to get fucked Armena" she smirked, "that is just the type of _friend_ I am."

She placed her hand over her heart and batted her eyelashes at me. Ginny appeared at the table, carrying two glasses of wine. She handed one to me and gave me a sympathetic look before taking her seat across from Blaise.

"Oy yeah, that's such a good _fuckin_ friend" Blaise scoffed. 

I was still shocked that Blaise could put up with Pansy and I, especially Pansy nasty mouth. Yet here he sat right next to us, enjoying a nice Friday night happy hour with us yet again. 

"Pansy there are other ways for me to get laid" I sighed, "I don't need to do it with the one person who would kill you."

"Finally some fucking common sense" Blaise muttered, downing his drink.

"Maybe you should just hire an escort?" Pansy shrugged as she sipped her tequila.

"I don't think that's a half bad idea" Ginny chimed in.

"Alright, enough you two" Blaise looked in-between the red head and the dark haired girl. 

I shot Ginny a narrowed glance, downing my glass of wine. I waved down the bartender, signalling for another round.

"I'm not going to fucking hire an escort" I muttered. "That just seems so, I don't know— _wrong_."

"Don't be so judgemental Armena, there is nothing wrong with it. I mean like you said, you need to get laid and i'm pretty sure you could use an orgasm— _or two"_ Pansy huffed. 

"Or _five_ or _six_ " Ginny winked.

"What could Armena use?" Potter asked, wrapping his arms around Pansy's shoulders, kissing her on her head.

"Oh nothing!" Ginny smirked, stirring her drink around with her straw.

"We are talking about how Armena needs to get laid" Pansy said bluntly. "Nothing new, my love." 

I nearly spit out my drink, my eyes going wide to look at Pansy. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me, that sent shivers down my spin and settled between my thighs. My skin flared up in goosebumps as he moved around me. The person behind the voice was the one person who I did not want to see. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. 

_Fuck._

I watched as Draco leaned against the table on the other side of me, raising his hand to get the bartender's attention.

"Firewhiskey, on the rocks" his voice was full of charm.

"Draco" Ginny smirked, winking at me. "Maybe you can help us here with our _dear_ friend. We are trying to set her up with some guys who we think are worthy of her time, but she is so stubborn that she refuses."

"Why is she refusing?" Draco asked.

I felt the heat burn in my cheeks, I wanted to literally die in a hole and never return. I actually wished that I was back in Azkaban with the dementors at this point.

"Because the one she wants she can't have" Pansy smirked.

I shot daggers at Pansy. I think the saying if "looks could kill" was accurate in this moment. I could feel my embarrassment and rage blending together in my veins. What was worse, was that I could feel Draco's grey eyes burn into my skin.

"Pansy I think you have a death wish at this point..." I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"I don't have a death wish, I am just stating the facts" Pansy huffed. 

"Well you seem awfully interested in my love life. Say, is Potter not fulfilling your needs anymore?"I smirked slightly, glancing at Potter.

Potter nearly spit out his drink. His hand slapping against his chest as his alcohol went down the wrong pipe. Pansy's lips spread into a wide smile as she opened her mouth to fire back but Blaise was quick to cut her off. 

"Alright! Enough from you two. Armena, please don't get her started" Blaise groaned, standing up from the table.

"She was already started long before. It's a lost cause Blaise" I yelled, watching him walk to the bar with his middle finger in the air.

I let out a small laugh, as I turned back to face the girls but they were already moved onto some other topic of conversation. Thus, leaving Draco and I to stir awkwardly next to each other. I quickly downed the rest of my wine, moving to get up from my chair, when Draco's hand clenched around my bicep. It wasn't an aggressive move, his hands were light to the touch. His hands were so big they could almost fit all the way around. I found myself thinking about how his hands would feel gripping my hips. 

_Fuck, I couldn't start thinking about his hands again._

"I would like to buy you a drink" his voice was low right by my ear. 

I could feel the heat rush through my body as the arousal pulled between my legs. I was trying everything in my willpower not to turn and look at him but I couldn't resist. He was wearing a black jumper with black pants. His sleeves were pushed up on his forearms revealing the dark ink of his Dark Mark.

And right where I knew it would be, sat that beautiful little emerald ring— our soul, right on his pinky.

"I think I can get myself a drink but thanks" I muttered.

I wanted so badly, I wanted him to buy me a drink and then snog me at the end of the night but I couldn't. I left with a huff, wiggling out of his grasp and moved to the opposite end of the bar. Of course the end I chose had no other than Atticus Diggory. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as we made eye contact and a smug look appeared on his face.

"Well, well look who it is," he smirked.

" _Diggory_ " I muttered, waving down the bartender.

I couldn't help but glance over to the pair of grey eyes that I knew would be watching me intently. 

"A glass of your house pinot noir, please" I smiled to the bartender. 

I took the seat at the barstool, pulling my glass of red wine to my lips. I flickered my eyes over to his direction to find that Draco was no where to be found. I found myself looking around the crowded bar, searching for a pair of silver eyes. 

"Looking for someone?" Atticus asked, leaning against the bar next to me. 

He took a sip of his scotch, his cinnamon colored eyes never leaving mine. I watched as he licked his lips as his eyes trailed over my body. I found myself hugging my leather jacket closer to my body, hiding my breasts from his wandering eyes. 

_Fucking pervert._

"None in particular" I muttered, turning my attention back to my glass of wine. 

I was no in the mood to deal with Atticus Diggory's incessant need to get into my panties. There was only one person in this room who I wanted to fuck me and it wasn't him. 

"You know, I have been trying to get you alone for quite sometime. It seems you are always so busy." 

"What can I say I am a busy girl..." I hissed through my teeth. 

"I'll say" he smirked, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. 

I found myself jerking out of his reach. My eyes went wide as he didn't catch the hint and kept moving a finger down my cheek to my neck. I moved my head, my jaw clenched tightly as I looked across the bar. A pair of dark grey eyes were staring right back at me. He had his jaw clenched, the veins prominent in his neck. His fingers were drumming against his crystal glass of firewhiskey.

_It was clear that he did not like what he saw._

"You really have the brightest green eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?" Atticus smirked at me. 

"I've heard it a few times." 

I kept my eyes on Draco, refusing to look away. He wasn't looking at me thought, no, his silver eyes were set on Atticus next to me. I watched as his fingers turned white from the grip on the wooden bar and his other hand as clenched into a fist now. In our school days, I could always tell when Draco was pissed. Half the time I was trying to get him there but this was different. This was almost territorial like if Atticus laid another finger on me, he would kill him with one simple flick of his wand. 

"So I have been meaning to ask, do you have a date to the Ministry's gala?" 

Atticus was now trying to get in my line of vision, fulling blocking Draco from my field of view. I furrowed my brow at the man now in front of me. I found myself leaning away from his body, trying to put some distance between us. 

"That's not until November, don't you think that is a little premature?" I muttered, taking a large sip of red wine. 

"Nonsense" he smirked, "I believe that it's better to seal the deal so the good ones don't get taken early. So what do you say?" 

"Well— if I am available in October you can ask me then. I don't like to think that far in advance." 

Truth was, I would have been more than happy to take him up on his offer. Atticus was a huge pain in my arse but he was also attractive and well respected in the Ministry. If I had him on my arm then I definitely could make many witches jealous but there was only one person that I wanted to go with to the gala and he was in this room. I highly doubt that Draco would stay single for long, even though he showed interest in me now he would eventually grow tried of my pushing and find someone else. I found myself shaking my head and slipped out of my chair. 

"I am going to find my friends" I gave Atticus a slight smile, "It was nice chatting with you, Atticus."

I turned and walked away, heading back to the high top table that Pansy and Ginny who were all sitting at. 

"The night isn't over yet! I'll see you later Lestrange" Atticus called, loud enough for Pansy and Ginny to hear. 

"What was that about" Ginny smirked, flipping her fire red hair over her shoulder. 

I glanced back over to the direction where Draco was earlier but he was no where to be found. I let out a long breath and turned back to the two nosy women in front of me. 

"He asked me to be his date to the Ministry gala" I sighed. 

"No he didn't. Shut up!" Pansy shrieked, nearly jumping out of her chair. 

"This is perfect! Armena, fuck him and fuck him good!" Ginny sipped her drink. 

"Ginny, no I am not fucking Atticus Diggory!" 

"Of course you are! Doctors orders" Pansy smirked. 

"Since when did you become a muggle doctor?" I raised my brows at the dark haired girl in front of me. 

"Since I decided that you need to get laid and since you aren't going to take up Draco's offer, why not go for it?" 

I knew what Pansy was doing and I didn't want to partake in her game. She wasn't wrong though, there was really no other reason why I shouldn't go after Atticus. I mean he was attractive and I was well, sexually deprived. I couldn't have sex with Draco because if I did, then that would be a clear interference with the magical binding contract, that Pansy and I signed ten years ago with Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Armena" Ginny leaned forward, "I am saying this because I am your friend, you have been holding out hope for ten years that you and Draco would ultimately end up together. Even after he married Astoria you still held out hope. I think—" 

"That's not true!" I hissed, glaring at the red head. 

"Armena, I am calling unicorn shit on this one. Everyone knows you still care about Draco but it's literally a fucking miracle that you and Pansy are still alive. I would never tell Potter this but I think it is foolish to have you two work on the same team, let alone be in the same room. That's the thing with unbreakable vows, if one party breaks their promise then the other party dies. I don't want to attend anymore funerals for the one's that I love. I wouldn't be able to survive if you or Pansy died because you two are being reckless."

I looked at Pansy who refused to meet my eye. Ginny was right, she was always right which was even more irritating. I couldn't pretend like everything was fine when Pansy and I were playing a dangerous game. 

"And as much as I am team Draco, even if it could kill me-- I agree with Weasley here" she sighed, turning around to face the other end of the bar. 

Before I could even comprehend what she was doing, it was too late. 

"Diggory!" she shouted, causing many heads to turn in our direction. 

"Pansy!" I hissed, my eyes darting around the room.

The one's that I wanted to find were no where in sight. He must have gone home. Instead, I made eye contact with a pair of cinnamon eyes across the bar. Pansy waved him down, batting her eyelashes in the process. 

"Hello ladies" Atticus smirked, setting his glass of scotch down on the table. 

"Atticus" I nodded my head, sipping my wine. 

He leaned over so that he was blocking off Pansy and Ginny from the conversation. The seemed to be deep in another conversation but I could tell they were listening intently. 

"I told you that I would see you by the end of the night" he smirked, sipping from his glass. 

I rolled my eyes at his cocky playboy attitude but figured that I might as well indulge him. There was no reason for me to hold out hope for Draco any longer seeing that it was clear that he left the bar. 

"Well then it must be your lucky day" I bit my lip. 

I watched as Atticus scooted closer to me, he leaned down and planted his lips right by my ear. 

"I do mean it when I say that I am very interested in you, Lestrange. I have been for quite some time now" 

His voice was off, it didn't have the same effect that Draco's did. Yet, it did somewhat quench the dying thirst of attention and affection that I needed. 

"Diggory" Pansy cooed from behind him, "It seems that Potter and I will be late tonight and Armena here was just telling us how exhausted she was. I was wondering if you would be the gentlemen that you are rumored to be and escort her home. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Armena, now would we." 

_Are you fucking kidding me, Pansy?_

I could feel the tips of my ears flush with heat, embarrassed by Pansy, who made me fucking out to be some damsel in distress. She knew that our home was a simple chimney flue away. 

Atticus placed his hand over his chest, smirking at the two women in across from me. 

"It would be my pleasure" he held out his hand to me, "Armena?" 

I looked down at it and then back up to him, debating on my choices. 

"You two are cruel!" I hissed through my teeth, as I took Atticus's hand in my own. 

"Love you too" Pansy cooed.

I dragged Atticus over to the large stone hearth in the middle of the bar. I could hear Pansy and Ginny making dirty comments as we walked toward it. Potter's whistle was loud, causing many heads to turn and stare. We would be the talk of the office come Monday. I raised my hand up and flipped her the bird, not caring if half of the Ministry was in this bar.

 _Fuck._

"It's 2284 Primrose Drive, apartment 5D" I hissed over my shoulder. 

I waved my hand, encouraging him to step forward first. 

"Nonsense, ladies first" he smirked, releasing my hand. 

I took a deep breath and stepped into the large hearth, my eyes darting over to our table where Blaise, Ginny, Potter and Pansy all stared at us with smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the bar. At the last second before the green flames swallowed me whole, I made eye contact with a pair of dark silver eyes. It was the type of stare that one only received from someone when that said person wished that it was them holding your hand and taking you home. I wondered what he saw behind my eyes in that moment as he watched me leave with Atticus Diggory. 

******

The sounds of fake moans and his grunts filled the air. I laid there on my bed as if I were petrified as Atticus Diggory fucked me with his averaged sized dick. It was truly a wonder how he got any women he wanted, the sex was the worst thing that I have ever experienced. 

_Why did I let him take me home?_

This was the biggest mistake I have ever made, well no that was a lie-- making a deal with Narcissa Malfoy, slaughtering an entire room of Death Eaters and making Draco forget me were the biggest mistakes of my life. This came in a close fourth right next to letting Pansy talk me into this.

"Fuck!" Atticus screamed, as he climaxed. 

His sweaty body collapsing on mine once he finished. I rolled my eyes as I felt his body move off mine.

"That was _amazing_ Armena" he smirked. 

His hand brushed my cheek, trailing down to my collar bones. I gave him a smirk, before standing up quickly and going into the loo. I quickly turned on the shower, stepping into the cold water. I didn't even care if it wasn't warm yet, I needed to wash his sweat and essence off my body. 

I also just needed to be alone but like all good things, it came to an end. I felt Atticus's hands snake their way around my body, his fingers over aggressively pinching my breasts. I couldn't remembered the way that Draco would roll my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. The notion would have me dripping wet in a matter of seconds. Draco knew my body like the back of his hand but this wasn't Draco's hand touching me, _it was Atticus'_.

I could feel his erection pushing against my backside. He was tall, I would have to give him that but Draco was taller. Atticus pushed my back down, my hands reflexively going to the tiled wall in front of me. I knew his dick would be inside of me within a matter of seconds and I needed to desperately have an orgasm that wasn't fake. 

So I did something that I have never done before, I let my mind think back to that time in _Paris_.

_"Bend over, I want to fuck your brains out..." I could hear Draco's voice echo inside of my head._

_Fuck._

It only spurred me on more thinking about him fucking me in our hotel shower. I closed my eyes picturing the room and the shower. I could almost feel Draco's hands all over my body as he prepared me. His tip rubbed my entrance

_"I love your arse from this view" Draco's voice hissed in my head._

He slowly pushed into me, but not fully all the way. He grabbed my hips, pushing in further and stretching me out. I let out a desperate moan.

"Fuck you feel so good" Atticus's voice shifted my memory but I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"Don't talk, just fuck me" I moaned, reimaging Draco behind me.

_"So desperate for my cock" Draco's voice chuckled darkly inside of my head._

_Fuck, I wanted him so badly._ I wanted Draco to stretch me out to no return and fill me up. I wanted to feel his hands gripping my hips as he slammed into me repeatedly without any mercy. The way that Draco fucked in my memories was unlike anything I had experienced in a while. It felt like pure ecstasy, I couldn't help but clench around him as the moans poured out of my mouth.

_"How do you want it?" he hissed inside of my head._

_Fuck me, Draco._

He snapped his hips against me again and again, pounding into me as hard as he could. I imagined what it would be like for Draco in this moment, would he be whispering in my ear about how desperately he wanted to plant his seed inside of me, how badly he wanted to fuck me so that I was ruined for any man.

"Fuck" Atticus groaned, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I was so close to cumming, I couldn't let him ruin this.

"H—harder" I hissed.

My fingers gripped the wall desperately trying to grab onto something to hold me up against the slippery wall. If Draco were behind me, he would have slammed my body straight through and into the cold wall. His hands would have been wrapping around my hair as he told me how much he loved fucking me. How good I was for him as he filled me up. 

I found my hand traveling down to my clit, as I rubbed slow and desperate circles trying to push myself over the edge. I pretended that it was Draco's hand, coaxing me to release.

_Fuck._

I could feel my legs start to tremble under me as I came hard. It was the hardest that I came in a while. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah, fuck baby" Atticus moaned as he released onto my back.

I rested my forehead against the wall as I came down from my orgasm, an orgasm that Draco's memory helped me reach.

******

I woke up the next morning, finding that my bed was empty as I patted the other side. 

_Thank fucking Merlin._

My hands felt something crisp as I grabbed it and held it above my head to read. The hand writing was sloppy and it looked like he had written over an old receipt. 

"Thanks for last night. It was amazing and I hope we could do it sometime again" I read in a monotone voice before crumpling up the note. 

I let out a scream as I threw my body out of bed. I threw open the door finding Pansy and Potter sitting in the kitchen, enjoying their morning cup of tea. Potter eyed me up and down, taking note of my oversized t-shirt and boxers. I rolled my eyes and brushed passed him, grabbing a tea cup from the cupboard. 

"He left around eight this morning" I could hear the smirk in Pansy's voice. 

I slammed my head into the wooden door of our cabinet, closing my eyes. 

"I don't want to hear it" I hissed. 

"You didn't seem to be making any noises last night. Did you two just cuddle and snog?" 

I whipped around, my fists clenching into balls. I could feel the anger as it rushed through my veins. It was a feeling that I had not felt in a very long time. I could see Potter standing off to the side ready to stop me if I went to far with his wife.

"If you must know" I hissed, "he fucking sucks in bed."

I turned back around, pouring the boiling water into my breakfast tea. I dipped the bag a few times, watching as my clear water turned an amber color. 

"Well, I will let you two catch up" Potter muttered, "Playing a game of Quidditch with Zabini and Malfoy." 

I shivered at the mention of his name. I felt the overwhelming sense of guilt setting into my stomach. 

"Play well love" Pansy cooed, kissing Potter on the lips before he went up in flames in the hearth. 

I let out a long sigh and hoisted myself up onto the counter. Pansy's dark eyes met mine instantly and she smirked, dying to ask me all the dirty questions. 

"So it really sucked?" 

"He didn't know what he was doing Pans" I sighed, "It was horrid, a disaster even." 

"You didn't come?" 

"Pansy!" I rolled my eyes. 

These questions were normal to Pansy Parkinson, nothing she said shocked me anymore. I got over the shock value of her brash responses the day I stepped foot in our shared dormitory at Hogwarts. 

"Seriously, I want to know..." she shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Well—" I felt my cheeks burn with the memory of last night. "I did something, kinda naughty and very insulting to Atticus." 

"Do tell" she squirmed in her seat, her dark brown eyes going wide as saucers. 

"After we were done the first time, I went to go shower to clean up and Atticus followed..." I took a sip of my tea, my eyes darting to Pansy.

"You had two rounds? Yet, you are telling me that it sucked?" 

"Oh the first time sucked but the second time was amazing but for a very different reason. Fuck-- I feel so dirty now even saying it." 

"Armena, stop you are literally killing me with the suspense. Please spit it out already!" she shrieked. 

I set down my tea and ran my hands over my face. I let out a deep breath and then blurted out everything to my roommate. 

"While Atticus was shagging me in the shower, I remembered that one time in Paris when Draco fucked me. So I told Atticus not to speak and imagined it was Draco fucking me. It was insane Pansy, I could hear him in my head telling me all the naughty things that he loved and how good I felt. I was even having a conversation back with him. It was like he was right there except he wasn't. Oh my fuck, I am going to hell!" I muttered into my hands. 

The room was silent for sometime before Pansy spoke. 

"Well Draco does have a way with his dirty words, I mean I would know." 

I let out a groan before dropping my hands off my face. I stared at Pansy, who had the biggest grin on her face. 

"Well I know what we are doing today" she clasped her hands together, nearly jumping out of her seat. 

I could see the wheels turning in her head. I tilted my head to the side, curious as to what she was planning. 

"Oh don't act so surprised Armena, we are going to figure out how to break this _vow_ and if I have to murder Narcissa Malfoy in the process then so fucking be it _._ " 


	9. JEALOUSY IS A BEAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I made a playlist for this book called As You Are user maddieemihle on Spotify! 
> 
> Most of the songs are songs that remind me of their relationship and the vibe of this book... anyways 
> 
> link attached :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5rY9CTPfz0mEwX3kBtoh7K?si=nSfiCFlYTXC9nflcLc9JIw&nd=1 

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I watched with narrowed eyes as Diggory brushed a strand of hair out of her face. I watched as she jerked out of his touch, her emerald green eyes landing on me. Diggory wasn't taking the hint that she didn't want that, that she didn't want his fingers grazing her skin. 

_Would she want mine?_

From the past month that I have spent with her, I felt like I already knew her boundaries even if we were just getting to know each other. I felt like I knew what she liked and didn't like— and she without a doubt in my mind, did not like Atticus Diggory touching her.

I took a sip of my firewhiskey, letting the brown liquid burn my throat. I knew that I would have to be home soon, I would want to see Scorpus off to bed. That was one thing that I wanted to make sure didn't fall through the cracks. My mum was always there for me when I was growing up. I was her only son and most prized position but to my father, I was nothing. I was the heir to the Malfoy estate and he was Lucius Malfoy. I wanted to be there for my son and to raise him better than my parents raised me. It was one promise that I made to Astoria on her deathbed. But instead of leaving the bar, I found myself wanting to protect Armena.

_So I would stay until she got home safely._

Those emerald green eyes of hers were so mesmerizing, I could stare at them for hours and still not be fulfilled. I clenched my fist tightly into a ball as I watched him flirt with her. He was a fucking prick and a playboy, he just wanted to get into her panties. He had no desire to get to know the real Armena Lestrange. She was just a prize to be won to him. He would brag about his conquest tomorrow and share a round of high fives and pats on the back with his mates. He wouldn't want to stay in bed with her and trace each one of her vertebrae. 

No, he would just fuck her and probably pretty fucking badly too. 

I couldn't think about him fucking her. It was an image that I never wanted to cross my mind but it did. I let out a loud groan through my lips and turned to whoever was next to me. Adrian Pucey was saying something to me about how there was a Ministry league Quidditch game tomorrow, but I could give two fucks. I found myself keeping her gaze, refusing to look away while he was standing next to her. 

"Excuse me" I muttered, slipping back into the crowd.

I walked along the outskirts of the bar, keeping my eye on her the entire time. I watched as she looked back over to the direction that I once was, her face dropping when she realized that I was not there anymore. Armena excused herself, slipping from the chair that she was sitting in.

"The night is still young!" Diggory shouted at Armena, who just kept walking forward towards Parkinson and Weasley.

I was about to make my move and walk towards her when Potter stepped in my line of vision. I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a long sigh, taking a sip of my drink.

"The boys and I are playing in a small game tomorrow, I wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" Potter asked.

I leaned around him slightly, watching as Pansy waved over Atticus. The man smirked and walked over to their table, carrying another glass of red wine. He handed it to Armena who took it cautiously.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked again.

"Um yeah sure," I sighed, sipping the firewhiskey. "What time?"

"Normally the game starts around ten so we like to warm up around nine. I was going to take the position of Keeper this game, if you want Seeker?"

"You sure you want to give up your position to your rival?" I raised my brow at him, smirking at him.

"Hey!" he raised his hands in defense, "it seems only fair."

Just then sounds of cheers erupted from Parkinson and Ginny. I could recognize Pansy's high pitched squeal anyday. Potter turned around, watching the same scene play before my eyes as I was. Armena was walking through the bar hand in hand with Diggory who was grinning ear to ear like a toddler with a brand new toy. Potter let out a loud whistle, bringing his hands to his mouth.

"Damn, didn't see that one coming" he smirked, bumping his shoulder with my own.

I felt my jaw clench tightly as I stared at her. She looked visibly annoyed as she dragged the man behind her. She whispered something in his ear and then motioned for him to walk forward. He shook his head and insisted that she should go first. I watched as she stepped into the flue, her eyes meeting my own instantly. A wave of something washed over her face as her mouth fell into a frown but she was gone in an instant. Green flames swallowing her whole.

I felt something that I hadn't felt in a very long time— _jealousy._

Pure white stone cold fucking jealousy. It was absolutely nauseating to feel this way and I hated myself for it. 

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" I heard Potter ask.

I turned my head slowly to look at the dark headed man, he was looking down to the floor and back up to me. I followed his line of vision, watching as crimson blood dripped from my hands. The glass of firewhiskey was half broken in my hand, while the rest was on the floor with droplets of blood coating it.

I shook my head and set down the rest of the glass on the table beside me. I pulled out my handkerchief that my mum gave me for my birthday and wrapped my bloody hand in the white cloth. The red spread like Feinfyre as it saturated the material. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was back home in my living room. The green flames disappeared behind me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, waking up some of the portraits around the room.

I rolled my shoulders and headed to my bedroom, tossing my black coat on the chair. I threw open the bathroom door with the wave of my hand, throwing my hand under the facet. I watched as the dark blood washed down the drain.

I don't know why I was so jealous but I was. I was so fucking jealous that Atticus was taking her home. I shut the faucet off and wiped my hands, I would need to get some ointment tomorrow from the nurse. I threw off my clothes, not even bothering to change into my pajamas and slipped into bed. I felt my mind spin at a thousand miles per minute. All of the images that I saw were images of a brunette, with green eyes and an aura about her that I couldn't shake. I don't know when I fell asleep but the next moment I realized that I wasn't in my bed at Malfoy Manor anymore. 

_No— I was somewhere familiar._

The sounds of water filled our bed chamber. I stretched my hands over my head, letting out a loud yawn. I felt my body stretch as I carefully slipped out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. I could see through the crack that the bathroom was foggy, the sounds of a female humming made me realize that I was not alone. Clouds of steam poured out as I made my way in. I quickly stripped off my clothes, opening the glass door to the shower. Without even realizing it, my hands found their way around someone's frame. She smelt so good, like roses and fall. She smelt like fresh parchment, the kind that they would give to us at Hogwarts. I placed my lips onto her shoulder, carefully planting light kisses against her soft skin.

_"Good morning" the voice breathed._

_"Mmmm" I moaned into her soft skin._

_I moved her hair to the side and continued planting kisses, nipping at her skin as I moved my way up her neck. She arched reflexively at my touch, exposing her neck to me. My other hand moved around to her breasts, carefully pinching her nipples between my fingers. She let out a delicious moan and rested her body against my torso._

_"Someone is eager this morning" I whispered into her ear, nipping at the skin._

_She just nodded her head as my hands trailed down her body. I slowly let my fingers slide over her lips, feeling her arousal pool on my fingers. She was so wet, so open and ready for me. I glided my finger into her, entering her at a painfully slow pace. I pulled out and entered another finger inside of her, leisurely pumping in and out of her tight opening._

_"Fuck" I growled, feeling my dick push up against her leg._

_I had never been this hard before. I was dying to know what it would be like to fuck this women in front of me. I tried to get a better look at her but her wet hair was covering her face. I let out a groan as I pulled my fingers out of her, bringing them to her juicy pink lips. I watched as she took my two fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and sucking on her own juices._

_"Good girl" I growled._

_I brought my other hand around her neck, pulling up on it roughly. My lips went to her ear._

_"Bend over, I want to fuck your brains out."_

_I watched as her breath hitched in her chest, her nipple hardening with my words. With my other hand I pushed her down, watching as she placed her hands against the tile wall of the shower. My hand pushed into her lower back, as I aligned myself up with her wet opening. She let out the sexiest moan as I rubbed my tip over her entrance._

_"Fuck" I groaned._

_This was too fucking good. I slowly pushed into her, but not fully all the way. I moved in and out of her, watching as my dick stretched her out. I could see her wetness coating my erection. I grabbed onto her hips and pushed in a little further, causing her to moan._

_"Please... m-more" she begged, almost like a whine._

_Her fingers gripping the tile, like she was trying to grab onto something. She was desperate for me to enter fully inside of her and I was just as needy._

_"So desperate for my cock" I chuckled darkly._

_"Draco" she moaned, "I want it, I want you..."_

_My name rolled off her tongue like it was dripping in honey. It was so familiar at the same time, like she had said it time and time again. I still couldn't see her face but I felt like I had seen her countless times before. Like we had done this countless times before. I gripped her hips harder, pushing my rings into her skin. I watched as the metal created indents on her soft skin. I slowly pushed my entire length into her, filling her up and stretching her out. It felt so good being inside of her._

_"Please..." she moaned._

_I felt something kick in high gear inside of me. I stilled for a second, feeling her clench and release around me. Her walls pulsating against me._

_"How do you want it?" I hissed._

_She glanced over her shoulder, her lip between her teeth. Her green eyes meeting my own._

_"Fuck me, Draco."_

_Armena._

_I felt myself get even harder inside of her, I didn't even know if that was possible but she made me harder. I grabbed onto her hips, snapping my own against her over and over again. I pounded into her like there was no tomorrow, desperately trying to reach my end. She was so good for me, so ready, so fucking wet._

_"Such a good fucking girl" I growled._

_"H-harder" she stuttered._

_Her fingers gripped the wall desperately trying to grab onto something to hold herself up. Her dark hair plastered to her face as she threw her head back. She was using all of her strength to hold herself up and not collapse onto the floor. I took one of my hands and wrapped it around her hair, pulling her so her back was flush against my chest. My hand wound around her neck, choking her slightly. I trailed my other hand down her wet body, finding the sensitive area. I rubbed circles around her clit, sending her completely over the edge. Her legs started to tremble under me. In a matter of seconds she was coming around my dick, covering it in her slick arousal. Silent moans escaped her lips, her voice muted from my grip around her throat._

_I could feel myself slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss. I moved my fingers from around her neck up to her mouth, sticking my finger into her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked on my finger, her tongue swirling around it again and again._

_"Oh fuck-k" I felt my cock jerk as it released my seed inside of her._

_She moaned, giving my finger one last lick._

I shot up out of bed, grabbing my chest. I was drenched in sweat and my hand was throbbing. That wasn't the only thing that was throbbing. In-between my legs sat my length, pulsating with the need. I wanted so badly to wank off but I knew that I didn't have time.

_Fuck._

I waved my hand towards the window, light streaming into my once dark bedroom. I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to make sense of my dream. It was so fucking real, like a memory of a past life.

It had been like that for a while. I would dream of Armena and half the time it would be sexual in nature. The encounters I could never explain. It made zero sense where any of it was coming from. Armena and I had not even touched skin. I didn't even know what it would be like to feel her body against my own, I didn't know what kind of scars coated her body or what it would taste like under my tongue. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to know what it would feel like to place my lips onto hers, to trace the outline of her mouth and memorize it. I wanted to know every inch of her body as intimately as I know my own. I wanted to touch every corner and crevice that I possibly could so that even the spaces that she couldn't reach, I could touch. I wanted to memorize every freckle and mole on her body. That wouldn't even be enough. I wanted to know where her waist ended and hips began. I wanted to know her.

But the sobering fact was that I knew nothing about her. I was fully dreaming about fucking her senseless in a random shower yes, but I didn't know her.

I rubbed my hands over my face again, slowly getting out of bed. I would need to ask the nurse to whip me up a large cup of coffee and some ointment for my hand. I pulled up my joggers and threw on a black t-shirt before heading down to the dining room.

"Dad!" Scorpius ran into my arms the moment I entered the room.

The smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup filled the air. I picked up my son, spinning him around before planting a kiss on his cheek. I set him down, watching as he ran back over to his chair. His pale blonde hair matching my own as it formed waves to his shoulder. I sat down at the head of the table, flicking my hand towards the pot of coffee. I watched as it poured into my cup and then floated back down the table.   
  
"Good morning Master Malfoy" the nurse called, entering the dining room.

"Morning" I muttered, picking up some eggs to put on my plate. "I was wondering if you could make some ointment for myself. I seemed to cut my hand on some glass last night."

The nurse nodded her head and then rushed back into the direction of the kitchens. I took a sip of my black coffee and watched as Scorpus stabbed his plate, shoving a fork full of pancakes into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the child that Astoria and I created together. I wanted to say that Scorpius was a perfect blend of us but in all honesty I saw mostly myself in the child. I wondered if he would be placed in Slytherin when he was sent off to Hogwarts. Would he find a gang of friends like I had with Blaise, Theo, Oliver, Naomi and Pansy? Oliver and Naomi's twins were the same age as Scorpius so if they were still planning on moving back here in the next year then they would probably all go together. It would be weird going to the platform without Astoria, just like it would be weird not boarding that same train.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked, his eyes wide and curious. 

"Yes?" I leaned back in my chair, looking at my son.

"When will you teach me how to ride a broom?"   
  
I couldn't help but let the corners of my lips pull up into a wide grin. I leaned forward, reaching out to smooth his pale blonde hair.

"I'll tell you what, this week I will go to Diagon Alley and pick you out a training broom and we can learn together in the backyard. I would want nothing more for my birthday than to do that with you. Does that sound alright?"

The child nodded his head rapidly, his pale blond hair flying over his grey eyes.

"Good" I smirked, "it's settled then."

After breakfast and saturating my hand in ointment, I found myself staring at my closest trying to figure out what to wear. My fingers trailed over my old Slytherin uniform, curious if it still fit. I didn't have anything athletic to wear so this was honestly the only thing. The last time that I played Quidditch was probably back in school our eight year.

*******

"Well, well, well" I smirked, walking onto the field. "It looks like we all had the same idea."

I stared at Pucey and Zabini, who both had on their old Slytherin uniforms. I tossed my black lacquered broom into my other hand, getting my teammates.

"You have got to be kidding me" I heard Potter behind me.

I turned around watching as the female Weasley and Potter strolled up also wearing their old Gryfindor uniforms.

"Are you sure you weren't sorted into the wrong house Potter? Red doesn't seem to be your color" I snicker, biting my cheek. "I always thought you were more a _snake_ than a _lion._ " 

"Oh shove off Malfoy..." He mutters, pushing up his glasses. "Alright, chasers are Ginny, Pucey, and Zabini. Beaters are Thomas and McClaggen. I will play keeper and seeker is Malfoy. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded my head, looking around the field. On the other end I spotted some faces that I recognized from my time at Hogwarts and Diggory. He was strutting on the field like he owned the goddamn place. I felt the overwhelming urge to punch his face in.

After a quick warm up session, I found myself in the air searching for the golden snitch. It felt good getting back on the broom after all these years. I had always enjoyed the game but felt like I had abandoned it all those years ago. In my sixth year, when I was tasked by the Dark Lord, I simply gave up on the sport. I faked an illness and let the replacement take over the team. I was vetted to be captain that year but I simply abandoned it all.

"Alright Malfoy?" Atticus called, positioning his broom beside me.

"Alright Diggory" I muttered, not enthused with the thought that he was the other seeker for the team.

"Say—weren't you at the bar last night?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly where this was going and I was not amused.

"Yes" I muttered, my eyes searching around the field.

"Mate, I'll tell you that Lestrange is a real freak. Let me fuckin tell you, she wanted it all rough, let me fuck her from behind and was so controling. Damn, I definitely have to shag her again."

There it was again, except this time I was welcoming it in like an old friend.

_Mother fucking jealously._

I hadn't felt like this in a while. I felt defeated and royally pissed off that I was. It's not like Armena made any sort of notion that she was into me. She was always so jumpy and skittish around me. It's not like if I had asked her to come home with me that she would. I could feel my pulse start to quicken the more I thought about her— _the more I thought about him with her._ The rage started to move through my body at a quick pace. I needed to get away from Atticus before I did something royally stupid.

"She fucked like a whore last night. So fucking wild, so needy— it was insane."

"Don't you dare call her a whore" I growled, my eyes narrowing at the prick beside me.

Atticus raised his hands in defense, smirking at me. It was an infuriating smirk, the type of smirk you made when you knew that you had won. Everything was a fucking competition with Attius, he knew that was hot shit and that I was turning down the obessive witches left and right. I knew that he saw the way that I was watching Armena, he wanted her to himself and he did just that.

"Hey mate— no need to get all defensive. Say you have been pretty close with her lately, you know working with her and such. Do you think you could put in a good word with me? You know, I'd really like to take her out."

_Like that would fucking happen._

I turned my head ignoring him as he continued to ramble on and on about Armena. It was absolutely disgusting the way that he kept referring to her as a whore, freak, slut. It was degrading her as the witch that she was. There was no doubt in my mind that she was all of those things in bed, but to call her that like she walked around shagging the entire Ministry was just— _it was vial._

I felt the familiar buzzing in my ear, the buzzing that reminded me what we were here for. I narrowed my eyes at the golden object, speeding away from Atticus but he was quick to catch up with me. We weaved and zipped through the field, dodging stray budgers and quaffles as they skinner out hair. I glanced to my side, taking note in Atticus's smirk. I clenched my jaw and focused my gaze on the almost invisible golden object. I bumped Atticus in the shoulder, feeling him resist me and fire back at me. I ground my teeth together, hearing the sound of enamel on enamel as I sped forward. I was quicker than Atticus, my broom was quicker and my body was more lean. His build would slow him down as I would speed up. Atticus bumped into me again, harder this time. I felt the red hot of my anger speed through my fingertips. With all of my might and my Slytherin sportsmanship I rammed into him, sending him right into a wooden support beam. I smirked to myself as he flew off his broom and landed face first into the field, crimson blood dripping from his nose. I focused my sights on the goal ahead— _the Golden Snitch._

******

_**Monday: May 31st, 2010** _

I walked into the office that morning, my eyes darting over to Armena's desk. She was already elbow deep in work, her eyes not even bothering to glance up at me. I set my briefcase down on my desk loudly, trying to get her attention but she didn't even flinch.

"Morning" I muttered, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Morning" she sighed, still not looking up.

I found myself peering over her desk, she was deep in thought as her eyes rapidly scanned each page. They were flickering over every word as quickly as possible. I looked over at the tidal curious as to what had her intense interest.

_Dark Magic: Hexes, Curses, Vows and Spells_

_Written by Theodora Glint_

I furrowed my brow, what interest could she have with Dark Magic? I mean it made sense, considering Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the more devout servants of the Dark Lord but Dark Magic was a thing of the past. If people did practice it, well it was in secret. So what was she doing reading a book on all things darkness? I highly doubted that Armena was dumb enbough to practice Dark Magic while in the Ministry.

I sat down in my chair, pulling out the various stacks of paperwork. Potter had given me the task to sort through each new Auror recruit and create profiles. In a few weeks I would be out of Armena's service and heading my own sector of the Auror department. I couldn't help but taste the sourness on my tongue at the thought of not having to work closely with Armena again. We had only been together for a month but it felt like I still had so much to learn.

_There was so much more to learn about her._

I shuffled through the papers, barely noticing as the other Auror's entered the office. That's how I didn't notice Atticus Diggory until his hand slapped my shoulder.

"Good game the other day Malfoy!" His all too annoying American accent was prominent.

I glanced up from my work and gave him a smirk, noticing the bruising under his eyes. He clearly broke his nose when he fell off his broom. I couldn't help but relish in the fact that I helped make that happen.

"Sorry about the fall" I smirked.

"It's alright, it was just a game. Armena—" He turned his attention to the dark haired girl behind me. "You should come to one of our games one time and watch. Malfoy here is wicked fast!"

I could hear Ginny snicker from her desk across the aisle. I shot her a warning glance before looking back over to Armena, she was refusing to meet my eye and Atticus'. She was instead, resting against her arm, her cheek tucked into the palm of her hand. She just stared forward at her desk, playing with her book.

"Maybe another time" she muttered, flipping the page.

"Speaking of another time..." Atticus's voice dropped down into a whisper.

I watched as he leaned his palms against her desk, his body hovering over her territorially. Armena's eyes shot up as she leaned away from him, trying to create as much distance as humanly possible.

"I really enjoyed the other night and I was wondering if I could take you out on a proper date."

I felt my jaw clench tightly at the thought, the thought of him and her— _again._

No, it was too much to think about. I couldn't think about them again. It was all that I thought about since he bragged about his conquests on the field Saturday. I balled my hands up into fists as I watched the embarrassment and the discomfort flood her face. Her lips pulled down into a frown as she played with her rings on her hand.

"Atticus, I'm really not looking for anything right now. I—" she glanced towards me. "I appreciate you escorting me home on Friday but-- but we should just leave it at that."

I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a smirk, relishing in the fact that she had just turned him down. Ginny burst out into laughter, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Armena shot her a warning glance and then darted her eyes over to me.

"Oh come on, I know you enjoyed it. I can be whatever you need me to be. I appreciate the fact that you were a great fuck and—"

She stood up so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to comprehend. Her fists were clenched into tight balls, she took a moment to breathe and then release her fists.

"I don't appreciate what you are implying! This is not the time nor the place. I said no so please respect that, now if you will excuse me I have a meeting about Trolls in the western regions of Cambodia" she hissed, brushing past Atticus.

She most certainly did not have a meeting about Trolls in the western regions of Cambodia. 

I narrowed my eyes at Atticus, who just continued to run his hands through his hair. He was smirking and shaking his head. He looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Witches, what can I say. She will come around."

I clenched my jaw at him, feeling my teeth grind infrustration. Did he not fucking get the hint that she wasnt into him the way that he was into her? That she didn't want him. She didn't want him but she slept with him. I couldn't help but let that feeling creep back up. The feeling that was green and rightfully wicked. The feeling that was the same color as her eyes and had envy seeping out of every crevice of the word.

I watched as Atticus exited the office, tossing an apple in his hands as he hummed a tune.   
  
"You know Draco" Ginny broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the fiery haired girl.

"What Weasley?" I muttered.

"Jealousy is _not_ a good look on you" she smirked.

"I'm not jealous, _Weasley_ " I hissed, turning back to my work.

The rest of the week flew by and Armena was so obviously missing. I knew she was here in the Ministry because Potter told me he came in with her every day but yet she was like smoke. I would see her out of the corner of my eye and then she would disappear.

Shortly after Monday's debacle, Atticus made sure to spread the word about him and Armena's weekend experience. I didn't know what was worse, hearing about it constantly through the Ministries rumor mill or the fact that I was starting to believe the words he was saying about her. They were vial, degrading, disturbing and vicious. The type of words that one did not say if they were trying to court a lady-- such as Armena Lestrange.

The more I sat on the fact that Armena and Atticus had shagged, the more it made me furious. The more I found myself wondering about the what if. I think I was starting to get Blaise sick of my constant pestering. I knew that they were close and that he knew what she was thinking, so it was just a matter of time before I got it out of him.

"Have you talked to Armena?" I asked over lunch at some muggle restaurant.

It was rare of us to break out of the wizarding world but when we did it was only for a brief moment. Mostly for the nightlife and restaurants that our world seemed to be lacking.

"Yes" he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And? She's been absent from our department. I know that she's either with you or Parkinson" I snapped, pushing around the chips on my plate.

"She hasn't been with me, Malfoy. I can promise you that."

I shook my head clearly annoyed with the situation. Why did I care so much that she was absent in the office. There were probably countless Auror's that were rarely in the office and yet, I never noticed their absence.

"She's so frustrating, Zabini!'' I snapped, tossing down the chip on my plate. "She's so fucking open with you lot but with me shes like a closed book. I don't know why I am like this with her. I can't fucking get her out of my head and to top it off I want to ring out Diggory's neck. The things he is saying-- calling her a slag and whore, bragging about his conquest. It's fucking sickening."

Blaise slammed his palms down on the table, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You sound just like you did when you first met her years ago!" he hissed, a little too loud causing the people around us to turn.

I furrowed my brow confused as what he meant and it seemed that he was confused too. I watched as different emotions flashed across his face. He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his face.

"What do you mean _years ago_?"

"Fuck—" he paused, trying to orient his thoughts. "I— fuck, w-what I meant was when you met her at the pub we used to go to. Y-yeah? Do you remember that?"

Blaise was talking like he just got caught cheating. He was a foul liar, but I was too confused in his story to try and get the lie out of him.   
  
_The pub?_

I vaguely remembered my early twenties, it was filled with alcohol to drown out the after effects of the war and lots of muggle drugs.

"You mean the one we used to go to with Allard?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Yeah, yeah" Blaise took a frantic sip of water, "that was the one. Anyways you saw her with Parkinson that night."

I remembered seeing Astoria that night, I remembered talking to Astoria which was how I always assumed we reconnected but I barely remembered meeting Armena.

_Fuck._

Then it hit me. I had the overwhelming feeling that if I pursued Armena back then, then I wouldn't have ended up with Astoria. The jealous crept back in but this time it was jealousy mixed with rage. Not just any rage, blinding rage that came out red hot and turned into white.

I stood up from the table, knocking over the fancy vase sitting in the center. I shook my head, as the memories of five years came back to me. I had to get back to the ministry. In a matter of seconds, I had apparated into the black tiled walls. That was when I saw her. She was entering the training room, carrying stacks of books. I wasted no time, scared she would disappear into thin air. I raced after her, stopping at the barrier of the wall. In a matter of seconds, the wall gave way and I stepped into the mirrored training room. Armena was leaning against the mirror with a book in her hand.

She knew I was in the room, I could tell by the way her fingers twitched. Yet, she didn't bother to even look up. It was as if her book was far too entertaining than what I had to say. I felt the jealousy creep up again, lurking on the surface.

_I was fucking jealous of a book in her hands._

I was utterly pathetic.

"You know, you don't have to avoid me Armena" I snapped.

"I'm not avoiding you Draco" she sighed, setting down her book. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Flatter myself? _Love_ , I'm not trying to flatter myself" I forced out a laugh.

I watched as she winced under my words. Her eyes closed shut and her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please don't call me that" she whispered, there was something dancing on the surface of her voice.

_Pain._

"Why is that what Diggory calls you when you fuck him?"

I don't why I said it but I said it. She dropped her hand to her side, her mouth wide open as she gawked at me. She slowly stood up, raising her wand at me.

"Who I fuck is absolutely none of your business!" she snapped, her body circling me.

"It kinda is, especially when the whole fucking Ministry is talking about it."

"That's not my problem Draco" she snapped, firing a hex at me.

She fired another and another one. I quickly deflected the spell, taking her beating. I deserved it, I was being a right arse but my red hot anger and jealousy was still prominent on my skin.

"You know" I growled, holding my wand at her head. "I figured you out."

I watched as her face when cold, a flash of something raced across her green eyes. Was it panic? She stopped breathing, the color flushing out of her skin to almost a pale grey.

"Please, do tell draco. How do you have me figure out?" she muttered, trying to keep her cool.

"I met you five years ago at the pub. The one that Blaise, Oliver and I used to frequent. You were there with Parkinson, were you not?"

I watched as she swallowed, a sigh of relief seemed to escape her lips as she continued to circle me.

"Yes, I was there" she muttered.

"Then why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you act like I was a complete stranger?"

I watched as she lowered her wand, her body freezing. She lowered her head and shook it, shorter ends of her hair falling around her face.

"I _am a stranger to you,_ Draco. What difference would that have made? It's not like we were—friends or anything. I only saw you once and then—"

Her voice seemed sad and removed, like she was harboring something in. Something of a distant memory.

"It would have made a difference to _me_."

The words escaped my lips before I even had a chance to realize that I was saying them. It was the fucking honest truth thought, it would have made a difference. I remembered that night like it happened yesterday, I remembered watching her with wide eyes as she strolled into the pub with Pansy Parkinson. The way she laughed at Pansy, the way her brown hair fell around her shoulders, the way her nose was pink from the icy draft of the pub in the dead of winter. The way she looked up at me when she told me her name.

_"Armena— Just Armena"_

I watched as she flipped a switch, all of her emotions bursting forward at once like a tidal wave. She fired spell after spell at me, not bothering to stop as her anger spread through her arms and directly into her wand.

"You have been avoiding me like the fucking plauge all week Draco and now what? You want to tell me that you wished that things would have been different that you wished you never married Astoria? Well you fucking did!"

"What does Astoria have to do with this?" I hissed, deflecting her hexes and spells.

"I asked what difference would that have made and you told me that it would have made a difference to you! To you!" she screamed, her green eyes dark. "It wouldn't have made a difference if I was a stranger in passing. I was just another girl that you met along the way."

"Is that what you have been telling yourself?" I snapped, deflecting her spells again. "Is that what Atticus told you when he got in between your thighs? That you were just another girl along the way? Is that why you are so frigid and closed off?"

She let out a loud piercing scream, her face going red as her eyes started to blaze bright green.

"Is that what you really think of me? Is that why you have been avoiding me Draco?" she hissed, "have you been avoiding me because Atticus got between my legs and you didn't? You have no fucking right to be even remotly jealous!"

We danced around the room, she kept firing spell after spell but I refused to fight her back. I could feel her rage simmering around the room. I could feel my body feeding off of her energy, ready to strike back but I wouldn't— _no, I couldn't._

"I'm not fucking jealous of that slimy serpent!"

_Yes you are._

"That's rich coming from you, considering you are a Slytherin. All this talk about snakes when you clearly are one."

"Do you know what he has been saying about you? Fuck! Armena, all of the nasty and vial things that he has said about you to nearly everyone in this fucking Ministry. I would be surprised if the Minister of Magic didn't hear. He is vial, he is slimy and he's worse off than a snake. I would never fucking go around and talk about what intimate moments we would— I mean we could share. You knew this too, you aren't dumb or daft. You knew exactly the things he would say and you fucking took him home, in front of everyone."

_In front of me._

"You spread your legs for him. You are acting like a—"

I stopped myself, I bit back my tongue. I wasn't thinking straight, she wasn't helping me think straight. All I could see was jealousy as it plagued my every thought. It was screaming at me telling me that it was okay to be jealous but it clearly was not okay. I didn't even fucking know her and I was jealous because Atticus Diggory would not fucking shut up about how much of a freak she was in bed. I wasn't thinking straight because I wanted that to be me who gave her never ending pleasure. I felt the rage and the mixed emotions swarm through my veins. I had no time to react or think on my words, they were on the tip of my tongue. 

"What am I, Draco!" she screamed. 

I had never seen her like this, she was always so calm and reserved. She never let her emotions get the best of her, she always kept them a bay. She fired spell after spell at me, backing me up so that I was about to be square into the tight corner of the mirrored room. She had anger blazing behind her green eyes.

"Say it!" she screamed, her voice ricocheting off the glass walls.

She kept firing, I was getting more upset by the second. I didn't want to get upset but her energy was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was screaming at me to fight back and so I did. I fought back and I fought back hard.

"You're acting like a _fucking whore_ " I spit, casting a hex at her.

A nasty and sinister hex. A hex that I most certainly did not mean to cast. 

Her wand dropped to the floor with a clank. I watched as shock, then anger and finally pain flashed across the whites of her eyes. She then crumpled to the floor letting out a sharp scream. She grabbed at her shoulder and then looked up to me, the hurt clear in her eyes. She pulled back her hand, dark crimson blood coating her pale skin.   
  
_I just hurt her._

"Fuck" I hissed, rushing towards her.

I placed my hands on her body. 

_Flashes of blood and screams flashed into my head. My father looming over her as her body writhed in pain. Screams, blood curdling screams filled the air as I watched her bleed all over the floor of Malfoy Manor._

I pulled back from her, my eyes wide as I searched hers. I wasn't sure what just happened but I was curious if she saw the same thing. From the looks of her eyes I seemed like she did.

"I'm fine Draco" she whimpered, shaking her head aggressively. "It's just some blood."

It wasn't just some blood, it was clear that she was in pain.

"We should take you to St. Mungo's. I don't even know what I cast, it could be a curse" I muttered, resting back on my heels.

She debated my request and then nodded, letting me lift her up off the ground.

*******

"You were smart to bring her here Mr. Malfoy" the healer nodded, her quill checking off boxes as she muttered to it.

It was fucking laughable that I was the one to bring her here. That the one who ended up firing a curse at her, slicing her open from the collar bone down to the sternum was the one sitting by her bed. I felt like a hypocrite, I felt like a fraud.

_But I had to make sure she was okay._

I watched as she peeled back her hospital gown, rubbing ointment on the scar that ran from her sternum to right under her collar bone. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. My eyes fell on the dark black runes under her right collar bone. I didn't have to be fluent in runes to know where those markings came from. I had seen them on my father and the Death Eaters that used to wander my childhood home.

_Those markings were from Azkaban._

"You can stay with her if you would like" the healer, moved back her gown. "I will be in within the hour to check on her again."

I nodded my head and conjured up a chair beside her bed. I couldn't help but let my mind think back to when I hurt her. That memory was so vivid, so raw and real. It made no sense, my father has been dead for ten years. There was no way that was recent. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my memory. It hurt me to see her in pain, it felt like knives were digging into my own flesh.

When Potter had asked what had happened, I couldn't even explain it to him. I told him we were dueling and it got out of control. I couldn't possibly tell him that I let my jealousy get the best of me and lashed out on her. She did nothing wrong, she chose to go home with Atticus for a reason which was unknown to me. I had to respect her choice and move on.

_But I couldn't._

I stared at the spot where her Azkaban Prison markings rested on right below her collar bone. There were so many things that I didn't know about _her_.

So many things that I wanted to know about _her_.

_Jealousy was a fucking bastard._


	10. HOUSE OF BALLOONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: house of balloons by The Weeknd

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

The week went by and Pansy and I came up with absolutely nothing on how to successfully break an Unbreakable Vow. It was clear that we were stuck in this magically binding contract forever until one of us died, including Draco Malfoy himself.

_Which death simply wasn't an option._

I sat in front of Pansy's desk at the ministry tracing the white lines on my wrist. I had them memorized by now. The days and nights that I spent in Azkaban I would outline them with my finger, remembering why I was doing it in the first place— _to protect Draco Malfoy_. 

I found myself at many points throughout the two years, that I was locked in isolation, screaming at the white lines. I could curse them and the grown women that took advantage of two young, naïve girls. I was nineteen years old, I didn't know what I was getting into. Those fucking white lines on my wrist represented a Vow, _a promise_. I thought if I did this, then Pansy would be able to take care of Draco and make sure he had a better life than the one that would have happened if The Dark Lord killed me that day. It seemed to work for the most part, Draco got married and had a son. He has received forgiveness from all his old enemies, he has received mercy from the ones he hurt and even made a friend out of an old enemy. 

_No, we made this vow for a reason._

I had to remember that even if I wanted to say fuck it and risk everyone's lives for my own selfish desires. I dropped my plate on Pansy's desk, reaching forward to grab another book on breaking old magic. I prayed to Merlin that this one had the answers that I was looking for.

"I already read that cover to cover, it says nothing about breaking vows" Pansy sighed, shoving a fork full of food in her mouth.

"Have you tried the Debrishes Book on old magic?" Arya, Pansy's coworker asked.

"Read it cover to cover and nothing" I sighed, sinking back further in my chair. "I have a book on my desk that seemed promising but—"

Pansy let out a snicker which caused Arya to look between us, as if she missed out on some sort of joke. Arya raised her perfectly arched brow at Pansy, curious on what has been going on. Pansy waved her hand and swallowed her food before continuing on. 

"Armena is scared to step foot in her office. Why do you think she has been hanging around here this whole week? It's not because she enjoys our company" Pansy snickered, glancing towards me.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't hear, Arya. It's been around the Ministries gossip mill this entire week" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Well I haven't heard anything and now I am quite intrigued."

"Armena is a little freak in the sheets according to Atticus" Pansy smirked.

I threw my head down onto Pansy's desk letting out a groan. The sheer idea that half of the Ministry was discussing my sex life was humilliting. This was worse than the time that Professor Snape used Legillmency on me and saw Draco and I— well, you know the story. 

Actually no, that was definitely the worst of all. The second would have to be my mother showing the Death Eaters and the third was definitely Atticus's large mouth. 

_Why did it always have to involve my sex life?_

"If any of you want to hex him, then please be my guest. The guy can't take a fucking hint and I'm starting to loose my wits" I mumbled into the desk.

"Oh darling, don't you worry. Arya and I have a few tricks up our sleeves. Maybe we can send him a howler everyday for a month. Each one can insult his ego."

I lifted my head up from the desk, giving Pansy a slight smile.

"Thank you, Pansy" I sighed, "truly, thank you. Any bad word I have ever said about you, I take it back right now." 

Pansy smirked, winking at me before diving into conversation about some witch in Magical Artifacts. I glanced over to the large clock on the wall. If I left Pansy's office now, I could be in the training room before lunch hour ended and the rush of witches and wizards would be successfully avoided. I collected all of my books and gave my friends a kiss on the head, before departing to the training room.

The halls were quiet, I was thankful for that. I allowed myself a moment to slow down my pace and just breathe. It had been a while since I just breathed. It was a mantra that I used to tell myself but I had forgotten about it. 

_Breathe._

I expected to hear the sound of my shoes clicking on the floor, but instead I felt light. I felt different because I was letting my guard down for one time in the past ten years. I knew this wasn't the right time and place to do it, but I wanted to feel free— even if it was just for a minute.

This whole entire week was a fucking disaster. Draco and I have avoided each other like the plague. Well— I have avoided him and he has just done his best not to talk to me. I pressed my hand on the black tile, letting them fall away as the mirrored room revealed itself to me. I took in a deep breath and walked towards the far wall, dropping my books and red oak wand to my side. It felt cool in the training room. The air had a haze to it, where the crystal chandeliers reflected orbs and rainbows of light.

_It was peaceful._

It was just what I needed after this shit storm of a week. 

Well, it was peaceful until Draco Malfoy stormed into the room. I don't even know what happened. One minute, he was screaming at me then I started fighting him. Words were being thrown, accusations tossed, blaming me for things that were not in my control but it was his best mates that made all the calls back then. 

_But I couldn't tell him that._

I felt anger that I had not felt in a long time swarming in my veins. It was seething deep and it was angry. The dark magic was swimming under my skin, yelling at me and telling me to let it out to _play_. I could have sworn at one point that I heard Tom Riddle's voice, coaxing me and telling me to _do it... kill... do it now_. I didn't listen, instead I fought back at Draco watching him with narrowed eyes as he deflected my spells. 

"You're acting like a fucking whore."

_His voice rang in my ears._

I don't know what hurt more— _the curse or his words._ There was just a constant buzzing, static in my eardrums that silenced his voice to a meer echo. I dropped my wand, not even hearing it hit the wooden floor. I collapsed to my knees, my hand going to my heart— right where he hit me.

_He hit me in my heart._

I could feel the pulsing of my dark blood as it oozed and spilled out of the crevice that he created with his wand. I could see Draco's lips moving but I couldn't hear him.

_He hurt me._

I don't know what I felt at that moment. There was a mixture of sadness, pain, shock, anger, madness, lust even. I felt my mouth open and someone far away let out a noise that sounded like a banshee. I looked up at him, my eyes cloudy.

"Armena?" the distant voice cried.

I couldn't see him, I was crying too hard to make out the disfigured human in front of me.

"Armena?"

_He hurt me._

He sliced open my heart: _literally and figuratively._

I pulled back my hand, staring at the crimson that was staining my skin. It was my blood, this very moment told me that I could bleed again. That I wasn't indestructible. I wasn't invincible. No— I wasn't any of that anymore.

_He could make me bleed._

I felt his hands on my shoulders, gripping me and begging me to forgive him. A string of curses escaping his lips as he muttered. I saw flashes in that moment, flashes of my body writhing on the floor at Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy standing above me with his black lacquered wand pointed at my head. I saw his eyes searching mine and I let him search, I let him see in that moment.

_He hurt me._

"Fuck!" he hissed.

I could feel the burning in my chest, it felt like fucking wildfire as the curse grew. It was maddening the pain I was feeling but I was numb.

"I'm fine Draco. It's just some blood."

I don't even know if that was my voice talking or some angel above welcoming me to Heaven. No that wouldn't be possible, I was definitely going to Hell. The voice felt so removed from me, like it wasn't myself talking. I wasn't even sure if I was in the room anymore.

_Fuck._

"We should take you to St. Mungo's. I don't even know what I cast, it could be a curse."

I stared at my dark red palm, watching as the blood spread over my skin. It reminded me when I sliced my palm open, creating a link between my father and I. It reminded me of the time when I was a different person, when Draco didn't call me a whore. I felt my head begin to nod as Draco lifted me up off the floor.

I was in so much pain, it was blinding. It was white and pure the pain that I felt.

_Fuck._

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright lights of the room. My head felt heavy and my chest was burning like someone had set a scalding iron on top of me. I saw a figure standing at the end of my bed, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He reminded me of someone who I care for very much.

_It couldn't be._

"Armena" the voice hummed.

I let out a series of groans, pulling myself up off the bed. I blinked again, confused about what was happening before my eyes.

"Surprised?" he hummed.

"Y— yes?" I shook my head.

_Ow. My bloody fucking head._

"Am I dead?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

I looked around the room, I was in a hospital for sure which made sense considering the previous events but the person standing in front of me most certainly did not.

"No— Armena, you are most certainly not dead."

"Then where am I?" I asked.

He paused, looking around the room. He let out a long sigh, one that I was very familiar with during our time spent together. 

"I have helped you all I can in your lifetime, have I not? Now it is time for me to help you in your new one. Well, the one you are currently in with Draco and _his forgotten memories_."

I nodded my head slowly, furrowing my brow. I clutched the bed sheet closer to my body, waiting for him to continue. 

"I'm quite surprised you haven't figured it out yet Armena. You were one of my brightest students after all, it's a shame really" he hummed.

"Okay, well I haven't figured out whatever it is you are being so cryptic about" I muttered, looking around the room.

Was the ghost of my favorite professor really insulting me? I most certainly was in Hell. All I needed now was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to come jumping out of the woodwork. 

_That would really make this worth while._

"I would say it is in your blood but that saying seems..." he took a pregnant pause, "used, don't you think?"

I shivered remembering Draven Nott and Felix Lestrange's words to me when I was back in Hogwarts. It was one memory that I tired to keep pushed down and sealed away in a tight vault, like the one's in Gringotts that were guarded by dragons in chains, by the Lestrange family vaults. 

"Why don't you think back to your last night, the night that you did something you shouldn't have done?"

"Are you talking about the Unbreakable Vow?" I furrowed my brow.

_Where was he going with this? And why was he being so bloody cryptic?_

"Yes and no" he paused, "think about it and things will start to make sense."

He wrapped his black cloak around his body, folding his arms over his chest. I nodded my head slowly trying to comprehend what he was saying. None of these stupid fucking dreams ever made any sense. They didn't then and they most certainly did not now. It was quite infuriating and extremely annoying. I watched as he started to turn and walk out of the room.

"Professor?" I whispered.

He paused in the bright white doorway, turning his head slightly.

"I never got to tell you how grateful I was for that letter you wrote. I also never got to tell you how sorry I am and was for killing you. If I could change, if I could go back— "

"Armena, I forgave you long ago. There is no need to apologize" he hummed.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I was in a very dark room. There were sounds of whirling and whistling bells. I was back in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I took in a deep breath hearing a rustling beside me.

"Oh good my dear! You're awake!"

I turned my head, looking at a small healer. She was motherly looking, wearing a lime green robe with an emblem embroidered on her chest: a wand and bone, crossed together. My chest still burned but this time the fire was raging on and it wasn't stopping. I let out a groan which caused the older witch to rush to my side.

"Oh there, there! We see many Ministry folk with various injuries, but your partner was smart with bringing you in."

"Draco?" I furrowed my brow, wincing as she peeled away the bandages.

"Yes him! Pale blonde hair and bright grey eyes. He wouldn't leave your side, held your hand the entire time. Yes, that was him, Draco Malfoy!"

_There it was._

The feeling that I had been trying to avoid, my heart starting thumping in my chest. It felt like it was going to fly out of my skin, burst through my ribcage and shatter into a million tiny pieces.

_It was frustrating._

******

_**Saturday: June 5th, 2010** _

Draco was the most confusing and frustrating person I had ever met in my life. He was even more confusing when I woke up the next morning to find a dozen white roses on the counter of our shared kitchen with a fresh sheet of parchment paper and a dark black Malfoy crest stamped in the middle.

"Are you going to open the card?" Pansy asked, practically wetting her knickers.

I chewed on my lip as I stared at the roses. I thought back on all of my studies of basic herbology and muggle gardening. What did white roses stand for again? Was it friendship or something more?

"I can see those wheels turning in your head, Lestrange" Potter snicker, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

_I needed to get my own place._

"My wheels are not turning, Potter" I muttered, refusing to let my eyes stray away from the arrangement.

It was way too over the top and extravagant, not to mention it was his birthday. He shouldn't be sending me flowers on his thirtieth birthday.

"Read the card, come on" Pansy whined, bouncing off our seats. "If it sucks, which I doubt it will, you can just toss it. No harm, no foul."

"No harm, no foul" I repeated, nodding my head, "right..."

I took the large bouquet and walked into my room. I could hear Pansy's sheriks and complaints as slammed the door with the flick of my wrist. I set the bouquet on my dresser table, my eyes flicking to my reflection in the antique mirror. I rested my hands on the edge of the surface, hanging my head low against my chest. The aching under my collar bone still was present but it was duller now, less vivid than it was when I first woke up at St. Mungo's. I let out a deep breath, my head lifting up to meet my own reflection.

"Stop being such a bitch, Armena" I hissed. "Read the damn card."

I picked the chrisp envelop, my fingers tracing the wax seal. I flicked open the lip of the card, pulling out the parchment. I took a deep breath and began reading his neat script.

_Armena._

_I wanted to apologize for how I reacted the other day. That was very well out of character for me. I fear that I may have ruined what we had started to create, on our journey to friendship. I just wanted to let you know how truly sorry I am for hurting you in any way, words and actions. What I called you, what I said was not in character. I was blinded by something that I am scared to admit, I do fear my pride is too large_ —

I let out a laugh, shaking my head.

— _and I should man up, swallow my pride. Now I fear that I am rambling but I have already scraped too many pieces of parchment to start over_ —

I could picture him, rubbing the back of his neck as his quill tickled his cheek. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. 

— _Anyways, I wanted to send you these flowers out of friendship. White roses symbolize, from my research, grace, sincerity and humility_ — _but they also symbolize new beginnings. I hope that you can find this notion to be an act of kindness. Again, I am truly sorry for ever hurting you._

_Xx, D.M._

I backed up my body, collapsing on the foot of my bed. I stared down at the paper completely baffled and speechless. I didn't know if the letter was supposed to be romantic, but I couldn't help but feel my skin flush and my heart start to flutter. I set the letter down on my bed, my eyes staring at the white roses.

"New beginnings."

When I woke up later that room, I could hear the music blasting from the living room. I let out a series of groans as I moved myself up off the bed. I flung open the door, a dozen of black balloons rushing to my face.

"Pansy?" I called.

"Over here!"

The living room was covered in black and silver balloons. They were everywhere. Enchanted candles floated around the balloons, casting a romantic glow on the room. Several men dressed in all back carried trays of food, looking quite off in the rather empty room. My eyes flickered over to Potter who looked utterly terrified by Pansy's decorations. The room wasn't bad but I had a strong feeling that Draco was not going to enjoy it.

_Draco hated birthdays and everyone knew it._

"What do you think?" Pansy smirked, as she finished straightening the large circular cake for Draco.

"I think— " I looked around the room again.

"Oh it doesn't matter what you think!" she waved me off. "Draco is going to love it and he's going to love you even more if you put on something sexy."

Her eyes trailed up and down my body, taking note of the ratty old sweatpants and hoodie that I was wearing. I hugged my arms close to my body, ignoring her intense gaze. I felt like I was suddenly back in our dormitory at Hogwarts, with her judgmental eye.

"Don't look at me like that," I hissed, plopping down on the sofa.

"Oh no you don't!" she shrieked, pushing me off the cushions.

She slapped her hand over the pillow, trying to fluff them back up. She continued down the couch, karate chopping each decorative pillow. I glared at her from the ground, as she ran around the room.

"Up, up!" She pointed her long red nail at me.

"Pansy, I literally just got out of the hospital" I whined. "Please, I just want to curl up in bed with a nice book and a cup of tea." 

It was very uncharacteristic of me, but I was so fucking over it all. I just wanted to sleep and pretend this week didn't happen. I didn't want to have to face fifty of our closest friends in our living room. I especially did not want to see Draco, at least not yet.

"Armena, I really don't care. You could have been shredded to pieces by a werewolf and I would have dragged you out here. Now, go put on a dress, preferably something sexy and get your arse back out here. Oh and please be in a better mood when you return!"

I glanced towards Potter, trying to get his sympathy but he avoided my gaze. He instead turned to the bar and poured the amber liquid into his crystal glass. I rolled my eyes and stormed into my room like a teenager having a temper tantrum.

"Wear that black dress that shows off your legs! Malfoy will love that!" Pansy yelled.

I ignored her and turned on my shower, letting the warm water pour over my skin. The scar under my collar bone, slicing right through my Azkaban markings. I ran my fingers over the black ink, wondering if Draco had seen it. There was no way that he had seen it, that would have been too intimate. I was thankful that the mark was now a light pink, the ointments that they sent me home with had done wonders. I prayed that by the time the first leaves of fall fell, that it would be just a thin white mark. I already had enough scars on my body from Lucius Malfoy and my mother, I didn't need another.

_I didn't need another reminder._

After a long, and much needed shower, I finally emerged to the living room. The party was in full swing. Half of the ministry was there, much to my disappointment. I grabbed a glass of champagne off a floating tray, chugging the contents as fast as I could. I could feel the bubbles swirl around in my empty stomach. I welcomed the taste of the sweet liquid like an old friend.

"We don't want a repeat of Slughorn's, now do we?" Blaise's voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around, my balance swaying as if the champagne already went to my head. Blaise's hand reached out to steady my arm.

"I'm not going to repeat Slughorn's Christmas soirée" I hissed.

"What about _Slughorn_?" Draco's voice called out from behind Blaise.

Blaise's eyes went wide as he cursed in quiet whispers under his breath. We never had to worry about this before. We were able to always talk so open and freely about everything but now that Draco had managed to work his way back in, we really had to watch out tongues. It was now strictly " _post-vow"_ secrecies. 

Draco walked around Blaise, taking the empty glass out of my hands and replacing it with a full one. 

"Oh, I was just telling Armena how this party reminds me of the soirées that Slughorn used to throw. You know how he was" Blaise was visibly sweating, clearly nervous about fucking it all up.

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. This whole situation was completely and utterly ridiculous. How ironic was it that the very same night that I attended Slughorn's party, was the same night that Draco and I promised to never leave each other. There were many more times after that— in the whispers of _pure passion_ and in _stolen glances_. 

But now, fuck— now I was standing next to my best friend and the man I loved, trying to cover up the fact that we had all attended a party together ten years ago.

_Like said, this situation was just absurd and it was my life._

Both of the men turned to look at me, Draco's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry, I just thought of something" I bit my lip, looking into my glass.

"I forgot about that night" Draco scratched the back of his neck. "Fuck, maybe I am getting old."

Blaise pat him on the back, wishing him a very happy birthday and turned to head back to the party. I glanced up at him slowly, meeting his grey eyes instantly. His eyes were so bright tonight, the lighting in the room did him all the favors in the world. His blonde hair was slicked back perfectly. He was wearing a black tshirt, black blazer and fitted black jeans. I felt my mouth water just at the thought of the outline that was prominent in his pants.

_Fuck._

"Armena?" he asked.

"Yes?" I pursed my lips and jerked my eyes back up to him.

"You look— " he rubbed his hands over his mouth, " _good_."

"Good..." I repeated, feeling my lips turn down into a frown.

I mean, it wasn't the worst complement that I had ever received, but it was pretty up there. Draco just said I looked good. Not, you looked fucking fantastic— but just _good._

"I meant— fuck, I meant you looked good considering what happened. You know between us."

"Yes, how could I forget that you sliced me open like a Christmas ham" I snapped, taking a sip of the champagne.

"Did you get the flowers? I wasn't sure if you would, I had to ask Potter for your address. I should know it though, that was pretty shitty on my part. I mean the whole thing was my fault really. I think I royally messed up and fuck, I just wanted to do something and— " he trailed off.

I felt my mouth drop open. Was Draco Malfoy blabbering excessively in front of me? Was Draco Malfoy nervous? I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a smirk, as I watched him sweat it out.

_He was nervous I wouldn't forgive him._

There was something so completely ironic about this whole situation.

"Draco?" I found myself whispering.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide as if he was waiting. Someone in that moment bumped into him, causing his body to step closer to my own. His hand reflexively went to my hip. We were so close, so fucking close that I could smell his cologne, expensive suits, mint and the forest.

It was like we were back in advanced potions and I was smelling my Amortentia.

It was such a light touch, like a ghost but I could feel the electricity just the same. I knew that his hand was there. It caused shivers to move to down spine and settle right in between my thighs. The lighting in our apartment didn't help either, with all the candles and balloons. 

_It was just romantic and it was us together again, back at Slughorn's party._

The music was loud, it was hard to hear him. I wanted to lean in closer, I wanted to smell more of him. He leaned down so that his lips were at my ear. I felt a thousand sparks go off as his breath trailed along my skin. I wanted to grab him by the shirt and plant a thousand kisses over his skin. I could feel his torso against my own and I wanted more. 

_So much more._

"What I said in my letter to you, I mean every fucking word, Armena. I was out of my mind to hurt you like that and I can't even fathom why I did what I did."

He paused, the only sounds were his breath hot on my skin and the thumping of the muggle music that Pansy had picked out.

"But I did it and for that I am sorry."

His other hand trailed up, laying on my shoulder. I watched as he licked his lips, his eyes flickering down to my own and then back up. He slowly moved his hand up to the back of my head, holding it gently. His body was pressed against my own. It was intimate and it was so fucking overwhelming. I swore that if he leaned in to kiss me, I wouldn't stop him.

"I am sorry Armena. Please—" 

"I forgive you" I blurted out, my green eyes searching his grey. "I forgive you. It's not something that I completely understand but I forgive you."

His lips pulled up into a smile as he dropped his hand. The lack of contact made me feel cold and empty, it was something that I was used to feeling but I didn't like it. I wanted more.

_I wanted him._

"I think that was the best birthday gift that I have ever received" he smirked, "and you know how I hate birthdays."

"Happy thirtieth birthday, Draco." 

*****

_Saturday: September 20th, 2010._

As the balloons fell and the seasons started to change, so did everything else. That wasn't to say that everything was falling apart but Draco and I had never talked about our moment we shared on his birthday. He didn't get nearly as close to me like that again and we seemed to just move in motions. Draco officially took over the training department and I rarely saw him anymore. When I did he always was with someone else. 

Someone new, some witch that was fawning over him and I always saw it. It was like my body knew where he was and when, of course it had to decided to go into that coffee shop that day and see Draco cosy in the corner with some dimwitted witch. No it wasn't one time, it was every single time. Ginny claimed that I was cursed and honestly, I believe it. 

_That was until today._

"Armena?" his voice called. 

I spun around holding a stack of books in the far corner of Flourish and Blotts. 

"Oh, hi" I breathed, my eyes wide. 

"I saw you through the window and figured I would come in to say hi" he smirked. 

He shoved his hands in his coat pocket, his pale blonde hair falling in his face. His dimples where showing, poking out through his cheeks. He looked fucking good, I had to admit. 

"Hi" I smirked back, "I was just picking out some light reading for the weekend." 

"Light reading? That doesn't look like light reading to me" he ran his hand over the back of his neck. 

"Well Pansy and Potter are gone the entire weekend, so I have the place to myself. I figured I would pour myself a glass of wine, curl up on the sofa and read a good book." 

He stilled for a moment, not saying anything for what felt like ages. I wondered if I had said the wrong thing or if there was something on my face. He just stared at me, the wheels circulating in his head. 

"Would you want to do that with me?" 


	11. DO I WANNA KNOW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys 

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_September 20th, 2010._

I stared at her for minutes, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. 

Armena and I haven't shared more than a few words in the past few months ever since my birthday. Yet, I found myself dreaming about her every fucking single night. I have dreamt about her every single night this past week. Images of her, _such vivid images_ , flooding my mind constantly, that I couldn't handle it anymore. There was a point where I figured if I just distracted myself with others, that she would stop haunting my dreams, but it only made it worse. It was like every corner I turned, every nook and cranny, there she was. So that's why I made the decision to face her instead of running away.

"Would you want to do that with me?"

Her eyes went wide as she blinked back at me. Her jaw on the floor as she just stared.

"I mean— I wouldn't want you to be alone this weekend, it is your birthday after all" I smirked at her.

"Y-You remembered?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget?" I ran my hand over the back of my neck, my eyes darting down to her books in hand. "Here, let me get those for _you._ My treat— think of it as a birthday gift."

She let me take the books, her emerald green eyes blinking at me rapidly. I brought them up to the shop counter, setting them down so the shopkeeper could ring them up. I turned around, leaning against the wooden counter. I ran my tongue against my cheek, as she continued to run through the various thoughts in her head. 

"Draco really, please don't buy these for me. I'm a grown woman, I can buy my own books" she groaned, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Armena, it's _your birthday,_ " I smirked, my fingers gripping the underside of the wooden counter. "I have to get you something." 

In all honesty, if I prepared for this better I would have gotten her something that she deserved. I would have gotten her something that reminded me of her eyes-- something emerald green.

I handed the shopkeeper some galleons and grabbed the brown paper bag full of books off the counter. Armena took them, she looked at them and then back up to me. Her green eyes blurry as tears started to form on her water line.

"I don't know what to say..."

"I feel like that wasn't even a proper birthday gift" I bit my cheek, checking my watch. "It's still pretty early, would you want to grab a quick bite with me? My treat? It's not everyday you have a birthday, we should celebrate."

She looked down at her boots, shifting on her feet.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, you would know if I was asking you on a date, Lestrange."

I watched as her cheeks flushed bright pink. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, piercing the skin. I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to decide between staying or going. I prayed to whoever would listen that she would choose to stay, but with her-- I never knew.

She waved her hand over the brown bag of books, causing it to disappear instantly.

She can do wandless magic, good to know.

"Where would you want to go?" She looked up at me, a small smirk pulling up on the corners of her lips.

I nodded my head, motioning for her to follow me out of Flourish and Blotts. I held open the thin door, listening to the chimes of the bell ringing against the glass. She muttered thanks and ducked out into the crisp fall air. She hugged her black cloak tighter to her body and looked up at me, her green eyes vibrant against the stark black of her clothes.

"There's a place just around the corner, it's..." I paused, " _it's intimate_."

"Intimate?" her eyes flickered over my face, "so this is a date?"

"Not a date, _Lestrange_ " I smirked, shaking my head. "I mean if you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron instead, then we can. I just figured you would want something a little more established, than a run down wizarding pub."

She pursed her pink lips together and furrowed her brows. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the establishment. I pushed open the door for her, letting her step into the small restaurant.

My mum used to take me here all the time when we would shop for books, robes and such in Diagon Alley. It was a quaint restaurant, no more than six tables and we were the only ones here today. The walls were painted a soft eggshell blue while the dark round tables contrasted it. The lights were dim, making the restaurant seem darker than it needed to be. I led her to a back table, in the corner of the restaurant, slightly secluded from the rest. She sat down in the chair placed in the corner, her back to the wall, while I took the chair directly across from her. I watched her as she looked around, taking in the setting in front of her. A small flower sat floating around in a vase, in the middle of the circular wooden table.

"Welcome to Florence, can I start you off with anything?" the middle age wizard asked, his black mustache curled up at his rosy cheeks.

"Tea, please" Armena sighed, using her finger to flip through the menu. "Chamomile if you have it." 

"And you sir?"

"Firewhiskey, neat" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the dark haired witch in front of me.

"Firewhiskey?" I could see her lips pulled up into a smirk, "a little early don't you think?"

"Never too early, _Lestrange_ " I smirked. "Besides it's nearly four and we are celebrating your birthday. Should I ask for two?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes as she shook her head slowly from side to side.

"So what is your usual here?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I trust you?" she smirked. 

"If you trust me, you shouldn't have to ask yourself that question. You see, trust is a two way street."

"I understand that trust is a two way street, Draco." 

"Well, I trust you" I breathed, "since we work together, it's only natural to trust each other."

She stared at me, thinking about what I just said. She closed her menu and placed it off to the side. I watched her intently as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the wooden surface.

"You barely know me, Draco" she kept her lips pressed into a tight line. "What makes you think that you can trust me?"

The server came back, placing her tea and my whiskey on the table. I picked up the crystal glass and held it out to her, waiting for her cup to meet mine. But instead, she stared at the glass and then back up to me.

"You know, it's bad luck to cheers with anything other than alcohol" she smirked.

"So you are superstitious— _noted_ " I smirked, pulling the glass of whiskey to my lips. 

"I am not superstitious! I'll have you know, I despise all things in regards to the studies of divinations."

"I take it that you aren't planning to teach the subject anytime soon?" I smirked, taking a sip of whiskey.

She scoffed at my question, dipping her tea bag a few times into her water before removing it.

"Soothsayer, seer, predictor, crystal ball, reading tea leaves—" she motioned to her tea bag on the saucer next to her cup. "It is all a load of rubbish. There is no way to predict how the future will turn out. We just have to live with it everyday and wait to see what transpires."

She took a sip of her tea, her emerald eyes still holding my own. I brought the crystal glass to my lips, smirking into it.

"So if someone told you that they thought we were soulmates, would you believe then?"

She bumped her porcelain cup, causing some water to slosh on the table. She cleared her voice and shook her head, crimson rising to the points of her ears and her cheek bones. She looked down at the tea that was spilt on the table and shook her head.

"I stopped believing in soulmates a long time ago" she muttered.

"Why?" I tilted my head. "I mean, you don't believe in cosmic connections? Written in the stars and all of that?" 

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"What good is cosmic connections if you can never get what _you want_?" she said solemnly.

I felt like she was a current in the ocean, pulling me in and dragging me down under. Not in the bad sense, but I couldn't fight her pull anymore. 

"Well, when you start thinking like that—"

"I have to think like that" her head jerked up to me, "I _had_ to start thinking like that."

"Was that before or after you went to Azkaban?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

I watched as her eyes blew wide, her mouth hung open slightly, parting her lips. She reached out her tongue to lick the soft skin, my eyes didn't miss a beat. I watched her feeling my breath slightly hitch in my chest. The overwhelming desire to be with her, to know what it would be like to touch those lips was ever present.

"H—how?" she breathed, "Wha-at, how did you know?"

"I saw your markings when you were in St. Mungo's..." I cleared my voice, "the day that I accidentally cursed you. The nurse was cleaning the wound and putting ointment on you. I know it was wrong for me to stay but I had to— I had to make sure _you were okay_."

She nodded her head slowly, trying to comprehend it all. We were silent for what felt like ages. I never took my eyes off of her, I was determined to catch every possible emotion that flashed across her face.

"Thank you" she finally whispered.

Her eyes sparkled for a second, like she remembering something. She took her tea cup into her hands, blowing into her hot water. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, leaning forward on the table. 

She nodded her head quickly, similar to the way that Scorpius does when I ask him something. It was a very simple motion, but she made it seem like she was giving me permission to ask her about her life. 

"Why were you in Azkaban?"

She jerks back, I watch as her skin pales and her breath hitches in her chest. Her eyes never leave my own, as she searches my face. 

"I—" she pauses, taking in a deep breath. "I did something—"

"Something?" 

"Something— um when I was nineteen" she shook her head, like she was trying to remove the memories. "I really don't want to—" 

"I was a Death Eater when I was sixteen, _not that it's a competition_ " I smirked.

She rolled her green eyes, biting her lip. I let my eyes wander down to her bottom lip, in between her front teeth. I wanted to know what it would be like to take that lip in between my own.

"Do you want me to give you a medal?" she smirked, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

"No, not necessarily. I am trying to tell you that just by saying that " _you did something bad_ " doesn't mean that it deserved Azkaban."

"You know you can research me anytime that you very well please" her voice was harsh and quick. "My file is very much public record. If you want to know all the dark and twisted details then by all means— you have my permission."

"It's not about your permission. Trust me, if I wanted to know, I could wave my hand and the file would appear in front of me— _but I don't_ " I paused, taking in a deep breath. "I want to hear it from _your_ lips only."

Her features, that were always so stoic and hard, softened instantly. It was like she was dropping one of her ironclad walls. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to figure out what she would say. 

"I went to Azkaban for almost two years. It was very—" she paused, chewing on her lip.

"You don't have to talk about it?"

"But I want to— _fuck_ , I want to so bad but I can't. It was dark and cold..." she paused, her eyes flicker back and forth, "I never want to go back, I just want to keep moving forward."

"What can I do?" I found myself asking.

"Nothing" she snapped her head up, "I mean there is nothing you can do. I went to Azkaban and I now I work for the Ministry." 

"Was that part of your probation?" 

"Yes— yes it was" she sighed heavily, "I have a travel ban, thats also apart of my probation."

"I figured you would" I sighed, "my father spent sometime in Azkaban— and my mum actually." 

" _Right_ , I knew that" she sighed, her eyes meeting mine. 

I stared at her, finding myself curious as to what she was getting at. 

"Look, I can't tell you" she breathed, "at least not yet anyways. One day I will be able to, but—"

"Armena—"

I reached my hand across the table and took hers into my own. It felt so right, so natural like our hands were made for each other. I stroked my thumb over the soft skin of her hand, watching as her skin flooded with goosebumps.

"Armena, I want to know everything about you. I want to know, but only when _you are ready_."

******

_**Tuesday: September 23nd, 2010** _

I sat across from Armena at the round table in the Ministry conference room. She was sitting next to Potter's left, twirling around her quill absentmindedly. Weasley kept making side comments to Armena, which caused her cheeks to flush pink as she looked up at me, each time meeting my eye. She would look away, only to curse silently under her breath.

Potter was discussing an issue in Ireland that needed Auror's to tend to it. Diggory, of course being the insufferable prick that he was, volunteered right away. I watched Diggory the entire meeting as he stole glances over to Armena. His eyes drawing up and down her body like he was hungry for her. It made my blood boil and the bile rise to the back of my throat. The amount of times that I almost snapped my quill was embarrassing.

"Alright— _Malfoy_? Do you have anything to add?" Potter asked.

A series of heads turned towards me. I set down my quill and reclined back in my chair, folding my hands over my stomach.

"The new recruits are almost done with their first level of training. I have Diggory, Post, and Weasley coming in over the next four weeks to run through some plays with them. We have only lost one recruit so far, it seems he did not have the stomach for it."   
  
"Excellent, great progress! The Ministry will be happy to hear it" Potter clasped his hands together. "Well if that will be all then this meeting is dismissed."

There were sounds of papers shuffling, low murmurs and chairs moving against the black tile floor. I glanced over to Armena who was chatting with another department head. I tucked my paperwork under my arm and moved around the table over to her. Weasley gave me a side eyed glance and shook her head before exiting the room.

"Good morning" I breathed, leaning down to her ear.

She whipped her body around, her eyes going wide as she realized who it was.

"What are you scared of me of now?" I smirked.

"I'm not scared of you" she hissed, her hand grabbing me around my bicep as she took me towards the back exit of the room. "I thought you were Diggory."

I furrowed my brow at her words. Even just hearing his name set my teeth on edge and I hated it. I hated that I was jealous of him, _but I was._

"Is he bothering you again?"

She shook her head and waved her hand, dropping it from my arm. The loss of her touch felt cold and wrong. We continued to walk down the secluded hallway back towards the office.

"No he isn't," she shook her head. "Thank Merlin." 

I didn't give her the chance to finish, I felt the annoyance for Diggory flood my system. 

"Well if he is, you know I wouldn't mind taking a swing at him. Just say the word, _Lestrange_ —"I looked down at her, a smirk playing on my lips, "You know rough him up a bit."

She punched me in the arm, her eyes narrowing at me. I grabbed the spot that she just targeted, rubbing my hand over it.

"That is the last thing that I need..." she narrowed her eyes, "... is for you and Atticus to get in some _silly little bitch fight_. God, Potter would have a fucking field day if that happened" she muttered, folding her hands over her work robes.

On days like today— when we had meeting after meeting, we would have to dress in our Ministry robes. It was tedious and old fashioned but it was the ways of the Ministry.

"Alright, fine— I won't fight him" I smirked, "today."

By the time that we reached our office, everyone else had gone to lunch. Armena plopped down into her chair, throwing her head back against the rest of the chair. She let the chair swivel around, as she stared up at the ceiling. I threw my cloak down on my chair, settling down into my own chair. 

"Fuck..." she groaned, picking up the first stack of papers. "I have so much work to catch up on." 

"Well it's a good thing I already picked us up some lunch," I smirked.

Her head rolled down as she looked at me through narrowed eyes. I waved my wand over her desk, revealing two containers of food. One labeled Draco and the other labeled Armena. I watched as she bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"I picked them up from that spot you and Pansy like."

"Were you stalking me?" she smirked, opening up her container.

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking sheepishly at her. I could feel the pink slightly rising to the tips of my cheek bones.

"No! I mean I asked Potter. I wasn't stalking per say, just some educational research."

"Right, because lunch is so educational," she giggled.

I don't know how much time had passed but we were way past our designated lunch hour. I found myself staring at her half the time, watching as balanced working and eating at the same time. She would look up occasionally, catching my eye but I didn't care.

I watched her carefully, as she peeled open the muggle chocolate wrapper. She tilted her head reading the words of wisdom on the inside.

"Keep life moving forward, backward looking is only for time travelers" she huffed, tossing the dark chocolate in her mouth. "A bunch of unicorn shit if you ask me."

I bit my cheek, trying not to laugh at her motions.

"Malfoy!" Potter threw open his office door. "I need to chat about an assignment coming up. Can you come chat?"

I nodded my head once, standing up from my desk. I waved my hand, two more muggle chocolates appeared in front of her. She smiled up at me, her emerald eyes sparkling under the lights of the office. it was the first time that I have seen her smile.

_It was fucking serendipidous._

I wanted to bottle it up and save it forever. Put it in a vial, place it in a pensive and watch it over and over again on a constant loop.

"Maybe you can find a better quote" I smirked, "one that is less... _unicorn shit, right?_ "

I walked into Potter's office at the end of the row, throwing my body down in his chair. He was busy writing notes on a file before him to even notice that I had entered. I cleared my voice, causing him to jump up in his chair. He pushed his circular glasses up, leaning back in his work chair.

"There's an issue in Romania" he sighed, "it's a pain in my arse. I don't know how to handle it and Diggory can't go. I know I said you wouldn't be involved in field work but I need you with me on this one. I need my best Aurors and Armena can't travel due to her--"

"Due to her travel ban?" I raised my brows.

"She told you?" He pushed his dark hair back off his forehead.

"I saw her markings when she went to the hospital back in June. But yes, she finally told me on Saturday actually."

Potter's mouth was hanging wide open and his green eyes wide; shock was evident on his features.

"Don't look so shocked" I smirked, feeling my narcissistic attitude appear.

"I'm not shocked, she just never talks about it" he shook his head. "This is beside the point Malfoy, stop distracting me. I need you to come to Romania with me this weekend with Weasley. There's a classified crisis there that is really being kept under wraps. We don't need anymore histeria, I think our world has received enough of that in the past decades."

I twisted my rings, looking down at my hands. I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. It was only natural considering I was one of the people who helped create that histeria. I wrapped my fingers around my forearm, feeling my dark mark under my shirt. It was a constant reminder of what I had done.

_Who I used to be._

"Can I count you in on this?" Potter asked again.

I nodded my head in one swift motion, agreeing to his terms.

"Great!" He smirked, pushing up his glasses. "We plan on leaving this Wednesday and should be gone through the weekend. Can you find care for Scorpius on such late notice?"

"Er— yeah, I have that live in nurse and I can always ask mum. It's not a problem" I ran my hand roughly against the base of my skull. "Shouldn't be a problem, however mum will be pissed i'm in the field."

"Ah yes—" Potter leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, " _mummy Malfoy_ , always so protective over her baby boy. _How sweet_."

"Oh fuck off, I—"

I started to say something about his mum but I bit my tongue. That was the old me back in my adolescent years, the one who was constantly insulting everyone in my line of vision. Not caring who I hurt along the way. I was a different person now, I was a father and once a husband. I had to do right by my son, I couldn't set the example that it was okay to judge those of different blood. After all we all had the same color blood running through our veins.

"Right—" I rolled my neck, "will that be all?"

"Yeah, I will see you bright and early tomorrow" he shuffled his papers, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "We will portkey around sunrise."

I closed his office door and took a seat at my desk. I picked up the manilla folder and flipped it open but my mind was far too distracted. I spun around in my chair, placing my right leg up on my knee. I drummed my fingers on the arms of my chair, watching her carefully.

"I have to go to Romania tomorrow," I muttered.

Armena's head jerked up from her work. Her eyes flashed a series of emotions before she set down her quill and folded her arms on her desk.

"How long?"

"Potter doesn't know, I am assuming through the weekend" I muttered with a sigh.

"Oh..." her face fell.

"Don't look so disappointed, Lestrange" I smirked.

She furrowed her brow, tucking a strand of dark raven hair behind her ear.

"I'm not disappointed" she narrowed her eyes, "why would you say that?"

"Wel— your body is telling me something very different than what your mouth is. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I am disappointed too, I quite enjoy seeing your face everyday."

I paused, studying her face carefully.

"It gives me something to look forward to. Don't worry Lestrange, I will miss you too."

*****

_**Romania** _

_**Saturday: September 27th, 2010** _

I unbuttoned my Auror robes, tossing them on the wooden chair in our room. The situation in Romania was exhausting and never ending. We would put out one fire only to have another one pop up in a matter of seconds. Not to mention that I had to constantly have to deal with Potter and Weasley going on and on about how much they missed their significant others. Not that I didn't feel the same way, but it was complicated just like our nonexistent relationship.

I guess we have made progress with our friendship in the last week. She was comfortable around me, it felt like we had slipped into this routine together. It was like we had known each other for years. She didn't act the same way around me that she did with Potter but it was close enough and it was improving.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ginny smirked, throwing down her things on the table.

"You wish, Weasley" I muttered, picking at the food in front of me.

"I bet I could guess. Let's see, does the name start with an A?"

I leaned back in the chair, twirling my wand in my hand as I watched the red haired women carefully.

"I wouldn't tell you even if it did" I smirked back at her.

She leaned forward and stole the plate in front of me, plopping a piece of bread into her mouth.

"How's Scorpius doing, you know with everything?"

"He's fine, I mean I don't think that he really comprehends what happened" I sigh.

"Do you ever miss her?" Weasley asked.

I felt my jaw clench at the thought, not about Scorpius but about Astoria. This was the first time in months that I thought about her, not that I didn't think about her, but she was always just an afterthought in my mind. Like a ghost that would linger than disappear, it wasn't permanent. It was about to be one year since she passed and I barely even thought about her death. My mind was so confused with the idea of a green eyed and raven haired girl, that I completely forgot about my wife.

I felt nausea rise up and float around my body. It was overlapping with the burn of guilt that I was feeling.

I felt disgusted with myself.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

It was the truth, the stone cold truth. I didn't know if I missed Astoria. I felt vile and disgusting but it was the honest truth.

"You know I never thought you two were a right fit" she smirked, leaning forward on the table.

I wanted to fight Weasley back on her feelings but she was right. Astoria and I weren't a good fit. It was a fit that I thought would please my mother and would make me happy. I was single and a fucking arse to everyone, I wanted to be a better man and she happened to be right there. We barely even know each other. I thought that with her, I knew what love was but I didn't. I loved her, yes, but in a sense of familial love not earth shattering, neutron star collision type of love. We went about things far too quickly. We got married within a year and had a child nine months later.

_We weren't the right fit._

I stared down at the emerald ring on my pinky, my fingers lightly stroking it. Ever since I met Armena, the ring always reminded me of her. It was almost like it was her in a way. I felt like if I really thought hard enough I could feel her.

_That's when it hit me._

I felt a sharp pain run through my body and the sounds of panic.

_It was the sounds of her panic._

"Malfoy?" Weasley asked.

I looked up at her, my brow furrowed. I had to leave, I don't know why but I needed to get home.

"Draco?" she repeated again, her face showing confusion.

"I have to go..." I muttered, standing up from the table.

"What do you mean?" she stood up, matching my movements.

The sounds of cracking filled the air like a loud thunderous boom. One minute, I was sitting in the kitchen in Romania and the next I was landing in a pile of smoke in the bar that we regularly frequented. The movements were quick, my eyes going blind as a body went flying onto the ground.

_The sounds of bone on bone ringing through the air._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Nonconsensual sexual advances 
> 
> Song: Like I Would by ZAYN and Arcade by Duncan ft Fletcher 

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

It was a Saturday night and I was depressed— not just depressed, but morbidly melancholy. I sat at the local bar that we frequented, stirring my drink around in my glass. I never drank vodka but tonight I needed it. I wanted to numb the dull ache that I felt in every single crevice of my body. I hated that I let myself fall back into Draco. I hated that I let him effect me but I fucking missed him.

_I missed him._

I knew that I shouldn't feel this way— _not about him_. I knew that it was a dangerous game that I was playing, but I couldn't help it. It was like my mind was begging me to come and play. Constantly taunting and teasing me, it was dangling Draco in front of my face like a carrot and I was the fluffy white rabbit. 

I threw back the rest of my drink, signaling the bartender for another. I wanted to get drunk, so drunk, that I would need Blaise to carry my body home.

"Are you even listening to me?" Pansy bumped my leg.

I jerked my head to the direction of Blaise and Pansy, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry? I was just thinking..." I muttered.

"You hear that Blaise" Pansy smirked, "she was _thinking_. Lets see, two guesses what, or should I say _who,_ she was thinking about."

"Not this again" Blaise groaned, rolling his neck in annoyance. "You two needed to cool it! I am _not_ in the mood to attend a funeral anytime soon— Got it?" 

I bit my lip, shaking my head at my friends. Blaise was always the most responsible out of our little trio. It really surprised me considering how reckless he was in school. I wondered if he ever got tired of it.

"Where's little Josette?" I asked, changing the subject away from the one topic that was already on my mind.

"She's with granny Weasley" Blaise smirked, "she loves going to the burrow. Josette likes looking at the little pigs."

Pansy let out a high pitched noise that was something between a mixture of a whine and a squeel. She wiggled her body in her chair like a toddler.

"I want one" she pouted into her wine.

"A pig or a baby?" I smirked, winking at Blaise.

" _A baby!_ " she cried. "Oh, I want a baby so bad!"

"Pans, and I do mean this in the nicest way possible, but you can barely take care of yourself and Potter" Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "I think you should wait on the whole baby thing." 

"Blaise..." I leaned forward on my elbow, "how do you put up with us?"

"Merlin knows, but I do and I have been for eleven years now."

"It's really been eleven years?" Pansy gasped, looking at both of us.

I hadn't really thought about it, but Blaise was right. It had been eleven years since I walked through those grand and magnificent doors into the great hall. It had been eleven years since I was sorted into the Slytherin house and became Pansy's roommate. It had been eleven years since I first laid eyes on Draco Malfoy.

Pansy's body broke me out of my thoughts as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to her. I felt the ends of her short black bob tickly my cheek as she hugged me close.

"To think that I hated her" she sighed, petting my head.

"The feeling was mutual Pans" I muttered, trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Fuck!" Blaise shouted, "Is that the time? I have to get back, you two ladies okay to stay?"

I nodded my head and Pansy waved him off. Blaise stood up from his stool and gave each of us a kiss on the head before disappearing into the flue. Within a matter of minutes, Pansy was bouncing off of her seat and making her rounds through the bar. It never ceased to amaze me how Pansy Parkinson knew every single person, what they were doing, who they were with and many other creepy details. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my drink in front of me. I rested my head into the palm of my hands and let my mind wander.

How could it have been eleven years since Draco and I met. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I thought back to all those years ago.

_"Did you not fucking hear me? I don't want any fucking company."_

_"I don't always listen to the rules," I smirked, looking at the back of his head. "Peace offering?"_

_"No thanks..." he spit, turning back around to face the dark night before him._

_"Look..." I started, with a heavy sigh. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble... I am not him or my mum."_

_He looked up to the night sky and rolling his eyes._

_"If you can put up with my presence, then I can put up with yours" I pushed the bottle towards him._

_He took a long sip, letting the brown liquid burn his throat on the way down. He set the bottle down and pushed it towards me._

_"It's all just..." he stopped, rubbing his face with his hands, "it's fucking complicated."_

_"Not really" I laughed, my shoulder brushing with his. "You are just making it complicated. From where I see it, we—"_

_"So what Armena?" he turned to face me, moving in closer as he take a swig from the bottle, "you want to be friends? You want to share jokes and tell each other about our days? You want me to braid you hair?"_

_He moved in closer to me, as he continued. All of the grievances that he felt, all of the resentment came pouring off his tongue. He stalked towards me, like a lion does with his prey. He glared at me through narrowed slits, the venom pouring off his tongue with ease. My breaths picked up; they were sharp and quick as he made his move to corner me against the stone cold wall._

_"I fucking hate everything you stand for... I hate who you are because of the family you were born into. In my eyes, you are no better than those filthy little mudbloods that still plaque this school. You disgust me..." He gave her a wicked smirk. "I hate you just because his blood runs through your veins."_

_"You think you are any better?" I spit, lifting my chin as I prepared to fire back at him. "You think you are so much better, Malfoy?"_

_"I like to think I am" he snapped._

_His hands move to either side of my head against the wall. He cornered me into the stone alcove. There was no way for me to escape and I didn't want to._

_"Well you're not, Draco" I clenched my jaw, "your blood is just as dark as mine."_

_His eyes flickered to my lips as he leaned in closer to my body. I felt my breaths pick up as the tension was thick in the air, like a warm midsummer night. We both stood there as we both battled our demons within. Our eyes never loosing contact. I felt like I was drowning, staring into his grey and silver eyes._

_"Armena"_

_"Draco..."_

The feeling of a hand—a very foreign hand on my thigh woke me up out of my daydream. I glanced down at the masculine hand and then up to the face that it belonged to: _Atticus Diggory_. He was wearing a dark blue button up with a pair of muggle blue jeans. He set a fresh vodka soda in front of me, his dimples ever so present on his cheeks.

"I thought you looked like you could use a pickmeup" he smirked.

"Oh, um thanks" I muttered, taking the drink.

His hand still stayed on my inner thigh. It was uncomfortable and unwelcoming— something I would rather not stay there for much longer.

"You have been avoiding me, _Lestrange_ " he smirked, sipping his gin.

"That's simply not true!" I protested, my eyes narrowing in on him. "If I am not mistaken, you were the one who decided it would be okay to share _our_ sexual escapades with the entire Ministry!"

I could feel the heat rise to my skin. He had to sense that I was not impressed with his attempt to woo me or whatever the fuck he was trying to do. But he didn't, instead he just chuckled and leaned in closer. 

"You are a hard woman to catch up with. Like a _little mynx_ , always slipping into the shadows" he leaned in a little more. "I'll tell you, I thought that you and Malfoy were going to become a thing. You can understand how surprised I am to see that you are still very much single."

His hand moved up my thigh, slipping under the hem of my dress. It was like his hand was burning my skin. It didn't feel good or natural. It didn't feel like when Draco used to slip his hand up my skirt in Potions. No— this hand felt like it was coated in acid, melting away my skin.

"Excuse me?" I leaned away from him, trying to move my leg from his painful grip. 

I looked around, trying to see if I could get Pansy's attention but she was nowhere to be found.

_Fuck._

"You know, I don't see Malfoy anywhere here tonight" he smirked. 

"He's in Romania" I snapped.

He knew that Draco was in Romania, he was a fucking Auror for Merlin's sake. What game was he trying to play at? I narrowed my eyes at the sandy haired boy. 

"Romania— yeah that's _far_ away. Well, looks like the only option _is myself_ " he smirked, his cinnamon eyes dark.

"Excuse me! I am not some toy that you can pass off. For you to think otherwise is just—"

"Oh come on, I am just playing..." he tilted his head, it reminded me of Theo Nott. "Don't you want to have a repeat of our last time? From what I recall it was _very_ memorable."

_Memorable for you._

His hand creeped up further, toying with the edge of my panties. His head dipped down to my neck, as he planted his lips against my skin. 

A thousand alarms went off in my head. 

I felt my throat begin to tighten, the air being constricted out of my lungs. It was the same feeling that I felt that night Theo Nott tried to shove me against a bookcase and rape me. My head was screaming for help, not that anyone could hear.

"Please get off—" I muttered, shoving against his chest.

The sound of cracking filled the air and before I could comprehend what happened, a flash of pale blonde hair shoved Atticus off of me. I shook my head and blinked my eyes, trying to understand what was happening. 

_Draco was here._

He was here in the bar and not in Romania. Draco had his hands at Atticus's throat, his fist connecting with his jaw over and over again. Speckles of bright crimson blood splattered to the white marble floor. I felt my inner self cheering loudly as I glared at the sandy haired boy who just tried to get into my pants. But I spoke too soon, Atticus gained control and had his fist against Draco's eye socket. The sound of bone on bone filled the air. Draco's face was being crushed with every hit. Blood was splattering everywhere and the sounds of gasps and cheers filled the room. 

"Stop!" I screamed.

_Fuck._

It was no use, the men were like savage and feral dogs. I felt the same feelings that I felt that night Draco and I had murdered Theo. I felt all the rage surge into my veins and swallow me whole. I felt my hands encircle the handle of my wand, I could feel its anger as we both fed off of each other.

_Red oak, twelve inches and dragon heartstring; known for feeding into witches with a temper._

I raised my wand at Atticus's head, my hand was steady as I pointed. I knew that it would be so easy to cast that pretty little green light. Just two words— _it was all it took._

_Two words and the pretty green light would flash from my wand._

_No. I wouldn't_ — I couldn't do that not here. 

"Stupifly!" I cast, sending him across the room and against the wall unconscious.

I moved to Draco as fast as I could, lifting up his bloody and beaten head. I didn't even think about it, I grabbed onto his hand and in a matter of seconds we were fading into a cloud of black smoke in his drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

I looked around, it felt unnerving behind back here but I couldn't just let him fend for himself. I placed my hands behind my back, turning to look at the bloody man before me. Draco backed up, scarlet blood dripping onto the stone floor. He pinched the bridge, sliding against the wall.

"Fucking prick" he hissed, examining his battered knuckles. 

I cleared my voice, awkwardly shifting on my feet. I had only been here twice; once when Lucius sliced me open and the next when I made a deal with the she-devil, _Narcissa Malfoy_. 

"Right, we should get you cleaned up" I breathed. "Um, where is your room or wherever you sleep?"

He waved his hand towards the stairs, signaling me to walk up the stone steps. I grabbed his hand, pulling him up behind me until I stopped at the top. I looked left and right down the long halls. It was pitch black dark and honestly just creepy. It felt unnerving being here in this house again. 

" _Lumos_ " I whispered.

"To the left" muttered. 

I gripped his hand tighter, my fingers intertwining into his. I pulled him until we stopped in front of the only open door in the hall. I stepped inside of the large space. It was different than I expected, it was ornate but modern at the same time. It gave off less Death Eater vibes than I had expected. It was his room, the very room he shared with Astoria.

"Um" I looked around, feeling awkward.

_Fuck. I really didn't think this one through._

He took my hand and led me into the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub, his grey eyes looking up at me. He was still wearing his Auror uniform, I could recognize those gold buttons anywhere. 

_That's when it hit me, he was supposed to be in Romania._

"How did you?" I breathed, leaning against his marble counter.

He ran his bloody hand through his hair, streaks of crimson coloring the pale blonde.

"I don't know" he muttered, looking around. "One minute I was talking with Weasley, then the next..." 

He paused taking in a deep breath. I grabbed the hand towel hanging on the wall and ran it under the facet. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before looking up into the mirror. I met Draco's eyes instantly, it was like I was sucked in. 

"The next minute I heard your voice, Armena" he breathed, " _I heard you._ "

I took in a sharp breath, looking away because I was scared to meet his grey eyes again. I looked back down to the wet rag, ringing out the excess water. I turned around, conjuring a stool in front of him. I slowly sat down on the wooden structure and raised the rag to his face.

"This might hurt...." I whispered.

He nodded and closed his dark grey eyes, preparing himself for pain. I dabbed the wet cloth on his alabaster skin, the material absorbing the crimson dark blood. I held his cheek in my other hand, feeling him lean into it.I was so close to him, I could see his eye lids fluttering as his mind raced with thought. I would count every small line on his face and I could see his features clearly. I wondered if it would be too late to cast some healing charms. He was already starting to form dark purple bruises, they decorated his face in a painstakingly beautiful pattern. He looked so raw and appealing, even in his beaten and mangled state. 

_He was beautiful._

I continued to brush away the blood, not realizing that I was stroking his prominent cheek bone with my thumb. He let out a low moan, almost a pur at my actions. I took in a sharp hiss through my teeth and dropped my hand. His eyelids fluttered open, grey instantly meeting my own. I licked my lips, watching as his eyes tracked my movements. The grey soon became silver as it was filled with lust. It was filled with need and want, I knew mine would reflect the same.

I reached back up and continued to remove the blood off of his pale skin. He was so fucking beautiful, it hurt to look at him.

"He wouldn't touch you like I could" Draco hissed.

"What?" I breathed, feeling my breath pick up inside of my chest.

I was trying with all of my strength and willpower not to jump up and straddle his lap. I wanted to so badly kiss at every cut and bruise on his face and let him bury himself deep inside of me. I continued to pat his cut lip, my fingers gently crazing his cheek. He let out a low hum, my body shifted closer to his.

"I just know..." he breathed.

I flicker my eyes to his, feeling the heat rush into my cheeks. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the marble bathroom was our breathing. It was sharp and quick as we breathed in synchronization. 

"There..." I whispered, "all better."

His lips pull up into a smirk. I feel my pulse start to quicken as we held each other's eyes. It was intoxicating and sobering at the same time. I wanted to stay like this forever and never let him go— b _ut I had to._ I shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face. I felt Draco's fingers brush at my cheek, tucking the strand behind my ear. 

"I always wanted to do that," he breathed.

"Oh..." I looked up at him, my lip going between my teeth.

His hand stayed on my cheek for what felt like eternity. He leaned into me so slowly, that I wasn't even sure what was happening. 

_He was about to kiss me, we were about to kiss._

As if my body was rejecting the action, I stood up abruptly, knocking over the stool in the process. I backed away, turning around to face the counter. I set my hands against the cool marble, taking a deep and long breath. I wrung out the bloody cloth in the basin, letting the water from the silver facet rinse out the dark blood. 

I knew if I looked up into the mirror I would meet his grey eyes. I could feel them on my body. I swallowed loudly, my pulse beating in my ears. It was a constant thud, similar to the one that you would hear in a crowded muggle nightclub. It was so loud that I was almost positive he could hear my heart thudding in my chest.

"Thank you..." he breathed, "thank you for taking care of me."

I spun around, turning to face him. 

"What? No thank you" I relaxed my shoulders, shaking my head. "You— you saved me. Not saved me, but you appeared out of nowhere and he was..."

I was losing my wits. I felt the words just pour out of my mouth like a waterfall. I couldn't stop them, they just kept going and going. I shook my head, walking into the other room— _his bedroom._

"I would do it over and over again" he breathed behind me, I could feel his torso against my own.

I found my lungs start to contract by the mere thought of being in such an intimate space with him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of melting at his touch, but I wanted to— _melt_. I wanted to collapse into a puddle at his words. I stared at his bed, waiting for him to put his hands on me, but he never did.

"Will you stay?" he whispered into my ear.

"Oh" I breathed, shaking my head. "Do you want me to?"

Of course he wanted me too. He just asked me but I needed him to say it _again_. I needed him to say it a thousand times over because I wanted to bottle up his words and keep him forever.

"Yes, I want you to stay, _Armena_ " his lips were at my ear.

Then they were gone, he moved so fast that I couldn't have the chance to catch my breath. He unbuttoned his Auror robes, tossing them onto the chair in the corner. His eyes never left mine as he slipped off his bloodied shirt. He was so beautiful, he was more muscular now than when he was nineteen. His abdomen was taught and showed every line of his sharp muscles. He was fucking fit and I could understand why every witch wanted to pounce on him like a lioness. He slipped on an old Quidditch sweatshirt. I looked away as he slipped off his trousers, afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my actions if I didn't. He cleared his voice, causing me to glance towards his direction.

"You can sleep in here if you want...." his lips pulled up slightly at the corners, "the house elves haven't necessarily prepared the other rooms."

I looked into his grey eyes and then back at the bed. 

_I was in so much fucking trouble._

I knew I was in even more trouble when I found myself staring at the same wall for nearly eight hours. I was four in the morning and I had not slept one fucking wink. I could feel the bed dip as he moved in his sleep, tossing and turning. I found myself thinking about him, wondering if he was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him. 

I wondered if he was sleeping or if he was wide awake. I wondered if he could feel the static electricity between us. I wanted to turn over and watch him, but I was scared I would meet grey irises.

_I was willing to risk it._

I slowly turned my body, trying not to move the soft mattress. I settled into the cloud-like pillow looking at his face. His face was soft, his features delicate as he slept like a child. I wanted to turn back around, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. He was so much older than when I was last in this position ten years ago. His lips twitched as he dreamed, they pulled up into a slight smile.

_It was divine._

I let out a deep breath as I scooted closer, I felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. It would be so easy for my fingertips to graze his cheek bones. The sharp and pointed structures were calling my name— _begging me even_. It was intoxicating to think about. I shifted my body even closer, reaching out to touch his jaw. The tips of my fingers danced lightly across his skin. The dark purple brushing was prominent on his cheek bones, I was scared that if I even grazed them it would hurt him. I found my eyes trailing down to his chest, the top of his hoodie was open, revealing blonde chest hair. I wanted to feel it under my skin. I scooted even closer, feeling the warmth of his body as the heat radiated off of it. 

_It was magical._

But it was too much. As much as I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist and let him sink into me, I couldn't. I pulled away, slapping my hand to my side. My body scooting back to my side of the bed. 

_I couldn't do it._

That's how I found myself wandering down the halls of Malfoy Manor at five in the morning. I walked confidently, feeling the eyes of the paintings of Malfoys' before me judging me with every step. I let the light of my wand guide the way as I carefully trekked through the great halls.

I needed to find the library. 

I walked down the stone steps, my feet quiet's tip toeing down their cold surface. I let out a deep breath as I pushed open the large black lacquered doors. There I was standing in the same spot where almost eleven years ago I made the choice to take an Unbreakable Vow. I closed my eyes as my hands trailed over the spines of the classic novels, old school books, grimoires, books of shadows, and potions. I stopped in front of one book, pulling it carefully out of the shelf. 

_The Art of Prophecies_

_By Septimus Malone_

I rolled my eyes and gently placed it back into the shelf. I don't know how long I wandered around the quiet library, but before I knew it the sun was shining through the windows. 

"Good morning" his voice was low, like he had just woken up. 

I couldn't help but clench my thighs together as my core contracted with need. I let out a deep breath before I turned around to face him. His pants were hanging low on his hips and his hair ruffled from his sleep. 

_Fuck me._

"Good morning" I breathed. 

"Would you want some breakfast before you go?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

I wanted to tell him no, to get out of this house before I did something utterly reckless but I couldn't. I wanted to stay, just like how I wanted to stay last night. 

"Yes, that would be lovely" I nodded. 

"Good" his voice growled, it sent shivers down my spine and the burn in my core intensified. 

"Draco??" a familiar voice called from the front room. 

"Fuck!" he hissed, running his hands roughly through his hair. "My mum's here to drop off Scorpius." 

I felt my body freeze. The feeling of my flesh burning with rage of past memories of Narcissa Malfoy rushed into my body. Fucking Narcissa Malfoy, biggest cock block there ever was. 

"Stay here, I'll get her to leave" he breathed, "well, unless you want to meet my mum?" 

I shook my head as quickly as I could, wrapping my hands behind my back. I watched as Draco left the room, his feet heavy on the marble flooring of his home. I glanced over to a portrait of a young sixteen year old Draco Malfoy, his lips pulled up into a sly smirk. 

"Don't look at me like that!" I hissed, walking to the door. 

I wrapped my fingers around the black lacquer frame, trying to hear what they were saying. 

"Mum?" Draco called. 

The sound of toddler footsteps and high heels echoed in the hall just outside. 

"Draco" Narcissa cooed, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance. 

"Thank you for dropping off Scorpius but how did you know I was home" his voice was calm, but there was a sense of alarm behind it. 

"A mother knows everything my child" she paused, "what happened to your face? Did this happen in Romania? Is this why you came home a day early?" 

"No mother, no please if you don't mind leaving. I have something I need to do that is extremely important." 

I could hear her protesting and other whispers being shared back and forth but it was inaudible to hear the rest. The sound of green flames and the flue closing echoed in the vacant halls. 

"Armena, you can come out now" he chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes and exited the library, walking into the drawling room. There in the middle of the room stood Draco and a small pale blonde headed boy with bright grey eyes. His tiny hands were gripping onto Draco's thigh as he blinked at me. I was still wearing my black dress from the night before, I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care. No, in that moment all I cared about what the fact that I was about to meet Draco's son for the first time. 

"Scorpius" Draco smirked, gently pushing his son forward. "I want you to meet someone." 

The small boy swallowed and looked up at me, his grey eyes wide. I stepped forward and crouched down so that I was at his level. 

"My name is Armena" I held out my hand and gave him a smirk.

Scorpius took my hand and shook it once, his wavy pale blonde hair falling in his face. 

"Scorpius Malfoy" he nodded his head. 

"It is very nice to meet you, your father has told me so much about you." 

In a matter of seconds, a tiny body rammed into my own. His arms wrapping around my neck. I took in a sharp breath as I looked up to meet Draco's eyes. They were warm as he ran his hand over his mouth, shaking his head. I wrapped my arms around the small boy, hugging him back. 

"Scorp—" Draco sighed, "why don't you go run into the kitchens and see what's for breakfast." 

The little boy let go of me and ran away into the formal dining room. The very same room that had my blood stains on the floor. 

I stood up and brushed out my dress, fidgeting with my rings in the process. 

"Do you still want to stay?" he asked. 

"I think I should get back home. Pansy will be wondering what happened" I sighed, "you know Pansy."

"Yeah right" he frowned. "Well, you have now taken care of me while I was wounded, let me injure you and sit by your hospital bed, have now slept in my own bed, and met my son. I think this would require a proper date, wouldn't you?" 

I swallowed, my eyes going wide as I looked up at him. 

"Draco" I breathed, scooting closer to the flue. 

His face fell, if I didn't know any better I would say he was disappointed in my rejection of his offer. It's not that I wanted to reject him but I couldn't possibly say yes. 

"Right, well I will see you in the office tomorrow" he shuffled nervously on his feet. 

I stepped into the fireplace, my eyes never leaving his as the green flames swallowed me whole. But right before I left I could have sworn that I heard him whisper something to me. 

_"I won't stop trying to win your heart."_

******

_**Monday: September 29th, 2010** _

"What were _you two_ thinking!"

Potter was fucking pissed and I didn't blame him. Draco had done something completely and utterly unheard of and extremely dangerous. Not only did he apparate across counties but he left Ginny and the other Auror's high and dry in the middle of a covert operation. That was not just a slap on the wrist in the Ministry, that was grounds for a hearing in front of Wizagamot.

"Armena, you are skating on fucking thin ice here. You have six months left until you are off probation. If the council found out that—"

"This wasn't her fucking fault Potter!" 

Draco's voice was loud and commanding, it seemed to shake the room. I took in a sharp breath, clenching my fists together.

"I know it's not her fault— _it's yours._ "

"Then stop saying she is going to take the blame for this. I was the one who apparate back to her. I was the one who left you and Weasley in the middle of Romania— _not her_ " Draco snapped.

I closed my eyes, listening to the words being shot back and forth about me. It was one situation where I didn't have control of. I felt small, like someone else was calling the shots for me and my body was not my own. I felt a sense of disconnect.

"I'm trying to make you understand the severity of this. You are the fucking Ministry's golden boy. They have wanted you for so long but Aremna is indebted to the ministry. They can dispose of her on a whim if she steps one toe out of line. Apparating across countries is unheard of, it's not considered normal. They might consider it dark magic and not to mention that she stunned him in the middle of a crowded bar!"

"Well at least it wasn't a muggle bar! It was packed with witches and wizards, I would be shocked if they didn't know what a first year stunning spell was" Draco snapped. 

"Stop" I whispered, "please—"

 _They didn't stop._ They just kept going on and on, as if I wasn't even in the room. As if I was just an object sitting on Potter's memorabilia book case behind him. 

"Stop!" I snapped, "please stop talking about me as if I am not here— _it's degrading_!"

The room suddenly went quiet, I lifted my head and looked at Potter and Draco. I took in a deep breath and stood up abruptly out of my chair. I walked towards the large half-moon shaped window, looking down below at the various Ministry workers milling about in the Atrium.

"I don't like being treated like I am not in the room. You of all people should know that," I looked over my shoulder at Potter. "What Draco did, will just earn him a slap on the wrist and unless Diggory goes blabbing, then I see no reason as to why they will put the blame on me. If they do, well they can have full access to my memories for all I care."

_Both of the men did not speak a word._

You could feel the air in the room; It felt heavy and thick with pent up anger and words unspoken. I turned around to say something else, but just as I did, the large wooden door to Potter's office flew open and in whirled a large letter. The letter stopped in front of my face and began to take form; it's eyes and red lips appeared on the black envelope.

_"We are here to inform Madam Lestrange that her uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, has passed away this morning in Azkaban from unknown causes. He will be transported and buried in Paris, France. He will be buried in Cimetière du Père-Lachaise at the Lestrange Family mausoleum on Friday, October the third. Your travel ban has been lifted until Saturday, October the fourth. Please make arrangements to say your goodbyes."_

The howler crumpled on the floor in front of Potter, Draco and I.

I quickly looked over to Potter, who sat at his desk with his head in his hands. I knew what this letter meant and so did he. 

Potter was my Auror assigned to me nine years ago after I was released from Azkaban. It would be his responsibility to take me there and back, making sure I didn't pull a fast one on the Ministry. Even though the letter seemed to be tame in nature, we both knew that it wasn't.

"Fucking bloody hell!" Potter hissed. 

He pushed up his circular glasses and ran his hands through his hair. Draco looked back and forth between us, trying to understand what was happening. 

"I can't take you Armena, I'm so sorry" he shook his head, "It's Pansy and I's wedding anniversary this weekend. I mean, I could ask if she wanted to spend it—"

"No, no" I held up my hands, "It's fine, I understand. I don't have to go, I—"

"I can take her" Draco's voice rang in the air.

I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his voice. He was the last person that I wanted to go to Paris with. 

_Paris— literally the place where it all began ten years ago._

"I have a place in Paris—" his voice was calm, almost too calm. "I purchased it last year actually and I need to check on it anyways. It really wouldn't be any trouble to take Armena there."

I finally looked up to meet his eyes and I instantly regretted it. His grey eyes were blazing with a silver haze. I watched as his jaw tightly clenched, his eyes were slowly dragging up my body. The way he was looking at me— _no measuring me_ , inch by inch, made me feel like he was undressing me. It was slow and it was erotic. I felt my stomach clench together as the fire blazed in my core.

I knew what this weekend would mean.

"I promise to return her in..." he smirked, his silver eyes holding my own, " _in one piece_."

******

"I don't even know what to pack" I found my voice shrieking as I paced my bedroom inside of our shared flat.

Pansy was rummaging through my closet, trying to find something decent for me to wear in Paris. She pulled out a simple black dress and tossed it on the bed.

"The last time we were in Paris, we were madly in love and talking about marriage, children, running away from our problems and all that other bloody bullshit. Now he has no idea who I am— or was! Fuck, Pansy worst of all he looked like he was eye fucking me today in Potter's office" I threw my body back on the bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh please, do tell more!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Pansy, don't..." I warned, leaning up on my elbows. "You know we— _I can't._ "

"I wasn't going to say a thing but I mean it wouldn't be so bad if Draco's dick just slipped inside of you! I mean for fucks sake, you two shared a bed and you didn't even touch. Draco really has some amazing self control because from what I remember, I couldn't be able to leave the bed before I came twice." 

I rolled my eyes at her comments. Not that she wasn't wrong, the Draco from our days back in Hogwarts couldn't let me leave the room without some sort of sexual act. Even when we were fighting we would still ended up tangled in bed— or on the floor or against the wall. 

_Fuck._

Unbreakable Vow or not, that didn't stop Pansy's dirty mind and her desire to play matchmaker. She reached into my undergarment drawer and pulled out a black lacy bra and panties.

"I think Draco will personally enjoy these," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, no, no" I shook my head and snatched the lingerie out of her hands. "Pansy, if I kill you because I slept with Draco, then Potter will actually murder me. No he wouldn't just murder me he would torture me and then I would be back in Azkaban. Also— I should be the one picking out lingerie for you! It is your anniversary weekend after all." 

I let out a long sigh and collapsed on my bed again. I stared up at the ceiling watching as the trees outside of my window casted beautiful shadows above. That was something I would never take for granted again was nature. After having only a peep hole for light and the overwhelming smell of salt every five seconds back in my tiny dark cell, I appreciated the green.

"I'm just saying, maybe this weekend could be, oh I don't know" she tapped her chin, "an experiment between you two. You have been sexually deprived for long enough and I think it's time we see just how Unbreakable this Vow really is. Honestly, doctor's order!"

"Pansy..." I warned, but it was no use, she was already shoving five more lacy bras and laced trimmed knickers into my weekend bag.

"There, all packed and ready to go to Paris" she tried her best French accent, clapping her hands in two swift beats. 

I rolled my eyes, waving my hand to shrink down the weekend bag, so that it was smaller and easier to travel with. 

"What time did he say he was coming?" Pansy asked, plopping down on my bed. 

I glanced over to the clock on my bedside table, checking the time but it was no use. Draco appeared in the doorframe of my bed room. His hands in the pocket of his long black coat and his hair slicked back, curling up slightly at the ends. I took in a deep breath as my eyes raked over his strong body. 

"Are you ready to go to Paris?" he smirked. 


	13. WHERE IT BEGAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Killshot (slow + reverb) by Magdelena Bay & All For Us by Labrinth and Zendaya {these two songs I have been playing on repeat while writing this book so it's literally Armena} I also wrote this whole chapter listening to my playlist so really any song works.
> 
> A.N: I apologize for any frustrations you have when reading this chapter. Trust me I felt them too and ten fold, but like I said, this is slow fucking burn! If I was Armena, I would be dying right now too. Just a warning you will go through all the emotions in this chapter. I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Thursday: October 2nd, 2010_

Two whole days, forty eight hours, one flat in mother fucking Paris— _where it begin ten years ago._

That's what I kept repeating to my head as we apparated in front of an ornate, classic french style building. I felt Draco's hand rest on the small of my back as he ushered me forward into the marble lobby of the apartment building.

"Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy" a tall and lanky Frenchman greeted Draco.

"Bonjour" Draco responded with a curt nod.

The small French man stepped aside and waved his hand to the lift. It was small, painted all in a rich and creamy white. There was golden detailing on the accordion metal door and little cherubs in the four corners. I stepped inside, clutching my weekend bag close to my chest. Draco stepped in and pressed the top button, while the doorman closed us in.

"Cosy" he smirked, biting his cheek.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards the ground. I couldn't dare meet his grey, my knickers would be soaked in a matter of seconds if I did. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. For what felt like hours, we kept going up and up until the lift finally dinged, signaling that we were finally there.

I didn't know what to expect out of Draco but his flat in Paris was definitely the complete opposite of Malfoy Manor, in every sense of the word.

It was bright and airy. There were sheer white curtains that decorated each tall double door that lead onto an expansive terrace. Two green velvet tufted sofas, similar to the ones that used to reside at Lestrange Manor, were sitting across from each other while a white painted ornate fireplace stood between them against the wall. The whole room was angelic and open. Modern appliances were scattered throughout the open kitchen and there was a grand black metal spiral staircase that led upstairs to other rooms I assumed.

I watched as Draco took my bag and walked down the long hall, I felt myself take in a deep breath before I hesitated and followed him.

"I figured you would want your own room" he smirked, as I stepped into the bright space.

The room was similar to the one I just left. There was a white, sleigh style, queen sized bed with a fluffy white duvet folded neatly at the end. A green velvet chair sat in the corner, next to a large double door that led out onto a secluded private terrace. Draco took my weekend bag and set it down on the chair, moving to open the glass door. It creaked open and a rush of cool fall air blew in. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, unwrapping the scarf around my neck. I set down my scarf and jacket on the bed, straightening out my cream jumper. I watched as Draco pulled the white gauze curtains closed and moved to walk out of the room.

"My room is just down the hall and to the left" I could hear his smirk in his voice, "If you need anything, but I wanted you to settle first."

I turned around and bit my lip, my green eyes meeting his grey.

"Thank you" I breathed.

He smacked the door softly and gave me a smirk before leaving me alone. I plopped down onto the bed. My body laying in a cross position with my arms outstretched wide. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of the quiet street below. I could hear the whispers of people speaking in French tongues, the sounds of a troubadour playing on the street corner, and children's giggles in the park across the way.

It was divine and it put me into a deep slumber.

By the time I woke up, it was pitch black dark out. I had to blink a few times to understand my bearings. My body was curled up into a tight ball and I was tucked under the fluffy covers. I felt like I was in a cloud.

_I didn't remember ever moving in my sleep._

I shook my head and sat up, my hands grabbing at the white duvet on top of me. I looked around the room, remembering where I was.

_I was in Paris, with Draco Malfoy._

I climbed out of bed and slipped off my clothes, I always hated wearing my travel clothes. I rummaged through my weekend bag, pulling out an emerald green sweater and a pair of black muggle jeans. I slipped on the clothes and ran my fingers through my waves. I picked up my wand and cast a refreshing charm over my body, hoping that it would make me look better than I felt. To my surprise, when I looked into the antique mirror, my eyes were bright and I looked well rested. I took a deep breath, setting down my wand on the mantle of the white hearth and opened the door.

I was bombarded with the smell of garlic, basil, onions and fresh tomatoes. There was soft music playing in the background, some sort of muggle tune that one would hear in a coffee shop.

"You're awake," Draco called from the kitchen.

I stepped into the living room, revealing myself to my host. Draco was leaning against the grand marble countertop, stirring a large silver pot.

"I didn't know you could cook?" I found myself asking as I walked forward.

He handed me a glass of red wine, which I accepted thankfully. I watched him as he ran his tongue against his cheek, trying to hold back a smirk. It was still a look that sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I picked it up a few years ago" he placed the clear glass cover on the pot. "I don't do it nearly as often as I should, but I figured tonight we could stay in since you seemed exhausted."

"Oh..." I breathed, taking a sip of my wine.

"You were out cold when I came back into check on you. Didn't even flinch when I put you in bed" he smirked, moving back to the opposite counter.

_He tucked me in._

I took in a deep breath and looked around the flat. It looked different in the nighttime, it was still bright but the lights were set low. Various candles were lit throughout, which created a glow around the room. The curtains were drawn but billowing, as the cool fall breeze pushed at them. I could see the lights of the eiffel tower in the background, as it twinkled and sparkled in the dark night air. The room had an aura to it— _it was completely romantic._

If this was the old Draco and I, we would be naked on this marble countertop in a matter of seconds. We wouldn't even get to the cooking part of the evening, he would have me for dessert right then and there. But this wasn't the old Draco and I— this was the new us and he was courting me. I shook my head at the thought as I gazed up at him.

_Draco Malfoy was trying to court me._

He was trying to prove to me that he was worthy of my heart, body and soul. Little did he know, he already had all of those things.

I took another sip of my wine, lifting myself up onto the cool marble countertop. I crossed my right leg over the left and leaned back to look at the handsome, tall and utterly perfect man across from me. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black turtleneck. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up, exposing his slightly faded dark mark. I wondered if he ever thought about why it never faded. He had to know that once the Dark Lord was destroyed, the mark would turn into nothing but little faded white scars. Yet, there it was— in all of it's glory with a matching one right on my arm.

How would I explain it to him if he ever saw it? Not that I would give him the chance to see me without clothes, but he had to be curious as to why I only wore long sleeves, even in the blistering heat summer.

"I hope you like Italian" he smirked, his lips lopsided on his face. "It's the only thing I know how to properly cook, anyways."

"Italian is fine."

_Fuck._

Pansy was right and I hated her for it. I know for a fact that I was going to find it hard to keep my knickers on for these forty eight hours.

He walked over to me, setting his glass down onto the counter. I watched as he lifted the lid on the pot, the wooden spoon stirring the cherry red sauce. I let out a low hum, as I inhaled the sweet scent. The smell of garlic and basil filled my nostrils. My senses were screaming with delight.

Draco let out a low chuckle as he watched me. I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks flush the same color as the sauce below. Draco's eyes darted to my bottom lip, his tongue reaching out to his own at the same time. I released my lip, turning my attention to the glass of ruby red wine in my hands. I took a large gulp, feeling the wine go straight to my head. It wasn't smart of me to drink on an empty stomach but when in Rome, _or should I say Paris._

"Here" he smirked, dipping the wooden spoon into the sauce.

He held it up to my lips and I took it without a second thought. It was absolutely delicious, I swear that I had never tasted anything so delectable in my entire existence. I let out a hum, closing my eyes to savor the rich flavor. There was a hint of truffle in the sauce with the aftertaste. He pulled away the spoon, a small bit dripping on my chin. I was about to lift my hand when he stopped me.

"Let me..." his eyes focused on my lips.

His thumb delicately stroked off the sauce, grazing my bottom lip in the process. I let out a sharp gasp, as he pulled away his thumb, bringing it to his own mouth. I gripped onto the edge of the counter tightly as he sucked on his thumb, releasing it with a pop. I felt my core clench as my thighs squeezed together tightly. He stepped forward slightly, almost like he was going to move into do something but he stopped himself. I watched as his brow furrowed slightly, as if he was battling with his own thoughts.

The sound of the water boiling broke us out of our moment.

Draco went over to the boiling water and placed the pasta into the pot. I moved off the counter, grabbing my wine in one hand. I walked over to one of the opened doors and stepped outside onto the terrace, it felt cool and smelt like fall. I took the chance to close my eyes and breathe in the delicious scent of the fresh Parisian air. The view from his flat was magnificent, you could see everything for miles.

I let my mind wander for one second, thinking about all of the what ifs and whens? If Pansy and I found somewhat around this Vow, would Draco and I be able to be together? What if he gained his memories back? Would he hate me? He probably would murder me. Maybe I could ask Pansy to take away my memories and we could start fresh?

With one last intake of air, I turned back around and moved back into the flat. Draco was still pouring the steaming water and pasta into a colander, the foggy smoke rising to the ceiling.

"Just in time" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Here, sit."

He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and waved it over the table. Two placemats, plates, and silverware all appeared. Draco took the pasta and placed them onto the plate, topping them off with his homemade pasta sauce. He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"Bon appetit!" he smirked.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips as I settled down onto the stool. I placed my glass of wine down and he topped it off, slightly over pouring.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I smirked.

"I would never do that, Armena" he shook his head. "I mean unless you wanted me to get you drunk, well then that's a completely different story."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to lose all inhibitions" I smirked, "you know start singing at the top of my lungs."

"Now that would be quite a show, wouldn't it?" he moved around the counter, sitting down next to me.

I took a sip from my glass and looked at him through the sides of my eyes. He was staring directly at me, his grey eyes boring into the side of my face.

"I have to say this is a first for me" he smirked, twirling his fork around on his plate.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him, crossing my left leg over my right.

"Well, I feel like everything with you is a first. We have known each other for what—"

"Six months" I blurted out, biting my lip after the words poured out of my mouth.

_Not that I was counting._

I felt the heat flush into my cheeks. The tips of my ears slightly burning with the embarrassment of my words.

"Six months" he smirked, "I have known you for six months and this is the slowest I have ever moved with a women. It's very— it's very refreshing to do this."

 _It was true._ The Draco that I knew, back when we were teenagers, moved dangerously quick. I remembered that day in Hagrid's class when we almost ripped each other's clothes off on the forest floor. We had only known each other for weeks and we slept with each other for the first time only a few short days after that. Our relationship was always hot and heavy, there was no denying that, but I guess we always just knew that it was the right one. _We were right for each other._

_Two perfect puzzle pieces fitting together._

"When I first met my wife, Astoria—"

I flinched at the mention of her name. I prayed that he didn't see my discomfort because I wanted him to continue.

"I married her within six months and we welcomed a child shortly after" he sighed, sipping his wine. "Not that I regret it but, over the past year since her death, I have wondered if I was too quick with her. If there was someone else out there it would have been better for me. I suppose it's not the end of the world, I can always get married again but I have just wondered if it was the right choice."

I felt my breath hitch in my chest as he spoke about his feelings towards his late wife. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to grab his face and plant a thousand kisses on him. I wanted to tell him that I was right here, I was right here in front of him and I used to be the one he loved.

_I didn't because I couldn't._

"I have noticed something with you" he starts, "you always get uncomfortable when I mention love or relationships? Why is that? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

I cleared my throat and picked up my fork, playing with my pasta.

"I was once head over heels in love with someone. Honestly..." I glanced over at him, meeting his grey eyes, " _I still am_."

I looked like a circuit had tripped inside of his head. Like a fuse had flipped the switch and rebooted because in that moment I watched his eyes flicker with something that I had seen before— recognition. I thought for he would blink and blurt out my name but he didn't, he just shook his head and took a sip of his wine.

"What happened?" he asked.

I swallowed, taking in a deep breath. How the fuck was I supposed to answer this question. Wasn't this the million dollar question?

"He um, well—"

_Fuck._

"We can say he died in a way" I sighed, it was a shitty lie but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry" he sounded sincere but I didn't want to look at him.

_I didn't want to look at the ghost from my past._

"Don't be it was a long time ago. I have done the best that I can over the years. I have picked up the pieces that came crumbling down when he left and I have done pretty well for myself. I am proud of who I have become, I wouldn't change that for the world."

There was an awkward moment of silence. The record player started to skip it's track, the sound of a broken record ringing in the air. I set down my fork, taking a giant sip of wine. I turned my body so that I was now facing Draco. I leaned my elbow against the marble countertop and rested my head in my hand. I raised my hand over to the record player and flicked my fingers, turning it over in my hand and then setting it back down. It reminded me of that time in Professor Snape's office, the first day I had detention with him.

The muggle music began to fill the air again, setting them mood. I couldn't help but listen to the words. The gospel-like singer was talking about how he was doing it all for love. Wasn't that what I was doing?

_I was doing it all for love. I was doing it all for us._

"Armena" he breathed, "I have never been this patient with anyone before but for you..."

His fingers reached out to my knee, lightly grazing up the fabric of my jeans. I took in a sharp breath, feeling my body explode with the need for pleasure and desire.

"When you want something so badly but you can't have it, like when it is at the tips of your fingers..." his hand moved up slowly, moving to my hand and then up to elbow. He was ghosting along my skin, ever so carefully.

"But you can't touch" I breathed, flickering my eyes to his.

He was breathing heavily, his silver eyes bright and full of lust. I watched as he debated to go further, I was almost positive he was going to pull me into him. Yet, much to my disbelief, like everything in our fucked up relationship, he pulled away from me and brought his wine up to his lips. I took in a shaky breath, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Precisely, I won't touch you until I know—" he paused, "until I know that you fully want me and there are no reservations. You might be good at hiding your true feelings, but your body tells me a different story. I want your mind, body and soul. Not just one or the other, it has to be all or nothing at all. I won't touch you until I know I can have all of you."

I blinked at him, positive that my mouth was agape, but I didn't care.

_Fucking hell._

"It's getting late and we have an early day tomorrow" he breathed, standing up. "You should get to bed."

With a wave of his wand the plates, dishes, cups and wine all disappeared, leaving a sparkling white countertop. I shook my head in disbelief, still trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. I stood up, following him back towards the bedroom.

_There was only one thing on my mind right now and that was him._

I wanted so badly to ask him to stay with me, to hold me and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I stopped at my doorway, glancing to my bed and then back at him. His grey eyes were milky, filled with desire and need. I knew my emerald green would be reflecting the same sentiment. He reached his hand up and tucked back a stand of hair that had fallen, I expected him to pull away but instead his hand reached around to the back of my neck and his lips pressed against my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Armena" he breathed against my skin. "I know I will be dreaming about you."

*****

I was wishing that I had a vial of dreamless sleep right about now because all I could do that night was toss and turn in bed. Even if I tried to sleep, I would wake up in a puddle of sweat.

_My dreams were nightmares._

It was almost as Draco had jinxed it, because every time I closed my eyes, I would see my dead uncle, mother, my favorite professor and my lover's father dead— _dead in pools of endless crimson blood._

I wondered if Draco was sleeping right now? I wondered if his brow was furrowed in his sleep like it used to do when we were teenagers? I wondered if Draco was dreaming of me?

"Bloody hell..." I groaned, flattening my body on the bed.

I waved my hand through the air, the time floating in front of me like a cloud of smoke.

_4:00 A.M._

I let out a groan as I sat up in bed and looked around. It was a big enough flat that if I wandered around, I wouldn't wake Draco up. That was the last thing I wanted. I didn't need to see a sleepy, ruffled haired Draco with his pajamas hanging low on his hips. I mean I wanted it, fuck I wanted to pounce on that Draco— but I knew if he whispered to me one more fucking time, I was about to explode.

_I was like a ticking time bomb._

I was a sexually deprived, deeply in love and dying to be with the one person I couldn't be with ticking time bomb. As I wandered down the dark halls, I was praying there was a portrait of Narcissa Malfoy, so I could burn her canvas and relish in the fact.

I stopped in the darkly lit living room, glancing around. Draco really didn't get the chance to give me a tour of his penthouse apartment. Even in the moonlight, the parisian apartment was bright and airy. I wondered if he bought this for Astoria? He said he got it last year and Astoria died, if I am correct, sometime in the fall. So was this apartment pre or post Astoria Greengrass Malfoy?

I let out a long breath as I turned to a closed door off to the far wall near the kitchen. My curiosity got the best of me as I walked slowly towards the door. I pushed on the crystal door knob, letting the white lacquered door swing open. It was a study, decorated completely opposite than the rest of the apartment.

"This is where all the Death Eatery vibes have been hiding" I smirked, mumbling to myself.

The walls were a deep emerald green, _Draco's favorite color_ , and there was a deep mahogany bookcase lining the walls. In front of the bookcase, stood a matching desk. It was long and thick, almost filling the entire room with it's size. A high backed tufted leather chair sat in the far corner, next to a large door that led onto the balcony of the apartment.

Much to my dismay, there were no portraits of Narcissa Malfoy, but there were several photographs.

I walked towards the bookcase, glancing at the various photographs. I shook my head as I stared at the photographs. Many of them I recognized from our eighth year at Hogwarts, there was a gap where my body should have been. I felt my breath hitch in my chest, as I clasped my hand over my mouth. I felt the hot tears start to threaten to burst out of my eyes.

_I was completely erased from every single one._

I was removed from his life completely where there wasn't even a trace of me in the background. I knew that this was the case but I had never seen it before, not in ten years. I felt the hot tears drop onto my hand, as I made my way down the line.

His wedding photo with Astoria, looking at her adoringly. A photo of him holding Scorpius as a small infant, probably only a few hours old, a wide and toothy grin across Draco's face. A picture of him, Astoria, Potter and Pansy all sitting around at a local pub. A picture of him, baby Josette and Blaise on her first birthday. A picture of him and his mother, one where he was looking at her dotingly. A picture of Blaise, Oliver, Naomi, Pansy and him at the Three Broomsticks. A photo of them in the common room, all squished together on the couch, Draco standing behind looking off into nothing and resting his hand on what should of been my hand. A photo of Blaise, Oliver, Draco and an awkward empty space where I would have been.

A sharp gasp escaped out of my mouth as I continued to make my way. My eyes constantly drawling to one thing, one tiny thing that I couldn't help but notice. The most shocking thing was the fact that in every single photo, our souls sat on his pinky finger in that little emerald ring he stole here in Paris. The ring he promised his life, body and soul to me with. The ring he told me that one day would be replaced with a sparkling diamond on my left hand.

I stepped back, resting my body on the expensive wooden desk. My fingers gripped the underside of the wood, feeling the smoothness against my skin. I let out a long sigh, feeling my chest pick up as panic rushed through me.

_What was I doing?_

_What was I doing here?_

Pansy and I made a promise all those years ago. We made a promise that we would do everything to keep him safe and yet here I was in Paris with him.

_"Armena, you are not alone in this. Whatever you are feeling, let us help you. Give that burden to one of us to help you carry. You can't do this alone and you know it" she rested her hand on my leg._

_"I know I can't do this alone but I can't ask you to sacrifice everything either" I turned my head to look at her._

_"The thing is— we are already in it. We are all still here aren't we? Did you really think we were staying because we thought mummy Lestrange was so big and scary? No, we are all here because of you. No matter what happens, if you tell us to jump then we will. Whatever you need, we won't ask questions. Just promise me one thing—" she paused._

_I shook my head, my eyes glancing down at my hands. I carefully traced the emerald green stone lightly, feeling a bit of warmth spread over me like a hug. The stone reminded me that I had Draco, that Draco was mine and I was his._

_"Go on?" I smirked._

_"If you are going to murder your mummy Lestrange, then can I be the one to do it?" She asked._

_I shook my head again, rolling my eyes. I walked over to the credenza, pulling out a bottle of very expensive whiskey. I put the bottle to my lips and took a sip, letting the liquor pour down my throat. I embraced the burn like an old friend._

_"Pansy? " I asked, meeting her dark eyes._

_I knew what I was about to ask of her. I knew this would be the most difficult thing that anyone has ever asked her to do. I knew that this would be the most burdensome task that I asked of a friend but I needed her help. I couldn't do this alone. I couldn't bear all of this burden alone but most importantly, I had to make sure that my friends all stayed safe during the next few days. I knew exactly what I had to do and it killed me inside._

_"Pansy, I need you to help me do something and you are not going to like it."_

_"I already know what you are going to ask. Blaise asked me if I could do it yesterday. Blaise and Oliver have both told me about his claims" Pansy sighed, looking up at me with sympathetic eyes. "Have you heard about them too?"_

_"He's mentioned it once or twice but I wasn't sure how serious. What do you think?" I asked the dark haired girl in front of me, handing her the bottle of firewhiskey._

_"I know him Armena, I have seen him and I have seen him with you. He's not the same boy he was a year ago. He's not the same boy to run and hide when things get scary. He's not the same boy who screams that his father will hear about this" she smirked, bringing the liquor to her lips. "He's changed and you changed him, so I think whatever it is that he's claiming_ — _it's not something to take lightly."_

 _"My uncle wants me to write to Narcissa" I sighed, grabbing the bottle out of her hands. He said she would help but he's being very_ — _discrete about it. What do you think I should do?"_

_"Narcissa is very protective over her only son. I mean like any mother should but it's different . If she was to hear about what he is claiming, she would go to great lengths. Dangerous lengths to protect him. You know this, Armena."_

_I threw my heads down into my hands, feeling the hot tears spill out of me._

_"If it comes down to it, Pans" I refused to look at her, "If he kills me tomorrow or if I go fully dark and become just like him. You either have to kill me or make Draco forget about me. Do whatever you have to do because if I do this_ — _if I bring back my father, then I can't go back to the way I was. I have seen the prophecies, and as much as I hate that nonsense, it's very convincing when you watch your friends be ripped to shreds by your own hands. If I go through this, then I am going to have to destroy myself and if I survive_ — _well, the Auror's will be here quicker than you can say Azkaban. Then after that, with my mothers blood rage, her use of my wand, my rage and darkness I will receive the Dementor's kiss."_

_"You really think that will happen? I mean the darkness, the kiss, the blood rage?"_

_"I know it will."_

_"So I have to do it? I have to obliviate, Draco?" Pansy sighed, "I mean what if Narcissa_ — _"_

_"You really think she is going to let her son live the life of a criminal and pine after a dark witch? She won't, I am not what she envisions for her son. No, she will find some way to keep us apart. She has already seen what Draco will do for me."_

_"Have you talked to Naomi yet?"_

_"Not yet, I will talk to her tonight after I see Draco for the last time. You should talk to Blaise and Ollie then as well so they are informed. Then we will meet at Malfoy Manor around five in the morning."_

_"I don't trust her, Narcissa_ — _that is," Pansy sighed, crossing her arms. "I have such an awful feeling about this meeting."_

_"Trust me I do too, but I have to protect Draco. Pansy, I love him but I can't lose him."_

I opened my eyes, feeling the hot tears wash down my face. I rubbed my hands over my face aggressively. I glanced out of the large window, the early morning sun was starting to rise casting a deep rouge and auburn color in the sky. What was that muggle saying? Red sky at night, sailors delight, red sky in the morning sailors warning.

_This was definitely a warning._

*****

Draco and I walked down the street silently as we made our way to Cimetière du Père-Lachaise. I had begged him that it wasn't necessary that he should accompany me to my uncle's funeral but he insisted and was quite relentless. I glanced over to him, my eyes trailing down his attire. He was dressed in a black dress coat, two golden ornate buttons resisting at his waist. He had a black button down under, his Malfoy pin safely fastened to the lepel of his shirt. I let out a long sigh as I clutched the bouquet of blood red roses that Draco insisted that we bring.

We entered through the gates, stepping onto the sacred ground of the cemetery. I glanced around at the various plots, tombs and mausoleums of ancient wizarding families. One of the first mausoleums was Allard, it was a bright white grey roman style building that houses all of the bodies of the Allard family. It made me think of Oliver and Naomi, I felt a slight twinge in my heart as I missed my dear friends. Draco caught my gaze and followed it to the Allard family plot.

"His family and mine are quite close," Draco sighed, "I went to school with him and his now wife. You might know them? They used to work in the Ministry."

I shook my head, not daring to open my blood red lips. I stared down at my black leather boots that were peaking out from under my long black cloak. We kept walking down the stone path in silence, until we reached the monstrosity that was my family's tomb.

We were an old family, long lines of us that branched and intertwined violently throughout France and England. This mausoleum had a lot of history. It was once the spot of Gellert Grindelwald's Paris rally back in 1927.

 _See_ — _darkness always follows me._

An old squib, with a hunched back, was waiting at the black rod iron gates of the mausoleum. I presumed he was the caretaker of the cemetery. I nodded my head in on swift motion to the man, who returned a snaggle tooth grin, filled with rotten teeth. It reminded me of the teeth of the many prisoners of Azkaban.

"Madam Lestrange" the caretaker nodded his head. "We have been expecting you."

He pushed open the iron gates, revealing the grey stone room. Light was streaming in from above, casting an angelic glow over the intricately carved stone figure of a woman laying on top of a stone casket. Her robes were draped over her carefully and her left hand was outstretched to one side, while the other was placed over her waist. The last time I was here, in this room, was when I attended my mothers funeral— which turned out to be a bunch of trickery and illusions considering she was still _very much alive._

I turned around to the squib, taking a deep breath. I nodded my head once, keeping it low as he backed out of the tomb. We had a very specific funeral that we performed in the Lestrange family; one that many were not privy to. I raised my head and turned to Draco who was glancing at all the various names lined up on the wall.

"Is this where?" he asked.

"No" I breathed.

The drawers didn't house bodies. No, they housed each witch and wizard's individual wand. Many of these drawers housed dark objects and their own personal artifacts of the specific witch and wizard that they belonged to. I knew exactly where my drawer was located and the family spell that was used to unlock it. I used to know what I would place in that drawer once I passed but now I wasn't quite sure.

"It's big..." Draco's voice echoed in the stone entrance.

"It's very Lestrange" I smirked, my hand tracing over the stone statue in the middle. "Don't you think?"

"Yes, I would have to agree" he turned around smirking at me. "Now what?"

"Now we say our goodbyes," I sighed, "as a member of the Lestrange family, and the last living member of the family, I have performed several spells that are specific to my family. It is said that once I preform these spells the sprit can fully pass over. It's a little quirky and not many have seen it, so I would hope that you would-—"

"I promise whatever weird voodoo spell you perform here— in this mausoleum is safe with me. I won't tell the Malfoy's I promise" he smirked, biting his cheek.

"Do I have your word?" I tilted my head to one side, only slightly joking.

"Do you want me to take an Unbreakable Vow?"

I flinched slightly, turning my head. He noticed my discomfort immediately and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my arm, his thumb lightly stroking me.

"Sorry, I forgot," he sighed, "You know about the sensitive subject and all."

_You have no fucking idea._

I let out a long sigh and walked over to a blank wall, The stone wall housed the Lestrange family crest, it was carved intricately into the cold grey stone. Our family crest was unique. There were two ornate _'L's',_ that were placed with their backs to each other. They sat in the middle of the stone, with five diamond's resting on the top. At the very top of the diamonds, sat a crow, with its talons clutching onto the diamonds. The french words were inscribed underneath the familial crest: _corvus oculum corvi non eruit._

" _Un jeu différent_ " Draco read, tilting his head. "A different game?"

"Precisely, it refers to a quote by Procrustes Lestrange who was telling his son how to defeat his enemies. If I recall from my history, and past lessons, he told him that _'you can't lose if you are playing a different game'_. My uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, used to tell me that all the time."

I felt a twinge of sadness rush over me, as I thought about my uncle, the same one who we were here to bury in the catacombs below. I pulled out my wand and waved it over my hand, creating a perfect slash over my skin. The crimson blood began to pour out of my palm, reminding me of that time ten years ago at the Lestrange family home. I shook my head and brought my hand up to the wall, placing my blood over the two _'L's'._ I stepped back, my back bumping into Draco's torso. He placed his hands on my hips to steady me as he stared gawkingly at the magical stone wall.

I watched them intertwine, preforming a sort of dance as the stone became enchanted. The stone crow began to flap its wings, as the wall opened up to us. I rolled my neck and picked back up the roses, begging my trek down into the Lestrange catacombs. The sconces on the wall began to light up in green flames as Draco and I walked silently down winding stone spiral staircase. I stopped at the base, listening to the sound of water dripping down the walls in the background.

_Suck it up Armena, you have to do this._

I took a deep breath, breathing out through my nose. I stepped forward, watching as the room lit up as the flames raced around the walls, changing from a dark green to a golden yellow. In the middle of the room stood a giant statue of a man, with long stone hair and a beard to match. He wore long stone wizarding robes with a stone wand tucked under his arm. It was surrounded by six large stone tombs with matching carvings on the top of the lid, an exact replica of the wizard that was buried under the stone. These center tombs were reserved for the original male heir wizards of the Lestrange family. The rest of the tombs, of the other Lestrange's, were placed tucked in the wall in endless rows, embedded deep in the stone of the catacomb. I walked forward, passing by the various stone tombs. I waved my wand over the center Lestrange wizard, watching as he spun around until he was deep in the ground. I waved my hand over to the wall where our side of the Lestrange family was to always be buried, muttering the incantations under my breath. Rodolphus' stone coffin floated over, landing softly on the stone platform. I looked over my shoulder, making sure that Draco was still with me and had not run off utterly terrified.

"You're still here" I smirked.

"This is fascinating, the Malfoy plot is nothing like this" he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck stepping forward.

"Un jeu différent" I smirked.

"I couldn't agree more" he chuckled, " _you are a different game, Lestrange._ "

I bit my lip as I stared into his grey eyes. Watching as the light from the sconces danced on his sharp features. I let out a deep breath and turned towards my uncle's coffin. I raised my wand to the stone, muttering simple spells. The heavy stone lifted, levitating up above our heads. I took a deep breath.

 _"Show time"_ I hissed.

I stepped up on the platform, resting my hip on the lip of the stone. I leaned into the tomb and looked at my uncle, he looked so peaceful and so much older than I last remembered. I have seen many of my family members do this many times before, while I sat far on the outskirts. I had never preformed this part of our family's funeral. I have never accessed his memories and sealed a coffin before but I was the only living Lestrange heir. I stroked his cold cheek, brushing away a stray black hair. I rested my palm on his face, closing my eyes. I felt the warm tears start to pour down my face as all of the memories of my childhood and him rushed into my mind. Flashes and flashes of his memories poured into my own.

 _It was almost too much._ It was too much, as different emotions rolled through me.

_You have grown into such a lovely young woman, Armena._

His voice echoed into my ears. I tried so hard to hold it together, I tried so hard to keep my emotions at bay until I was in the safety of my own room. I had to, I had to be strong.I opened my eyes, letting out a deep breath. I dropped my hand from the stone cold face and clawed to the edge of the tomb. I picked up his wand that was resting on his chest and stepped back.

"Rest well uncle" I whispered, I leaned forward my lips kissing his cold cheek.

I stepped back and raised my wand up to the ceiling. I watched as the plain stone lid lowered down onto the tomb. In an instant, my uncle's figure appeared raised into a perfect stone carving on top of the heavy lid. I placed an enchantment over the stone, watching as waves of golden magic coated and then settled into the stone. It would protect his body from any unwanted vandals who were successful in breaking past the wards or any disgruntled relative. I waved my wand again, watching as the grave floated back into its place in the wall, resting peacefully under my other uncle, Rabastan Lestrange.

"Do you want to say your respects to anyone else?" he asked.

The moment he muttered those words, I felt my lungs start to constrict as the room started to close in on me. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw my mother standing there with a wicked grin on her face. I felt my breath pick up as I turned around to Draco, wiping away a stray tear. He ran his hand over his mouth, looking around the room. I shook my head, looking down towards the stone ground. I fidgeted around with Rodolphus' wand, twirling it around in my hand.

"Right" he muttered.

I walked forward, brushing past him and not giving a second thought as the chill ran up my spine. I needed to get out of here. I quickened my pace, taking three steps at a time as I bursted through the stone door into the foyer of the Lestrange Mausoleum. I quickly waved my wand over Rodolphus artifact drawer, placing his wand in the ornate box and letting it float back up to the highest row. I turned around on my heels to Draco who was just now making it up the steps.

"Can we go?" I breathed.

"Yes" he nodded his head once, understanding exactly what I meant.

We walked in silence back to his Parisian apartment, not saying one single word until we were safely inside of his. I was not in the mood to have my very dead mother haunt me, today was not the day. I finally let out a breath when the lift doors opened up to this serene white apartment. I gasped as I grabbed the back of the chair, letting the sobs catch up with me.

_Today was too much._

Seeing my uncle was too much, hearing my uncle was too much, seeing my mother's ghost was too much and being here with Draco was too fucking much.

_It was too much._

Draco just stood behind me, as I let out painful sobs, my tears dripping on the floor. I felt him behind me as I hung my head down low, my nails digging into the velvet of the expensive sofa.

"Armena?" he breathed, his hand reaching out to touch me.

"No, please" I sobbed, "please, I can't have you touch me."

I flinched out of his grasp, trying to push him away but he didn't let go. He wouldn't let go. Instead, he spun me around and pulled me into his chest. It was odd because as much as I wanted to be alone in that moment, I didn't. I wanted more than anything for him to hold me. I wanted him to hold me and comfort me— _which is what he did._

"Let me hold you" he breathed, his hand enclosing on my head as he pushed me against this chest.

My sobs we muffled but loud as I collapsed against him. My boiling hot tears staining his black shirt as he let me cry. I don't even know what I was crying for at this point. I think a part of me was mourning for him and I. I was holding my own funeral for us because I wanted more than anything to be able to touch him like this, to be in his life fully where he was coming home to me everyday. I wanted to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep next to him at night. The more I thought about all of the things that I wanted, the more I cried. I sounded like a banshee but I didn't care. I knew that it was too much being here with him. It was too much to be here, but just enough at the same time. His arms enclosed around me as his chin rested on my head. He kept whispering words to me, many of which were inaudible over the noise of my heart wrenching sobs.

_I still loved him, I still wanted him and I would still do it all again for him._

"I have you" he breathed into my hair, "let me have you."

I haven't been this close to him in ten years. I forgot what it felt like to be held in his arms and to have him surround me. This made me cry harder as my hands gripped onto his shirt. My fists balled around his shirt as if I was scared this was all a dream. I nuzzled my nose into him, knowing very well that I would be taking in his scent. This made me cry even harder, I know know why I did it but I just grabbed onto him tighter as the hot tears spilled. When my body gave out finally and the hot tears were not able to fall from my eyes, I looked up at him. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I watched the tears pour down his own cheeks. I reached up carefully, my hand cupping his face. I collect the stray tear on my finger, my eyes refusing to leave his hypnotizing silver eyes.

"Are you okay?" I breathed.

He let out a low chucked, the corners of his lips pulling up. He dropped his hands off of my body, stepping away.

"Am I okay? I should be asking you that" he shook his head.

I ran my hands over my face and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Why don't you get showered and changed, then we can get supper?" he nodded, his grey eyes staring into my soul

"That sounds lovely" I sighed.

*****

Two hours later, I emerged from my bedroom feeling worlds better than I had before. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt honestly lighter.

_I felt like the old me again._

"Draco?" I called, stepping into the open space.

The sound of music was playing on a record player in the corner. It was a familiar tune, one of the songs that I had heard many times before in muggle bar's with Pansy.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, stepping out of his study.

"Worlds better" I sighed.

The corners of his lips peeled up into a cheeky little grin. I couldn't help but follow his lead, I turned my head down to the floor, tucking my wet hair behind my ear. Draco walked into the kitchen, setting two empty wine glasses out on the counter.

"Red or white?" he asked.

"Red" I sighed, slipping onto the stool by the counter.

Draco set a glass of crimson wine down on the counter, smirking his devilish Draco Malfoy grin that would get any girl to drop her knickers. He brought his glass up to the air, tilting his chin up slightly.

"Cheers" he breathed, clinking his glass together with my own.

"Cheers" I sighed.

I took a sip of the wine, letting it slide down my throat. I rolled my neck, letting it pop as my spine released. I took in a deep breath, watching as Draco leaned against the far counter, a playful smirk on his face.

"Can I ask you something" he sighed.

"I don't see why not" I took a large gulp of wine.

"You were close with your uncle correct?"

"Yes?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was only curious" he sighed, setting his glass down. "I just— I mean I met Rodolphus before, and Rabastan Lestrange, and I don't understand how I have never heard of you. It's almost like you didn't exist, you are an anomaly."

I bit my lip looking down, this was the exact thing that I was trying to avoid. So many questions, so many gaps that were probably in his mind that were once filled with me. I guess I could skirt around the truth.

"When I was born, I was presented to my father..." I paused. "My father didn't want me, I was his— well lets just say bastard child. So since my mother was so in love with him, she chose to just simply pretend I didn't exist. My uncles raised me for the most part, they taught me everything that I know and I do thank them for that. Rabastan was caught up in the whole Death Eater aspect, while Rodophus kinda saw the light at one point. Which is why I was closer to Rodophus in the end."

"Do you miss your mother?"

_No, I killed her._

"No, not in the slightest" I took a sip of wine, "she was wicked and she was cruel, she should never had been a mother."

He didn't answer me, he stared down at his wine.

"I feel like my mother was over protective, like she would do anything for me and wouldn't even blink an eye. It's a curse and a blessing I guess. I know she loves me but—"

I tried so hard not to laugh. I bit my cheek so hard that blood started to seep out into my mouth. I knew one thing and that was that Narcissa Malfoy would do anything for his only son. Even if it meant ultimately taking away his happiness. I stood up and walked around to the other side of the counter, facing Draco. I reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of wine, stepping back to pour the crimson liquid into my glass.

"My father on the other hand, the bastard got what he deserved" Draco snapped.

I almost dropped my glass hearing his words. I set the bottle down on the opposite counter and turned around to face him. His eyes were blazing with rage as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I just hope that I end up being a better father to Scorpius than my father was to me. I need to be a better father to him" he breathed.

I saw the pain and the hurt in his grey eyes. I wanted to rush up to him and tell him that he is so worthy and that he is doing an amazing job. I wanted to hold his cheeks in the palms of my hands and kiss his lips.

_Fuck._

"I think you are a wonderful father" I breathed.

His eyes flicker up to my own as he rubbed his mouth with his hand. I watched as something flashed in his eyes. He dropped his hand and let out a long sigh.

"I— fuck, Armena" he breathed, "I wish that I knew everything about you. I want to know everything about you. Today just confirmed that for me, you are so fucking special I don't think you see it."

I lowered the glass of wine from my lips and gawked at him.

"I'm selfish I know, Armena" he sighed. "I'm so fucking greedy when it comes to you, but at the same time I know that I can't be. I hope you can see the shape that I am in right now— the shape that I have been in when I am around you."

"I'm not any better off" I whispered, not even realizing I said those words out loud.

He stepped closer to me, moving off the opposite counter. I took in a deep breath, feeling my core start to clench with anticipation. I ran my tongue over my lips, tasting the remnants of wine that coated my pink flesh. I watched as Draco's eyes tracked the movements.

"I'm not like Diggory" he smirked, moving closer to me. "I'm not going to lay a finger on you until you give me your permission."

I took in a sharp breath, hoping he couldn't hear me. I took a long sip of wine, letting the alcohol sit in my mouth before I swallowed. I needed the slight stinging of the wine to remind me that this wasn't a dream, that this was very much real and Draco was very much in front of me. He stepped in closer, his eyes trailing down my body. I felt my legs grow cold as the goosebumps prickled at my skin with anticipation. I knew my knickers were soaked, I knew that I was grateful that Pansy only let me pack black lacy ones, instead of my usual cotton ones that I slept in. I crossed my legs over each other, trying to relieve the tension that I was feeling in between my thighs. It was no use, I was way past the point of no return. He could breathe on me at this point and I was surely going to explode.

"Tell me Armena..." his voice was velvet as he spoke, "are you wet for me?"

_Holy fucking shit._

I was so close to him, I could practically rip off his clothing if I wanted to. I wanted so badly to run my hands down the front of his jumper and pull it over his head. I wanted to trace the delicate lines of the Sectumsempra scar that Potter gave him in his sixth year. I wanted to run my tongue all over his body and lick each pulse point.

He was so close to me— _too close._

"I see the way you clench your legs together whenever I am around."

"Oh don't—" my words came out just as a little squeak, as I stuttered over them, "d-don't flatter yourself."

He moved in closer, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen from behind my ear. I heard his breath suck in as his fingertips brushed my cheek bone. It was a sharp hiss, it would have been inaudible to anyone but I was so close to him.

"I'm not trying to flatter myself, Armena" he chuckled, "I am just simply stating facts."

_His eyes went dark as he spoke._

"Please" he whispered, his body pressing against mine, "tell me what you want."

I could feel all of him in that moment and it felt so fucking good.

I felt the marble of the countertop press into my lower back. He placed both of his hands on either side of the counter. I wanted nothing more than for him to press his lips to mine again but I couldn't— _we couldn't_. I knew if he kissed me one more that that would be it, we would be wrapped up in each other's arms faster than either of us ever imagined.

"Draco," I breathed, my face angling up to meet him.

I closed my eyes, feeling our lips brush against each other. The warmth of his breath on my skin. I wanted this so badly. I wanted him. I had waited ten years for this and now it was literally an inch away. He dipped his head down, his lips ghosting across my neck until he was at my ear.

"I wont do anything without your permission Armena" he breathed, his body pressing closer. "Tell me what you want because I can't stop thinking about what I want to do to you at this moment. The things that I want to do to you would send me right to Azkaban."

_Oh, I am about to go to fucking Azkaban._

His lips touched my neck right at my pulse point, I could feel his fingers lightly ghosting the hem of my dress. I could feel the electricity drumming off of his fingers, our bodies pulling closer together. I felt the backs of my knees gave out, as my arousal pooled in my knickers.

_I wanted him and he wanted me._

"Tell me..." his breath was hot in my ear "what you want?"

"I want..." I moaned, arching up to meet his hips."I want..."

_Fuck. Why did everything have to be so complicated?_

"Armena, I'll tell you what I want" he growled, "I want to lift you up on this counter and lay you down. I want to rip off those lacy knickers that Pansy packed for you and I want to devour you completely. I want to make the eyes roll in the back of your head by the time I am finished. That is what I want, now please tell me what you want."

I let out a whine as I melted into him. I could feel his length, pressing against my inner thigh. It would be so easy to give in, I wanted to give in. The only thing separating me and him was my dress and this stupid fucking Vow. I looked up into his eyes, meeting his grey and suddenly we were nineteen again.

"Oh fuck it" I breathed.

He tilted his head to the side confused about my words but before I could give myself any time to think about my actions I wrapped my hands around his jumped and pulled him into me. I gripped at the material so hard I thought that it was going to break. I pulled his lips down onto my own letting them crash into me like a wave. His hands gripped onto my hips roughly as he pushed me deeper into the counter. In one swift motion, he lifted me up onto the counter, our lips never leaving each other. His hand knocked over the glass of wine, the blood red liquid contrasting against the white marble counter. We didn't care, we let the crimson wine drip onto the floor. I tangled my hands into his luscious hair, pulling him closer to me. My legs opened wide for him, feeling my arousal leak over my thigh as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in deeper to him. I let him, I would let him do it all at this moment. I could taste the remeinents of wine on his tongue as our tastes blinded together perfectly. He tasted exactly how I remember him and I wanted to bottle it up forever. His lips trailed over my jaw, kissing it's way down to my neck. I arched my neck, exposing myself to him even more. Moans escaped out of my mouth as he kissed at my collar bone, licking his way across my flesh.

"Draco..." I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

His lips worked their way back up to my mouth, his tongue forcing its way in. I grabbed onto his jumper, wrapping myself around him like a vine. I wanted him, I wanted all of him.

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

A voice teased me in the back of my head. A voice that sounded a lot like Narcissa Malfoy. My eyes shot open and I pushed Draco away forcefully.

"I'm sorry" I whined, pulling back.

Instantly he pushed back, slamming his body into the opposite counter. His eyes were full of anger and frustration. They were almost black with rage. I wanted to tell him that it was me and not him, but that seemed like the biggest trick in the book.

"You— this is so frustrating Armena!" he gripped the counter.

My hand trembled up to my lips where he just was on my skin. I could still feel the ghost of his tongue in my mouth.

"You fuck Diggory, you fuck him after he practically throws himself at you but yet with us— fuck!" His eyes were dark and angry. "I want you so fucking bad. I want you to be mine but you won't let me and it's infuriating."

" _It's so complicated..._ " I breathed. "It's so fucking complicated, I wish I could tell you but I can't."

_Your mother is the biggest cock block alive._

"It's really not!" he growled, pushing himself off of the counter, "you just make it complicated. Armena, it's just excuses you keep making. That's all it is and you know one day you are going to wake up ten years from now and regret this. You are going to reget making excuses for us because if you just opened your eyes for a fucking minute—"

He ran his hands through his hair letting out an exasperated sigh, his body slumping in defeat.

"Eventually all those excuses are going to run out and you will be alone." 

In a flash he was gone, slamming his bedroom door. The noise made me jump out of my skin. I closed my eyes and sunk back down against the counter until my arse hit the floor. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to fight back the tears but they were already streaming down my face.

"I know, I already am alone..."

After a few minutes, I pulled myself up off the floor and walked back into my room. I knew now I wasn't going to get any sleep, especially after feeling Draco against my lips.


	14. DEVIL'S ADVOCATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Streets by Doja Cat (idk just felt right) and Devil's Advocate by the Neighborhood 

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I laid in bed that night, making a mental pro and cons list of why it was a bad idea for me go into Draco's room. I felt like I was playing mental tug-o-war; don't go, stay, no, go, stop. My thoughts were completely against me, they wanted me to suffer in this Parisian apartment with Draco Malfoy sleeping one all over. I didn't know how to explain to him all of the fucked up shit that was Armena Riddle-Lestranges' life. _I wanted Draco Malfoy._ I have wanted him now for eleven years, since I first saw him in Charms class that day.

Every single part of my being wanted to storm in there and let him rip off my clothes. Let him give me the never ending pleasure that he promised me. To remember what it would be like to have him hold me as we were making sweet love. To feel his lips against mine just one more time. 

_I didn't know how to tell him._

I didn't know how to make him see that this was all so fucking complicated. No, this was more than complicated, this was a push and pull between _what was right_ and _what was wrong_. I wish that I hated him. I wish that I could have hated him with a burning passion. I used to think after everything, after all the heartbreak and the year that time would heal and my love for him would turn into hate. It didn't though, after everything— _I couldn't._

"Fuck" I groaned into the pillow, as I flailed my body around like a child having a tantrum.

That kiss triggered something inside of me that had been dormant for quite sometime. It was like a spark at the end of a match, lighting the rope of a dynamite. It was maddening to want someone so badly but yet if I touched them, if I put my lips on them then my best friend would die.

_Oh fuck._

I shot out of bed, my eyes wide like saucers. I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. The morning sun was just rising and I knew it would be too early to reach her, but I had to make sure. I picked up the muggle telephone on the wall and dialed the number that Potter made me memorize by heart. After a few rings, a groggy male voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh fuck, thank Merlin you picked up!" I hissed into the receiver, "It's me— Armena by the way, if you didn't know."

"I figured, do you know how early it is Lestrange?" Potter muttered.

"Yes, I do" I hissed, "can you do me a favor and go wake up you darling wife?"

There were sounds of cursing and static on the other end. I could hear Pansy let out a whine before she picked up the telephone.

"What do you want?" she muttered, "I was just having the most marvelous dream." 

"Oh thank Merlin you're still alive" I breathed, slapping my hand against my heart.

"Why wouldn't I be—" she paused, I could picture her brown eyes popping out of their sockets. "Holy— did you? Did you and Malfoy fuck?"

I shook my head as a response, but then remembered that she couldn't see me.

_Fucking muggle technology._

"No we didn't fuck, _Pansy_ " I hissed, cupping my hand around the receiver. "There was sort of an intense kiss and heavy petting. I stopped it though and now I think he's pissed."

"I would be livid!" she screamed, Potter muttered something in the background that was inaudible. "Armena, I am alive and well— now please, for the love of all things, go into his room right now and shag his brains out."

"No!" I snapped, raising my voice slightly. "I don't want to push my luck— our luck!"

"Armena, fucking push your luck! Push our luck!" she screamed, I could picture her bouncing on her toes. "For fucks sake push our god damn luck!"

Potter grabbed the receiver in that moment and muttered a string of curses at me. Several words I could have sworn were not even English, I think he switched to German at one point. I heard Pansy yelling at him on the other line, fighting for the phone. Pansy eventually grabbed it back, panting into the receiver.

"I don't care what you do, fix it!" she hissed, "fuck him Armena, _please_!"

I heard Draco's door open, his footsteps heavy down the hall.

"I have to go" I hissed, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I hung up the receiver with a click and spun around, Draco shuffled into the room not meeting my eyes. I watched him as he reached into a cabinet, pulling out a glass. He stuck it under the facet, filling it up with water. He brought the cup to his lips, finishing it in one sip. He muttered something to himself as he set the glass down. His eyes refused to meet mine as he placed his hands on the cool countertop, rocking back and forth.

"Draco?" I asked.

"I should get you back," he muttered.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"There is nothing to talk about" he sighed, running his hand over his hair.

I watched as his shirt lifted up slightly, revealing the line of hair that settled in between his hips down to below his pajama pants. I let out a sharp hiss between my teeth, as I tugged down my own oversized t-shirt. I glanced over at me, taking in my appearance. I thought for a moment he was going to walk over to me and push me against the wall but instead he shook his head and walked out of the room.

*******

_**Monday: October 6th, 2010** _

I felt like I was going through the motions on Monday. I felt like someone else was pulling my strings making me move through time. I couldn't even think about doing anything remotely productive. My hair looked dull and I had dark circles under my eyes from my restless nights of sleep. 

When Draco sent me on my merry way on Saturday, I arrived back at my flat to a very enraged Harry Potter and an ecstatic Pansy Parkinson. The moment I stepped out of the flue, Potter had his wand up to my throat. He screamed and screamed at me until he was blue in the face. Then after that was done Pansy proceeded to squeal and screech at me, begging for details which started a whole other round with Potter.

_"Are you fucking kidding me!" Pansy screeched jumping up and down that she was practically bouncing off of our flat's walls._

_"No, no, fuckin' no!" Potter countered, "I should have gone with you. I should have said fuck it and skipped out on our wedding anniversary because apparently my wife has a death wish and you can't keep your knickers on!"_

_"She kept her knickers on!" Pansy pointed her finger at her husband, "that's the whole point, she kept them on!!"_

_She jumped off of me and wrapped her arms around Potter's shoulder's, swinging him around._

_"They kissed and we are both still alive and well" she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek._

_"You say that now, but watch all your teeth fall out tomorrow morning" he huffed, blushing slightly from his wife's affections._

_I rolled my eyes and walked into our small kitchen. Everything seemed so scaled down compared to Draco's immaculate Parisian apartment. I opened up the fridge and pulled out a box of cold chinese food. I stabbed my fork into the noodles, silently cursing myself for not actually letting Draco in my knickers._

_"She's in love with him, Harry" Pansy sighed in the next room over. "So what if my teeth fall out."_

The sound of files hitting wood slammed on my desk, as Potter dropped a thick stack of manila envelopes smack dab in the middle. I shook my head, trying to reorient myself.

_I was in the office and it was Monday._

"No sleeping on the job, Lestrange" he snapped, his dark green eyes narrowing at me. "I don't want to have to write you up."

My eyes flickered to Draco, expecting him to turn around with a smug look on his face, but he didn't. Draco didn't even flinch, not even a muscle on his neck. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his pale blonde head and up to Potter, who just shrugged, stomping back into his office. I pushed out my chair aggressively, letting it hit the back wall with a bang. Ginny looked up from her desk, raising a brow at me. I waved her off with a flick of the wrist. I pushed open Potter's door and leaned against the black lacquered doorframe.

"You can't take out your anger on me," I hissed, folding my arms over my chest. "I did absolutely nothing wrong."   
  
I glanced back over my shoulder to see if Draco was watching, but he was still unmoved. His head handing low on his desk as he annotated his notes for the new Auror recruits. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. It wouldn't hurt to test the waters. I raised my eyebrows, focusing on my target. Instantly, I felt the push of him as he fought against me.

_Fucking occlumency and his stupid walls._

I turned back around annoyed and glared at Potter. He cracked his neck and grabbed his wand. 

"I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at my wife, and by default, I am pissed at you" he sighed, kicking his legs up on the desk.

He jerked his head to the door, signalling that we were about to have a conversation that I might not want others to hear. I let out a sigh and stepped into his office, closing the door behind me with my boot. I waved my wand and cast a silencing charm. I highly doubted that Draco would be eavesdropping on our conversation, considering he couldn't be bothered with me. 

I took a seat in the chair, sinking low into it. I gripped the arm rest and narrowed my eyes at the dark haired man with a faded lightning bolt scar in front of me.

"Potter," I sighed, "you have known me for a long time. You know I would never do anything to put anyone in harm's way."

"I know you wouldn't" he huffed, letting a smirk play on his lips. "Well, I know you wouldn't because if you did, then world might look very different right now." 

I clenched my fists together out of reflex, trying not to let the past memories get to me. He was right, if I had been selfish all those years ago then— well, I tried not to dwell on that aspect. 

"You're not selfish, but my wife is. To be quite frank with you, I'm nervous that she's going to lock you two in a room and give you some sort of aphrodisiac or some sort of potion to make you two go at it like wild dogs. I think Pansy wants this more than you do" he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. " I know she wants this more than you do. She feels fuckin' resposnible for everything that happened. I don't know why, but she does."

"She shouldn't" I frowned. "Why would she?" 

"I think she feels like her match making skills have failed her. You're her best friend and she sees you living with us, she sees all of our friends having kids and getting married, she sees the way your face falls whenever his name is mentioned. She just wants you happy and as much as she jokes about how she would risk her life for you—" he sighed, turning to face me, "she would do it. She would do it because you did it for her."

I threw my head back against the chair, my eyes glued to the wooden ceiling above. I didn't need Pansy to be heroic in this, I just needed her to stay alive and I needed this Vow to never have happened. There was no way to go back and reverse this Vow, that would change our timeline and who knows what would happen. There had to be some sort of old wizard hiding in a cave with all the answers written out on Runes.

"What are your theories" I sighed, "I know you have them?"

"I'm not Hermione, I don't have theories" I could hear the smirk in his voice.   
  
"Well— let's pretend you are that _curly haired know-it-all_ _witch_ and give me your theories" I rolled my eyes, "please." 

He let out a long sigh, I could hear him tapping his wand on his desk as he thought about it.

"Theories..." he sighed again, "well for one, you are way better at this sort of aspect of magic than I am. I'm war and dueling smart, I am broom smart and you are book smart. The way I look at it, is if you haven't figured out how to rid you and Pansy of this Vow by now, then I don't know what to tell you—" he paused, "but I have one idea in mind and I thought about it for a while now."

I lowered my head to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Go on?" I encouraged, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What if it just didn't take?" Potter shrugged.

"You mean like the Vow didn't take?" I furrowed my brow.

I glanced down at my hand, tracing the thin white lines that spiraled up my hand to my wrist. If the Vow didn't take I wouldn't be able to feel these. They would just fade away like the dark mark, right? It was similar magic I had always assumed. 

"I mean like you said, it's just a theory" he shook his head, "but it's something I have been thinking about lately, especially after this weekend."

I thought about his words, theory or not— it was a good one. It was better than the ones that I have thought of. It was better than any wizard in some cave has come up with I'm sure. 

"Well, what could be the circumstances that the Vow didn't take?" I found myself asking. 

"That's what I am trying to tell you, I don't understand these things. Magic is tricky, _Lestrange_ " he scratched the back of his head. "My mother sacrificed her life and I lived because of that, because of her love for me, Voldemort— _your father died_. No one understood why, but it happened. Like I said, magic is tricky it doesn't always make sense. Maybe go check a crystal ball in the department of Mysteries, you never know." 

I let out a long sigh, throwing my head into my hands. I shook my head, letting my hair form a brown curtain around my face. 

"Have you two talked since Paris?" Potter asked.

"What does it look like" I hissed, lifting my head. "I rejected him I guess too many times, so now he's just pretending like I don't exist. I guess everything works out in the end, _right?_ " 

"Don't be morbid" he chuckled, "well how about if he tells me anything, I will just happen to tell Pansy?" 

I closed my eyes, feeling the corners of my lips pull up into a wide grin. I stood up and walked over to the door, I pulled open the heavy frame. I paused and turned back around to face Potter. 

"I think Pansy has rubbed off on you" I smirked, looking at the dark haired man. 

"I like to think for the better" he chuckled, "now get to work." 

I walked over to my desk, snatching the papers off of it in one fell swoop. I reached over my chair, still resting against the wall and grabbed my leather jacket. I pulled my hair back in a bun and slipped the black leather over my arms.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, glancing to Draco. 

"I need to run to the Department on Mysteries, do you want to come?" I smirked.

"What are you doing there?" she leaned forward, intrigued. 

I glanced over to Draco who refused to look up from his work. I could see his eyes flickering like he was trying to glance up but his bloody self restraint was blocking him. 

"It's about time I checked on some prophecies" I winked. "I was once told I was excellent at Divinations." 

******

_**Thursday: October 16th, 2010** _

One day of not speaking turned into a week of no glances, which then turned into two weeks of pure nothing. I could have laid on his desk and he still would have worked around me and ignored me. I started to think at one point that I was invisible, but Ginny reassured me that I was very much present. I don't know how we went from romantic weekend getaway in Paris, to not speaking. I mean I had a good idea as to why, but I had no idea what made him flip such a drastic switch. Maybe he was right, maybe my excuses had run out and I was going to end up alone.

 _One thing that I was certain was that Draco Malfoy had impeccable self control._  
  
I traced my hand over Pansy's desk, walking around her while she worked. I hummed some sort of tuned as I continued to circle.   
  
"Can you please sit?" she snapped, "You're making me dizzy."

I let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed into the chair in front of her desk. I grabbed a copy of Witches Weekly off of the stacks of magazines on the corner and began flipping through it. Sure enough the one person who was constantly on my mind was right there in front of my eyes. My eyes flickered to his photo, he was standing in the library of Malfoy Manor in the very same spot where Pansy and I took our vow.

"I can't escape it" I whined, tossing the magazine into the bin.

"Excuse me? I wanted to read that'' she snapped, she waved her wand and the magazine came floating out of the trash, landing right in front of her. She flipped open to the page that I was previously on, her lips pulling up into a mischievous smirk.

"Draco Malfoy: London's most eligible wizarding bachelor. Draco Malfoy, age thirty, is—"

"Stop!" I cried, smashing my face into my hands.

"I know why you are here" I could hear her smirk in her voice.

I dropped my hands from my face and looked at the raven black haired girl in front of me. She leaned back into her chair, her long maroon nails drumming excitedly on the arms of her desk chair. A wicked and mischievous smirk played on her dark painted lips.   
  
"He hasn't said anything to Harry" she raised her perfectly arched brow.   
  
"Well, why didn't you say something sooner!" I snapped, folding my arms over my chest.

"It's fun watching you squirm" she smirked, "besides, Blaise is the one you should talk to. Draco has been around him a lot this week."

I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. It wouldn't hurt to go see Blaise, plus I missed his company.

"He hasn't said a word to me all week, not even a stolen glance."

There was silence in the office, I thought for a second that Pansy had left but when I opened my eyes she had a look of pure delight plaster on her face.

"You are about to be in so much trouble with him" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her chair.   
  
"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to one side, leaning back into the chair.

"Humor me" Pansy smirked, "let's play Devil's Advocate, shall we?" 

"Alright" I waved my hand, humoring her. 

"He's pissed at you but he wants you, so he's about to make this into a game. No more pushing up against the wall and heavy petting," she smirked, winking at me. "He has been sitting on his thoughts for two weeks, in those two weeks he has thought really hard about what he wants. He has thought about all the dirty things that he wants to do to you. He's playing the waiting game."

I threw my hands onto my face, letting out a groan.

"I didn't want to play a game with him, I wasn't trying to play any games. I just was trying to keep my best friend alive" I muttered into my hands.

"And I do appreciate that, I do" she snickered.

"So how do I tell him that I don't want to play?" I sighed.

"You can't tell him you don't want to play. He's playing this game, theres no escaping it.He thinks you want to move slowly, so he is going to move even slower" she smirked, leaning back in her chair. "You said he was ignoring you?"

I nodded my head, eager to hear her response. I knew Draco didn't take rejection well, but I didn't know in the past ten years that he had become this well reserved man, who now liked to play games. I was absolutely infuriating, I didn't like being the one without the upper hand.

"It's not just ignoring me, Pans" I leaned forward, resting arms on her desk. "It's full blow pretending I don't exist. I could be naked in front of him and he would walk around me."

"I find that very hard to believe" she scoffed. "It's Draco Malfoy!" 

"It's the fucking truth" I cried, "I swear on Merlin, Pans!"

"Well, if I were you I would just ignore him back and maybe he will come running. Boys like that, when you don't give them the time of day."

"That feels so childish!" I whined, "it's like we are back at Hogwarts and—"

"Honestly, that's the best advice I can give you" she leaned back in her chair. "You might be on your own on this one."

I narrowed my eyes at the witch sitting across from me. I let out a short puff of air and stood up. I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair and draped it over my arm.

"You have been no help" I snapped, walking towards the black lacquered door.

"Love you too" she called, as I shut the door.

I took a deep breath and looked both ways down the hall. It wasn't that late and Blaise should still be here, there was a big Quidditch game this weekend which he had to prepare for. I turned on my heels, the sounds of clicking filled the hall as I made my way to the lift. I pulled my black trench coat over my arms, popping the collar once it was in place. I stepped into the lift, pressing the button for level seven: _Department of Magical Games and Sports._

When I stepped out I came face to face with Draco and Blaise. Not just face to face, I bumped right into Draco's chest, stumbling backwards.

"Fuck" I hissed. 

"Armena, I just was coming to find you" Blaise smirked. 

"You were?" I shook my head, "I was coming to find you." 

Draco shifted next to me, pressing the button to the lift. It dinged, signaling it's arrival. We all stood there awkwardly until Blaise cleared his throat, glancing to Draco. I turned my head, watching as Draco slipping into the small lift, his grey eyes on me. I took in deep breath as they looked deep into my soul.

"Miss Lestrange" he muttered, the doors closing on his face. 

I whipped my head around to Blaise, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. He raised his hands up in surrender. 

"I don't want to hear it" he shook his head, "I'm not Pansy, you can't get anything out of me." 

I narrowed my eyes at him, my hands wrapping around his tie. I yanked him down the hall and threw him into his office, slamming the door. I folded my hands over my trench coat. 

"Speak!" I commanded. 

"Alright, he told me what happened in Paris" Blaise ran his hand over his head. 

"And?" I snapped my fingers. 

"And nothing, that's all you are getting out of me. I am not saying anything else. He says you are bloody annoying and confusing thats about it" he smirked. 

I muttered a slur of curses as I marched up to the window of his office. There was a rush of witches and wizards moving to go to the flues. Green flames shooting up left and right as they left for the day. 

"Oh, I have those tickets for you, Pans and Potter" he sighed, rummaging in his desk. "Game starts at three, you will be in the Minister's box." 

I took a deep breath and turned around to face my friend. He had a smug look on his face like he knew something I didn't. I snatched the tickets out of his hands and marched to the door. 

"Between you and Pansy" I hissed, "absolutely no help at all, no help!" 

I muttered under my breath all the way to the lifts. I slammed my hand against the button, waiting for the elevator to ding. I tapped my foot impatiently on the black tiled floor.

"Miss Lestrange" I muttered, repeating Draco's words to me as the elevator dinged, "what am I, my mother?" 

_No, I was most certainly not my mother._

Miss Lestrange really? I mean not talking for two weeks after having our intense kiss on the counter was one thing, but to call me Miss Lestrange? 

I shook my head, letting out exasperated puffs of air. I wrapped my arms around my body, holding myself close. I felt so confused and so frustrated. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I didn't want to have an Unbreakable Vow to think about. I wanted to just be a regular thirty something women. 

_I didn't want to be Armena Riddle-Lestrange._

I shook my head again and raced out of the lift. The Atrium was empty now, the rush of witches and wizards had dissipated completely. There was just a squib mopping the black tiled floor. I kept my head down, walking towards the giant statue in the middle and thats when I bumped into him— for the second time in one hour. 

I stumbled backwards, almost slipping on the wet floor. 

"You should really watch where your going, Miss Lestrange" he looked at me with silver eyes.

"Can you please stop calling me that!" I hissed, my voice echoing loudly in the empty atrium. 

I rolled my shoulders and stood up a little taller. He ran his hand through his hair and looked me once over, very slowly. I felt myself take in a sharp breath, the air hissing between teeth. 

"What do you want me to call you then?" he smirked.

"Anything but that," I muttered, looking down to the black tiled floor. "Please." 

"Right" he chuckled, "I have been meaning to ask you something." 

I jerked my head up, my eyes going wide at him as he smirked down at me. His grey eyes were on fire. 

"You had two weeks to say something to me" I snapped.

"I needed time to think about—" he paused, looking slowly at my lips. 

_Pansy was right, fucking her and her devils advocate._ He was taking this time to think and he was going to make this painfully slow. I felt my breath hitch in my chest with anticipation. He stepped forward a little closer to me, causing me to lift my chin up slightly. 

"Not to sound— I don't know, like a pretentious prick, but every single girl I meet fawns over me, begs me to take them out on a date, to shag them even" he ran his thumb over his bottom lip, "and you have turned me down now not only once but three times now. Then that kiss— well, you can see why I needed time to think."

I felt my core clench, the way he was looking at me. I felt like he was undressing me right here in the middle of this empty atrium. This would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about this stupid fucking Vow.

"I am extremely attracted to you, Armena. I feel something with you that I have never felt before in my life, so I am going to keep pursuing you unless you tell me no."

I took in a deep breath as his hand reached out to me. His finger stroked my cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear slowly— _so painfully slow._

"Armena, are you going to tell me no?" he whispered. 

I swallowed loudly, that I was positive that he heard. I could feel the burning desire deep within me, it was a thirst that need to be quenched. I knew deep down I should have rejected him, I should have told him no, for both Pansy and I's sake. I should have told him that I was not going allow him to go further with his pursuit, but I found that I was shaking my head. 

I found myself falling into his trap— _playing his game._

"Good" he growled, the lust turning his grey eyes silver. 

He dropped his hand from behind my ear, stepping back. A playful smirk played on the corners of his lips as he ran his hand over his mouth. I found my mouth falling open slightly as I stared at him. 

"Have a good night—" he smirked, his eyes trailing over my body, " _Miss Lestrange_."

_That cheeky bastard._

He walked to one of the fire places, stopping just before he was about to enter.

"Look for my owl, I'll write to you shortly" he smirked, disappearing in green flames.

I felt a sharp breath of air escape from my lungs as I stood in the empty black atrium. The only sound was of my breathing as I looked at the hearth he just exited from. I felt the dull ache start to build between my inner thighs.

_Pansy was right, I was in so much trouble._


	15. THE GAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Falling by Yuna 

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Friday: October 17th, 2010_

The sky was dark and hazy as we apparated to the Quidditch World Cup arena, which was set off the coast of England. Next year would be the Quidditch World Cup; the teams were officially in the trials to see who would win and ultimately compete in the cup. The game was the Falmouth Falcons versus Kenmare Kestrels— the _English verse the Irish._ Blaise had been working his arse off trying to organize this with the Quidditch World Federation. 

While today was a work day for him, it was a game day for us. 

Everyone around us had either their faces painted, some sort of enchanted souvenir hat, bells and whistles hanging off their bodies, or carried some sort of banner. Slimy wizards were walking around collecting bets, feening for our galleons. Sellers were passing out green and black flags, if you were for the _Kestrels_ , and dark grey and white hats, if you were for the _Falcons_. I sported a green and white striped scarf, reminding me of the same one that used to hang in my closet from my time at Hogwarts. I paired the scarf with a simple back dress, stockings and my black knee high riding boots. Pansy was dressed in a bright emerald green dress with a matte, black leather jacket over top, looking very Pansy Parkinson. Potter— well, he was overly ecstatic to be here. He did not hold back; he was decked out like I have never seen him before. He was head to toe in green and black, a funny looking hat on his head which reminded me of a cartoon character. 

"Fuck yeah!" he rubbed his hands together as we climbed the stairs to our box.

The arena was loud and bright; balloons and fireworks were going off in every sort of direction. If you didn't watch out something might whip and zip right into your skull. The cheers sounded throughout the air, as the various witches and wizards fed off the energy. It was overwhelming but addicting at the same time. I couldn't help but let a smile creep up over my face as I took in the sights before me. 

"I take it you're happy, Potter?" I yelled over the noise as we settled in the room.

"You have no idea!" he smirked.

"Look," Pansy sheriked, bouncing on her toes, "There's Blaise and Ginny!"

We entered into the Ministry box, spotting Blaise and Ginny chatting with a fellow Ministry worker. Ginny spotted us and waved us over. Similar to Potter, she was dressed all out and sporting the Falcon logo on her left cheek. Blaise excused himself from his co-worker and gave us a wide, toothy grin. He stretched out his arms, wrapping Pansy and I into a tight hug as he greeted us. 

"Look who decided to show up" he smirked, squeezing me tightly. 

I swatted at his chest, wiggling out of his grasp. I wrapped my arm around Ginny's shoulder, leaning into her.

"Not all of us had to be here at four in the morning" Potter smirked, clasping Blaise on the back.

They shared a moment, clasping their hands together and moving into a half embrace. Ginny rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around my waist. 

"Oh right, I forgot" Blaise smirked, "you lot had the day off. Lucky bastards, aren't you?"

"Oh just so lucky" I winked at the dark skinned wizard.

Pansy walked over to Ginny and I, separating us from the boys' conversation which was revolving around the bet's that were being placed on the teams. The Ministry box was large and spacious. It was covered by a metal ceiling and the floor was a worn down, light colored wood. In the far back, housed a large black metal counter, which was filled with copious amounts concessions, candies, and alcohol. Various warming charms were cast in the space, in order to keep it comfortable for the witches and wizards in the box. It was clear that the winter weather was coming, the haze in the sky was a strong indicator of the changing seasons. 

Pansy linked her arm into my own, pulling me towards the bar. She handed Ginny and I a butterbeer, dyed for whichever team you were cheering on. It looked absolutely revolting and probably tasted just as bad as it looked. 

"Cheers!" she smirked, cliniking her glass to ours.

"So—" Ginny leaned against the bar, raising her brows in inquiry. "How are things with a certain pale haired wizard?"

Pansy let out a squeal, grabbing onto my arm tightly. Her long, black lacquered nails dug into my flesh causing me to flench. I Rolled my eyes trying to wiggled out of her sharp grasp. 

"What? Is he still ignoring you?" Ginny looked between us, furrowing her brow.

"Oh no— _Mr. Draco Malfoy_ is most certainly not ignoring _Miss Armena Riddle-Lestrange!_ " Pansy smirked. "He owled her— last night, in fact."

I rolled my eyes, looking down into my glass of green butterbeer. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to suppress my smile that was threatening on my lips. 

I thought back to last night when I had arrived home through the flue in our flat. I was still trying to grasp everything that had happened in the last hour with Draco. He went from ignoring me for two weeks to basically eye fucking me in a matter of seconds. I let out a groan as I kicked off my heels, Pansy rushed out of her shared room with Potter, squealing with excitement. A regal looking grey horned owl was perched on the counter, its large eyes gawking at us as we approached. In its mouth, held an expensive looking piece of parchment and next to it, a large matte black box. I shrugged off my trench, tossing it carelessly on the sofa. I padded my way over to the counter, snatching the envelope out of the owl's beak. It flapped its wings three times before settling back down. I flipped over the envelope in my hands, my fingers tracing the blood red emblem, with the letter _"M"_ perfectly pressed into the wax.

"Open it!" Pansy shrieked, leaning over my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and popped off the wax, opening the lip of the letter. I pulled out the expensive creamy rich stationary and scanned the page.

_A._

_I trust that you got home safely and are not still standing in the Atrium where I left you last. If you are, well then I deeply apologize. Maybe I should consider escorting you home from now on. As promised, I am owling you to see if you would do me the greatest pleasure in letting me take you on a proper date. I have secured a reservation for this Saturday, October eighteenth at eight o'clock in the evening._

_Please respond if you accept or decline._

_I do hope that you choose to accept, I fear that my ego will be quite bruised if you deny._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Xx D.M._

I dropped the stationary down to my side as I stood gawking at the large black package. Pansy was about to wet her knickers beside me with excitement. She snatched the parchment out of my hands and read it out loud multiple times, while I just stared at the expensive looking package. My hands slipped up to feel the box, tracing each of the smooth edges. I let out a deep breath as I flipped off the lid, revealing crisp black paper with a small card on top. Pansy was quick, snatching the card off before I could even blink. I mean, not that I made any move to try. I was still frozen from the first letter.

" _I deeply enjoy the way crimson looks on you_ " Pansy gasped, clutching both the letter and the card to her chest.

I pulled back the black paper, revealing blood red silk fabric. My fingers traced the expensive material, pulling it up out of the box. I held the dress up to my body, turning around to face Pansy. Her dark eyes were wide as the full moon in the sky above. Her lips pulled up at the corners until she was grinning ear to ear. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that looks _a lot_ like the dress you wore to Slughorn's Christmas party."

I looked down at the dress with wide eyes. She was right, it was almost an exact replica of the dress I wore eleven years ago. The only difference was that it was a square neck design and long sleeves. The top was tight, corset-like, and the hem laid right at my mid-thigh. It was sultry, something that I would never consider wearing on a first date. Yet at the same time, it was classic and demure. It had to cost him a pretty penny. 

_"You're fucked, Lestrange" she snickered, "royally fucked."_

"So he bought you a dress?" Ginny's lips pulled up at the corners, bringing me back to reality. "I have to say, Draco Malfoy is smooth— _almost too smooth_."

"He's going to rip her knickers off" Pansy snickered, drumming her nails on her glass. 

"He's not going to rip my knickers off!" I scoffed, shaking my head. "I think you two are forgetting something _very importan_ t. I am letting him take me on a date. It's just a date, nothing more."

"You say that now, but once Draco looks at you with his grey eyes and he runs his thumb over his lips," her eyes grazed me up and down. "I will bet on my life that your clothes will vanish in a matter of seconds."

I felt my cheeks flush with the warm blood pumping under my skin. I brought my cup up to my lips, smiling into it as I gulped down the butterbeer. I cinched my face, remembering why I didn't fancy this drink.

"Let's not joke about your life" I muttered. 

"Speak of the cheeky little devil" Ginny bumped my hip.

I shot my head up, my eyes landing on the man of the hour. He was chatting with Blaise and Potter, smirking wickedly at them. He noticed me instantly, as if an alarm went off in his head. His eyes flicker with something warm before he nodded to the boys and walked over. I glanced towards Pansy and Ginny, who were already long gone. I let out a long sigh, setting my cup down on the metal bar. I waved to the bartender for a glass of wine. He reached down his lips brushing against my cheek as he greeted me. I felt my skin flush with warmth, as his lips left sparks against my smooth skin. 

"Well, I most certainly didn't take you for a Quidditch girl?" He chuckled, pulling away. 

"I have many secrets that would surprise you, Draco" I smirked at the pale blonde headed man in front of me. 

"I would really like to hear them sometime," he smirked. "If you would let me."

I felt my heart melt on the impact of his words. His dark grey eyes glowing under the light of the stadium. He looked so handsome in his all black suit, with his black turtleneck underneath. His Malfoy family pin strategically placed on the lapels of his black jacket. I found myself inching closer to him, as if he was drawing me closer to him.

_Fuck._

"Did you get my owl?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. 

"I did" I smirked, crossing one ankle of the other.

"You never responded" he furrowed his brow, "so is that a no?"

"No, it's not a no" I shook my head. "I just got it last night, I barely had any time to respond. Not to mention, I didn't know you would be here today."

"So you were planning on leaving me hanging? _Lestrange_..." he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, "it looks like you were caught. Of course I would be here today, my family has a box right next to the Minister's, actually."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I raised my brow at him, biting my cheek.

"I don't know, _does it_?" he chuckled as he ran his hand over his mouth. "You look lovely today— by the way."

He leaned in reaching around to the bar to order a drink. I took in a sharp breath of air, as his torso brushed against my own. He was so close to me, I wanted to wrap my hands around the lapels of his blazer and pull him into my lips. I wanted to know what he tasted like today, part of me thought it would be mint but he always surprised me. He muttered something to the bartender and leaned down to my ear.

"Green really does suit you" he breathed, his lips right at my ear. "Although, I am partial with being a snake and all."

He pulled away, bringing his firewhiskey to his lips. I let out a low whine at the loss of contact, hoping he didn't hear. I shook my head, trying to contain my inner feelings. I didn't need Draco Malfoy calling me out on obvious emotions. 

"Then why did you send me a red dress?" I blurted out, biting my lip after the words spilled out of my mouth.

"There is just something about the way crimson looks against your skin" he breathed, his grey eyes silver with lust. "The way it looks when it's on your lips."

_Oh fuck me._

I squeezed my legs together tightly, positive that I wasn't being subtle about my feelings. He looked at me with a type of thirst that couldn't be quenched in one sitting. It was core shattering, I was positive my knickers were soaked with desire. His lips pulled up, as he smirked into his glass. He moved to lean against the bar and I matched his motions, turning to face him. I played with a drop of water that was resting on the surface of the metal counter.

"Who are you here with?" I asked, trying to diverge the conversation.

_I spoke too fucking soon._

"Draco darling?"

I felt chills running down my spine as I felt her approach me. It was a voice that belonged to someone who I hadn't seen in years. A voice of a true bitch, _Narcissa Malfoy_. 

"Mum," Draco's eyes still on me, "I want you to meet someone."

I turned around, slowly facing the woman who forced me to take the Unbreakable Vow in order to protect her only son. My skin started to crawl as I gazed upon her tight face. She was older, but still beautiful. It was always said that the Black family had impeccable genes. She was wearing a long velvet black dress and a high collar. Diamonds pinned her ears and red coated her lips. Her pale blonde hair pulled back into an intricate updo, with the deep black peeking through on the underside.

"Mum, this is Armena. I work with her closely at the Ministry" Draco smirked, "she is a _very_ _good friend_."

The way he said friend was obvious that we were not friends at all. I knew that Narcissa was not daft, she would pick up on our interaction in seconds. Just as predicted, Narcissa stilled for a second, her eyes sizing me up and down before she held out her well manicured hand. I grabbed onto her hand, sucking in a breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Ms Malfoy_ " I smiled the best fake smile that I could possibly manage.

"Please, call me Narcissa" she gripped my hand tightly, reminding me that this was the very one that the Vow was taken on.

Her eyes flickered down to my hand, a smirk pulling up on her blood red lips as she noted the thin white lines of _her Vow_. She released my hand and placed it onto Draco's forearm.

"Darling, we should get back to our seats. The game is about to begin" she cooed, doting on her son.

I felt bile rise up in the back of my throat at the possessive way she looked at Draco. The colossal arena suddenly felt very constrictive. I wanted to escape and curl up in a dark corner.

"Well, I guess this is when we part ways" Draco smirked.

I nodded my head rapidly, not wanting to open my mouth in case I projectile vomited all over his expensive patent leather boots. I stepped back from the Malfoy's, my eyes looking over towards Pansy, who was furrowing her brow at the scene before her. Narcissa pulled her son away from me, back towards their family box.

"It was just a pleasure to meet you, Armena" Narcissa called over her shoulder.

_But she didn't look pleased at all._

In fact, the entire game was a living hell. I couldn't even focus on the players or what was happening because the entire time, I felt her eyes on me. Everytime the crowd cheered loudly I jumped in my seat, my hand gripping onto Pansy's tightly. Blaise looked over at me, his brow furrowing as he watched me. The intimate moment that I shared with Draco, had been shadowed by a dark and monstrous cloud that was Narcissa Malfoy's aura.

My mouth tasted bitter and no matter how much I tried to wash it out that night back in our flat— _I couldn't_. It was like it was branded on my tongue. 

After a restless night of sleep, I found myself staring at the red dress that hung over my mirror in my bedroom. I clutched the covers close to my chest, trying to run through everything in my mind. Hours ticked by until the sun started to shine through my bedroom window. I didn't even move from my bed when I heard Potter and Pansy in the next room, I just let the day waste away. I was tempted to pull out a fresh sheet of parchment and write to Draco, telling him that I had come down with some sort of bizarre illness that sent me right to St. Mungo's. Except that wouldn't work, because he would probably show up asking which room I was placed in.

Why was I letting Narcissa get to me? Why was I letting her silent threats tear me apart like she was ripping out my organs one by one? She already ripped my heart out of my chest ten years ago, was I really going to let her do more damage?

By going on this date was I doing more harm than good? I had already let Draco press his lips against my own and Pansy hadn't died. Potter's theory wasn't bad and I had let it sit in the back of my mind as I chewed on it. Honestly, the more I sat on it, the more comfort it gave me. Draco and I were co-workers, we were around each other every day and yet everyone was still alive and well. Pansy was a little off her rocker, but that was typical Pansy Parkinson behavior.

No, I couldn't let Narcissa Malfoy spoil my mood. I was going on a date with Draco fucking Malfoy and there was no way she was going to stop me.

I threw my duvet off my body and walked into the bathroom. Dark circles plagued my eyes and my hair looked dull. I was utterly exhausted. I waved my hand over my body, casting various charms. The dark circles disappeared immediately, but I was in desperate need of a shower. I let the warm water pour down my neck and over my spine as I stared at the tile floor. I let myself begin to think again about everything, I mean this is where I did my best thinking. I had two hours until Draco Malfoy came flying through my fireplace. I had two hours to run over anything in my head once again. 

_There was no backing out now._  
  
If Draco and I could get through this, we could evolve into something— _more._ What would that mean? Would I be able to date Draco Malfoy, knowing full well everything that we shared in the past? Would he be able to date me if I told him about my past? Could I tell him that Pansy erased his memories ten years ago? He would blow a fuse and probably murder her on the spot. Would we actually be able to be something more?

_I knew one thing for certain, I wanted to find out._


End file.
